


Ржавые паруса

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Drama, Damsels in Distress, Gen, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: На мирной отдаленной планетке рудокопы разных рас старательно перевыполняли план по добыче кварцолитов, когда им на головы рухнул поврежденный звездолет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Ptitza_ga, командному артеру и замечательному человеку с безграничным запасом терпения, способному выслушать аффторское нытье, дать полезный совет и назидательный пинок. Птица, мы любим тебя! 
> 
> По мотивам повести Skjelle "От звезды до звезды" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/2299376/chapters/5057630
> 
> Здесь имеется: Вселенная в духе мультфильма «Планета сокровищ» от 2002 года. Пасхалочки на палочке из «Библиотеки приключений для детей и юношества» и разных фантастических фильмов про ксеноморфов и не только.  
А также - смена расы!АУ, Victorian!АУ, стимпанк и приключения в экзотических краях. Сквики на темы мертвецов, беременности и механических увечий, плюс прекрасная дева в беде. Графическое насилие с участием диких животных. 
> 
> Но этого мало! Есть и прекрасные иллюстрации!  
Творчество уже знакомой вам и несравненной ptitza_ga: "Родом с Найхави" http://funkyimg.com/i/2Ky7p.jpg и "Я не опасна" http://funkyimg.com/i/2KvKK.jpg  
Работы начинающего, но многообещающего артера Фабры: "Девушка трудной судьбы" http://funkyimg.com/i/2KkR3.jpg и "Призрак" http://funkyimg.com/i/2KJzK.jpg

Планета Лаймерина, рудник Хаабо.

— Прошла уже неделя. Радиосвязь оборвалась на третий день. Мы не оставляем попыток, но он больше не откликается ни на одной из частот.

Боумантессе, уроженец Великой Таульги и управляющий рудника Хаабо, перенес вес с одной ноги на другую и тяжко вздохнул. Сквозь воспаленные дыхательные щели просочилась и обильно запузырилась желтоватая пена. Корпулентный, как все таульгар, Боумантессе страдал в удушливо-влажном и жарком климате Лаймерины с короткими мощными дождями и густым кислым воздухом, перенасыщенным древесными испарениями. К тому же от укусов местных паразитов у него развилась опоясывающая чесотка.

— Одно из двух, — молниеносным движением языка Анкис сбил крупного мотылька, неосторожно впорхнувшего в предел досягаемости. Пойманная тварь судорожно затрепыхалась, молотя крыльями и восемью мохнатыми лапками. Исчезая в узкой чешуйчатой пасти, мотылек тонко и пронзительно запищал. Анкис, помощник управляющего, был из расы ящерообразных маиссо, и вид летящих насекомых неизменно пробуждал в нем животные инстинкты. Закусив в присутствии высокого начальства представителем чешуекрылых, Анкис виновато потупил все четыре глаза, но довел мысль до конца: — Он отыскал логово и прикончил тварей. Либо они расправились с ним.

— Тогда бы они вернулись за новой добычей.

При воспоминании о днях и ночах, исполненных огня и панических воплей, Боумантессе невольно передернулся. Крепкая деревянная платформа, на которой они стояли, качнулась в такт движению массивного тела.

— Если охотник уцелел, почему не возвращается?

— Забрел слишком далеко и ищет обратный путь. Лежит раненый в джунглях. Охотник и добыча нанесли друг другу обоюдный урон, и подыхают по соседству, — обстоятельно перечислил Анкис. — Охотник перед смертью так запугал тварей, что те сочли разумным приискать для житья иное место, оставив рудник в покое. А может статься, он до сих пор идет по следу.

Оба посмотрели на колышущийся под ветром, таинственный и неведомый массив Великих Лесов, бесконечно простирающихся к закатному горизонту. Невидимые отсюда, надежно скрытые зеленым морем, под покровом туманов ревели и грохотали Водопады. Наперебой голосили птицы. Стая бушалаго врассыпную двигалась сквозь кроны деревьев. Прыжки сопровождались пронзительными взвизгами и ливнем осыпающихся цветов — розовых, белых и алых.

— Выждем седмицу, — решил таульгар. — Мы подписали контракт на десять тысяч мультикредитов за каждую принесенную голову твари. Сумма, достаточная для того, чтобы отринуть саму Госпожу Смерть и явиться за вознаграждением. А также за обещанным кварцолитом и своим кораблем.

— Кстати, о корабле. Что делать с куттером?

— Оставим у пристани. Если владелец не объявится, реквизируем в собственность компании.

Анкис всем корпусом повернулся в сторону причала. Куттер покачивался в воздухе. Угловатый, грубых очертаний двухмачтовик устаревшей конструкции с пятнами рыжей ржавчины на корпусе, сломанным гротом и затянутой куском металлизированной резины огромной пробоиной возле кормы. Маневровые рули в виде заостренных плавников хищных рыб, рубчатые цилиндры двухсоплового движка. На высоко задранной корме алой краской с подтеками размашисто намалевано название: «Погоня». Вместительность не больше двухсот тонн, маневренность по сравнению с кечами новой постройки оставляет желать лучшего. Скорость невелика, да и ценность в случае продажи тоже. Законное место эдакой развалюхи — в бесконечных рядах отслуживших свое бедолаг на Сельвианских верфях металлообрабатывающей компании Кердзон. Даже странно, как дряхлый куттер до сих умудрялся бороздить просторы Эфириума.

— Мне кажется, почтеннейший Боумантессе, больше мы его не увидим, — нерешительно предрек Анкис.

— Основания? — булькнул управляющий.

— Он как-то обмолвился, якобы жизнь ему опостылела. Отчасти его можно понять. Нелегко устоять под грузом испытаний и тягот, постоянно обвиняя себя в том, что не успел, не был вовремя рядом, не спас, не помог. Он исполнил свой последний контракт и решил не искать обратного пути.

— Тем лучше для нас. Кредиты останутся в кассе. Не придется отчитываться перед советом директоров за чрезмерные расходы, — таульгар расправил жесткий спинной гребень и снова вздохнул. Барометр неумолимо летел вниз. На северном горизонте скапливались низкие тучи цвета брюха дохлой рыбы. Скоро загромыхает раскатами и полыхнет ослепительными зарницами очередная гроза. — Анкис, ступай к операторам каблографа. Пусть зашифруют и отправят сообщение. Порядок восстановлен, работы продолжены согласно установленному графику. Да, и общее оповещение: бригадирам и десятникам вечером явиться в Малый Дом. На совещание касательно кадровых перестановок и распределения смен.

Помощник убрал разлинованный блокнот, куда торопливо заносил распоряжения, кивнул и засеменил к лестнице. Спускался маиссо неловко, боком, высоко задирая хвостовой отросток и осторожно перенося лапы с широко растопыренными пальцами со ступеньки на ступеньку.

Боумантессе привалился к перилам, озирая огромную территорию выработок. Плавные изгибы холмов, где шумел вековой лес, нынче вырубленный под корень и пущенный на изготовление сотен тысяч досок. Более-менее ровные ряды бараков и палаток там, где соседствуют хумансоо-земляне и слаики. Хаотично лезущие друг на друга кривобокие хижины с дырявыми крышами из листьев, лагерь туземных рабочих, лаймеров. Блокгаузы надзирателей и охранников. Белые рифленые стены госпиталя, холщовые навесы над обеденными столами. Приземистый щитовой домик инженерного корпуса. Запутанная сеть промывочных лотков, корпуса первичной очистки и обработки руды. Паутина дощатых настилов, по которой лаймеры с удивительной ловкостью перегоняют пронзительно скрипящие тачки. Поблескивающие на солнце рельсы двух железнодорожных колей для вагонеток с рудой. Несколько кораблей у причала и уходящий ввысь канат, удерживающий аэростат со сменой наблюдателей.

Конечно, система далека от идеала. Постоянно что-то ломается, гниет, ржавеет и выходит из строя. И все же, все же... В кои-то веки он добился почти бесперебойного функционирования. Колесики и шестеренки должным образом пригнаны друг к другу.

Шахта Хаабо. В переводе с одного из сотен местных наречий — «Место, где умирает свет». Темное сердце лесов Лаймерины. Идеально круглое отверстие восьмиста земных ярдов в поперечнике, пятьсот ярдов конусообразно сужающейся выработки. Изыскатели утверждают, якобы на самом дне тянется глубокая скважина, нерегулярно исторгающая вонючий сизый дым. Наклонные стены рудника иссечены концентрическими спиралями узких дорожек. Лязгающие цепные механизмы безостановочно опускают и поднимают контейнеры с разрыхленной породой. Рабочие, бесчисленные рабочие, куда не кинь взгляд — около семидесяти сотен горняков и тысячи три вспомогательного персонала. С лопатами, обоюдоострыми кайлами, плоскими отбойными теслами, бурами, молотками на длинных ручках и бесконечными бухтами канатов. Уходя вглубь, рудник минует несколько слоев породы: желтый нагтуран, светло-голубой ферралит с вкраплениями оранжевого подзола, травянисто-бурый и насыщенный, пугающий своей яркостью плотный красный вивиантид. Водоносный слой, подпитывающий текущую рядом реку, миллиардами крохотных капель сочится по влажно поблескивающим стенам.

Неумолчный, неостановимый перестук металла, дробящего камень, мешается с голосом Хаабо — низким, стонущим звуком, висящим над огромной копью. Вонь, смрад, многоголосица. Беспрестанная суета и мельтешение, смерть и жизнь.

Хаабо, драгоценное месторождение жил кварцолита, способного вдохнуть жизнь в двигатели парящих среди звезд кораблей. Скрытые в земной толще кристаллы редчайшего алого тиффеира, необходимого для калибровки точнейших приборов астронавигации. Сокровище компании «Ютани», оказавшееся под внезапным ударом.

Но теперь, хвала Тысячеокому и безмерной мудрости его, все позади. Мертвецов закопают в мягкий рассыпчатый грунт или сожгут. Процесс добычи вернется к налаженному распорядку. Через пять месячных оборотов Лаймерины вокруг местного солнца на орбите возникнет фрегат Метрополии. С припасами, новой сменой рабочих и новыми управляющими. Боумантессе сдаст дела преемнику, подведет итоги, получит расчет и щедрую премию за превышение срока службы. Кварцолит и тиффеир с величайшим бережением перенесут в корабельные сейфы с патентованными замками тройной степени защиты. Фрегат расправит тонкие, искрящиеся золотом паруса, ловя солнечный свет и ложась на обратный курс. Из иллюминатора каюты Боумантессе будет следить за тем, как уменьшается треклятая Лаймерина. Он вернется домой. На прекрасную Таульгу с умеренным климатом и прохладными ветрами, к родным и семье. Совершит очистительный обряд в древнем храме над серым плоским заливом и пройдет по многоцветным городским мостовым.

Пять оборотов. Он выдержит. Не позволит ливням, обжигающему солнцу и надрывным стонам шахты свести себя с ума. Он подписал контракт и не последует кривой тропкой предшественника, пустившего себе пулю в лоб за день до прибытия фрегата.

После всего, что ему пришлось пережить, он обязан дождаться корабля из Метрополии.


	2. Chapter 2

Двумя декадами ранее.

Боумантессе, управляющий шахты Хаабо.

Анкис завершил опрос надзирателей и бригадиров, сверился со списками наемных работников из офиса управляющего и подвел итоги:

— Одиннадцать жертв. Одиннадцать мертвых и с полсотни раненых.

Маиссо нервно облизывался. На крапчато-рыжей шкуре проступили неровные, расплывчатые пятна оттенка сырого мяса, признак изрядного душевного расстройства.

Охранники выложили собранные трупы в ряд, накрыв каждый вылинявшей мешковиной.

Тоскливо подсчитывая грядущие убытки, Боумантессе в лицах представлял неизбежный скандал в двух актах. Сперва его отчитают удаленно, посредством шквала телеграмм по каблографу. Затем, по возвращении в Метрополию и появлении на совете директоров — лично. Позорная отставка, лишение пенсиона, навек погубленная репутация. Как он посмотрит в глаза предкам?

С утра ни один молоток не ударил по камню. Ни один бур не вгрызся в слежавшийся за миллионы лет грунт. В кои-то веки умолкли стенания ненасытного жерла Хаабо. Трусоватые лаймеры укрылись в хижинах, трясясь, надрывно причитая и натирая вонючим фруктовым соком уродливые статуэтки своих божков. Две-три сотни хумансоо и слаиков из тех, что покрепче духом и погромче голосом, плотным галдящим кругом толпились у стен Малого Дома, конторы Боумантессе. Испуг, овладевший умами и душами, грозил обернуться бездумной и бессмысленной агрессией. Несправедливый, но требующий скорого воздаяния гнев, нацеленный на представителей компании «Ютани». Должности которых, по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств, в эту смену исполняли Боумантессе и Анкис.

Дубинки, электрострекала и непререкаемый авторитет командира наемного отряда блюстителей порядка, майора Шолто, пока удерживали толпу от активных действий. До слуховых перепонок управляющего долетел устрашающий рык майора, хумансоо с Альтерры. Шолто громогласно призывал к порядку, обещая вскорости намотать на кулак кишки любой злокозненной твари, имевшей наглость сунуть гнусную морду на вверенный его попечению рудник. Каждый и всякий, от машиниста и горняка до прачки и уборщика мусора, сможет подойти и самолично убедиться: опасность позади!

— Я вижу девять, — Боумантессе перечитал продолговатые холмики.

— Два тела не найдено. Их либо утащили за пределы лагеря, либо... эээ... уничтожили полностью, не оставив ни косточки или обрывка кожи.

Маиссо облизнулся с такой яростью, что зацепил кончиком шершавого языка чувствительное мигательное веко и зашипел.

— Также не поддается точному подсчету, сколько... эээ... особей умерщвлено в лагере туземцев, — добавил Анкис, проморгавшись.

— У лаймеров ведь есть глава поселения, староста? Кривой на один бок старикан с палкой, который худо-бедно изъясняется на рог-спике и вечно орет на соплеменников, как его?

— Рафихаши. Он не разумеет нашей системы счисления, — растолковал помощник. — Если я верно уловил смысл его путаных речений, лаймеры не дорожат своими жизнями. Лес дал, лес взял. Таков их незамысловатый взгляд на мир. Все, что удалось вызнать: лаймеров погибло больше десятка, но меньше полусотни. Остальные напуганы и твердят, якобы Хаабо — проклятое место. Еще одно подобное нападение, и аборигены устремятся прочь. Разбегутся по джунглям или пойдут на восход, к поселению Мауриндо. Паника заразна. Следом за ними рванутся хумансоо и слаики. Охранники могут удержать два или три десятка беглецов, но не рискнут встать на пути испуганной толпы.

— Всеобщее бегство — полная катастрофа, — согласился Боумантессе. Главе блюстителей пока не удавалось разогнать рабочих, но угрожающие выкрики звучали тише и реже. Майор Шолто зашагал к управляющему и его помощнику, твердо чеканя шаг по прогибающемуся деревянному настилу.

— Скоро угомонятся, — обещал хумансоо. Его округлый головной убор чуть сдвинулся влево, нарушив привычную симметрию. Быстрым движением пальца Шолто восстановил безупречность центровки. — Посулите увеличить вечерние порции воды и пищи и, вот увидите, разъяренные трудяги дружно потопают на рудник. Зато с ночными сменами наверняка возникнут затруднения.

— В параграфах контрактов оговорена вероятность ночных работ и указано количество отводимых на них часов, — вмешался Анкис. — Согласно настойчивым требованиям юристов из Комитета Межрасовой Гуманности, контракт был предварительно зачитан и разъяснен каждому из рабочих.

— В контрактах также прописана обязанность компании по обеспечению безопасных условий труда, — отпарировал Шолто. — Как-то: защита рабочих от погодных катаклизмов и нападений агрессивных существ любого рода и степени разумности. Ночные визитеры в точности подпадают под это определение. Кстати, почтенный Боумантессе, вы заметили: никто из уцелевших свидетелей не дал точного описания нападавших зверей? Одни твердят о блестящих клыках, другие — о твердой как сталь чешуе, третьи — о ярости и скорости, неподвластной глазу, но разрозненные детали никак не складываются в общую картину. Интересно, туземцы умеют охотиться на этих тварей?

— Пойдите и расспросите, — хумансоо обладали поразительной способностью одновременно удивлять и раздражать. Земляне грызлись насмерть из-за сущей ерунды, делали поразительно глубокие выводы на основе крайне скудной информации и вредили соплеменникам там, где любая другая нация предпочла бы выгодное сотрудничество.

— Уже пытался, после первого нападения. Лингвоадаптер пасует перед здешним бульканьем, скрежетом и шипением. Местные, освоившие пару сотен слов на рог-спике, несут полную чушь. Знаете, я даже пролистал заметки профессора Стенлида, первооткрывателя и исследователя Лаймерины. Его экспедиция на аэростатах изучила и картографировала только один материк из трех, но мэтр уверенно относил местную фауну к разряду «Каппа».

— Преобладание рептилий и амфибий, большое количество разновидностей птиц, примитивные млекопитающие, низкая популяция хищников, почти полное отсутствие крупных особей, — припомнил классификацию Боумантессе, мысленно пометив себе в ближайшее время ознакомиться с трудами Стенлида. Негоже, чтобы какой-то хумансоо превзошел в образованности представителя древней и могущественной расы таульгар.

— В точку. Никаких разгуливающих табунами больших злобных тварей навроде тахоргов или гандарий. Но профессор Стенлид и его отряд физически не могли обшарить каждый укромный уголок Великого Леса и пересчитать по головам его обитателей. Кто-то наверняка остался незамеченным. Мы его изловим. Непременно изловим, — Шолто ухмыльнулся, показав квадратные желтоватые зубы. — У меня есть кое-какие соображения, но мне нужно ваше разрешение.

— Пойдемте в дом, — махнул рукой таульгар, передернувшись от гнетущего осознания того, как сопревшая кожа покрывается новыми мокнущими волдырями. — Обсудим ваши предложения. Анкис, распорядитесь, чтобы тела поскорее захоронили. Анкис?..

Заместитель управляющего рудником застыл, обратив плоскую чешуйчатую морду к безоблачному куполу небес. Высунувшийся из пасти кончик языка маиссо часто подергивался.

Высоко в небе над Хаабо полыхнуло ослепительным сиянием. Из трескучей лиловой вспышки вывалился стремительно увеличивающийся в размерах темный объект, перечеркнувший прозрачную бирюзу огненно-дымным шлейфом. Некое воздухоплавательное судно малого тоннажа с нарастающим пронзительным воем падало вниз, чудом удерживаясь от срыва в неконтролируемый штопор. В толпе, неспешно бредущей к баракам и кухонным навесам, встревоженно завопили.

Майор свистяще выругался. Сорвался с места, на ходу скликая подчиненных и крича, чтобы все что есть мочи бежали прочь от реки. Прищурившись, Боумантессе отчетливо разглядел две мачты терпящего бедствие корабля, черный провал в борту и яростное голубое пламя ревущих дюз. Отчаянно дергая маневровыми рулями, межзвездный корабль на полном ходу валился прямиком на рудник.

Воображение управляющего с готовностью нарисовало жуткую картину. Взрыв двигателей с легкостью расшвыривает вагонетки и спиралью закручивает рельсы. Орущие рабочие в панике мечутся среди горящих палаток, сбивая друг друга с ног. Из опрокинутых тачек сыплется руда, драгоценные кристаллы исчезают в жидкой грязи. Уцелел ли на борту кто-нибудь из экипажа? Стоит ли кто у руля и в машинном отделении? Зря он с утра не сверился с астрологическим оракулом. Может, там имелось недвусмысленное предостережение: грядущий день станет одним из самых скверных в жизни Боумантессе.

Веерообразные паруса, плотно прижатые к реям, с треском распахнулись, поймав жаркий ветер Лаймерины. Не выдержав многократно возросшей нагрузки, грот-мачта переломилась пополам, увлекая за собой паутину бегущего такелажа. Фок-мачта устояла. На высоте около полусотни ярдов судно, не замедляя падения, резко задрало нос. Оглушительно заскрежетав, обе дюзы провернулись на направляющих осях, приняв вертикальное положение и перенацелив выхлоп вверх.

Дымящийся корабль завис над мутной зеленой водой, отбрасывая расплывчатое отражение, и с грохотом шлепнулся в липкие объятия. С пронзительным хлопком вырубился двигатель.

Подпрыгивая, точно запущенный твердой рукой плоский камешек, и бороздя кормой грязную воду, судно пролетело над рекой. Врезалось в заиленное мелководье и остановилось, завалившись на правый борт. Из пробоины сыпался град радужных искр, мелькали языки пламени. С заполошными криками метались над рекой потревоженные птицы.

Боумантессе, как завороженный, опустил взгляд на часовой браслет. От появления неизвестного корабля в небе до его падения миновало ровным счетом двадцать стандартных секунд. Никто из горняков не пострадал. Ни единая единица оборудования не была повреждена. Те, кто пребывал на борту, обладали нервами, свитыми из лучшей легированной стали. Или пользовались особым расположением Госпожи Случайностей.

Таульгар наконец выдохнул. На кормовой надстройке мелькнула одинокая фигура. Судя по сложению, из гоминидов. Пронзительно зашипело, клубами повалил белесый дым. Экипаж запустил порошковые помпы, сбивая разгулявшееся на нижней палубе пламя.

Управившись с огнем и убедившись, что корабль в безопасности, человек вернулся на сильно накрененную палубу. Прикинул расстояние до воды, тяжеловесно перевалился через поручни и с шумом ухнул вниз. Утонув в иле почти по колено, замахал руками. Поймал равновесие и, с усилием преодолевая вязкое сопротивление густой воды, заковылял к берегу.

Больше с борта потерпевшего крушение судна не сошел никто. То ли прочие члены экипажа не дожили до момента рискованной посадки на Лаймерину, то ли хумансоо был умелым звездоплавателем, не нуждавшимся в помощниках и спутниках.

На низком пологом берегу человек остановился, озираясь по сторонам. С длиннополого кожаного плаща, традиционной униформы косменов-людей, ручейками лилась грязная вода.

Гость с потерпевшего крушение корабля сумел посадить поврежденный борт, не разбив его в щепки. Ему хватило спокойствия, выдержки и рассудительности, чтобы сохранить невозмутимость под обстрелом множества любопытных глаз и в опасной близости от зловеще искрящих электрострекал надзирателей рудника.

Стоило взглянуть на незваного визитера поближе, прежде чем решить, как с ним поступить. В звездных лоциях статус Лаймерины указывался как «Планета свободного доступа», но в приватных инструкциях управляющим Хаабо неоднократно подчеркивалась крайняя нежелательность появления посторонних лиц на территории рудника.

Украдкой поскребя особенно сильно чесавшийся волдырь, таульгар решительно заковылял вперед. Помощник обогнал его, покрикивая на рабочих и требуя расступиться. Когда управляющий добрался до речного берега, майор Шолто уже высился там, агрессивно косясь на незнакомца.

Боумантессе всегда затруднялся с определением возраста хумансоо, уверенно отличая разве что молодь от стариков. По мнению таульгар, новоприбывший мог быть ровесником командира блюстителей. Ростом, сложением и шириной плеч он изрядно превосходил как Шолто, так и любого рабочего-человека Хаабо. Лицо гостя потемнело от сажи. Когда он сдвинул на лоб круглые авиаторские очки с толстыми стеклами, вокруг глубоко посаженных глаз остались светлые пятна.

Глаза у него были цвета каленого песчаника.

— Говорит, при выходе из Туннеля угодил в полосу астероидов и не сумел увернуться, — вполголоса доложил майор. — Просит разрешения задержаться для ремонта.

— Вы один? — спросил Боумантессе. Управляющий предпочитал не пользоваться лингвоадаптером, с трудом освоив рог-спик. Не вполне доверяя своему произношению, он уточнил: — Вы шли на корабле в одиночку, без экипажа? Кто вы, где ваш порт приписки?

— Планета Найхави, Пояс Ятранги, — голос у хумансоо был низкий и раскатистый. Звучание неприятно отдавалось в тонких слуховых диафрагмах таульгар. Отвечал человек неторопливо, с мельчайшей заминкой перед каждым словом, словно на лету выбирал наилучший вариант ответа: — Держал курс через Туннель К-38 к Альтаиру. Мой экипаж — я сам.

— Вольный Странник, что ли? — с плохо скрываемой неприязнью уточнил Шолто.

Боумантессе знал причину его раздражения. Гильдия Странников занималась свободным исследованием дальних и опасных участков Второго Сектора, их картографированием и геологическими изысканиями. Частенько принимая под крыло проходимцев, сорвиголов и авантюристов любых рас, за кругленькую мзду покрывая их темные делишки. Схваченные за руку, представители руководства Гильдии всякий раз клялись, мол, произошла досадная роковая случайность. Впредь не повторится. Знающие вполголоса утверждали: именно таким способом Гильдия пополняет бюджет и остается на плаву.

— Можно сказать и так, — кивнул звездоплаватель. Трудившиеся на рудниках хумансоо для удобства сбривали растительность на голове под корень. Пришлец мог похвалиться длинной и густой, маслянисто поблескивающей шевелюрой иссиня-черного цвета. Боумантессе счел волосяной покров хумансоо обильными кожистыми выростами на черепе, но, приглядевшись, осознал ошибку. Натуральные волосы, заплетенные во множество упругих, толстых косичек. Каждую из них перехватывало металлическое кольцо с гравировкой. При движениях кольца соударялись, испуская тихий перезвон, обладавший определенной гармонией. Прежде Боумантессе не встречал людей, таскавших на голове подобное нелепое сооружение. — Называйте меня... — опять крохотная пауза: — Сайнжа.

— Боумантессе, управляющий, — представился таульгар. — Майор Шолто, глава наших блюстителей. Не вступайте с ним в конфликты и можете разместить свой корабль у пристаней, — он яростно фыркнул, прочищая носовую полость от залетевшей внутрь мошкары. — Здесь рудник, а не судоверфь. Наши механики — не корабельные инженеры. Вряд ли они в силах предоставить материалы или оборудование для починки ваших повреждений.

— Обойдусь своими запасами.

— Не покидайте без лишней надобности окрестностей причала, — с нажимом потребовал управляющий. — У нас есть несколько лавок, торгующих провизией и инструментами. Торговцы принимают к оплате мультикредиты и криптоиены. Вы... э-э... понимаете меня?

— Вполне, — заверил хумансоо.

— В таком случае, добро пожаловать на Лаймерину, — буркнул Боумантессе, поворачиваясь к незваному гостю спиной.

— Не нравится он мне, — Шолто и Анкис шагали за управляющим к крыльцу Малого Дома.

— Это я уловил.

— Да нет, проблема не в Гильдии Странников, — отмахнулся майор. — Там, конечно, всякий сброд ошивается... меня беспокоит другое. Он упомянул, якобы родом с Найхави. Вы читали в «Вестнике» о том, что там случилось?

— Читал, — кивнул Боумантессе. — Правительство Фузии высказало глубочайшие соболезнования уцелевшим представителям тамошней общины. Верховный круг Таульги присоединился.

— Они сами накликали несчастья на свою голову, — майор резким движением распахнул дверь перед управляющим. Боумантессе с облегчением вздохнул, шагнув в прохладную полутьму офиса. — Дерзнули превзойти замыслы Творца и нарушить его заповеди. Заключать брачные союзы с аборигенами еще никуда не шло. Но признавать за явленным на свет потомством равные права с истинными людьми? Воистину мерзость в глазах Господа. Неудивительно, что Он в несказанной милости своей обрушил на них мор, глад и огнь небесный.

— На территории рудника недопустима любая форма религиозной пропаганды, — раздраженно напомнил управляющий. Никто из таульгар не мог постичь упрямой привычки хумансоо при всяком удобном и неудобном случае ссылаться на своего Господа. Судя по противоречивым заповедям, легендарный творец человеческой расы отличался склочным и неуживчивым нравом. Его обильно расплодившиеся и расселившиеся по Второму Сектору творения были ничуть не лучше. Развязать многолетнюю кровную вражду с собственными соплеменниками только потому, что у тех иной окрас кожных покровов или другой говор — вполне в человеческих традициях.

С другой стороны, именно представители хумансоо настояли на создании Комитета Гуманности и разработке единого Трудового кодекса. Люди ввели понятие Индекса разумности и превратили свой язык в средство межрасового общения. Их тяга к экспансии и познанию нового была всепоглощающей. Диковинная нация. Одна из самых парадоксальных в Союзе Фузии.

— Прошу прощения, — запоздало спохватился Шолто. — Только этот субъект с Найхави выглядит крайне подозрительно. Заметили, какой здоровенный парень? Не исключено, что среди его предков затесались коренные уроженцы Пояса Ятранги. Эти, как их — яутаджа?

Боумантессе плюхнулся на стул. Анкис сунулся в недра гудящего охладительного агрегата, заботливо водрузив перед управляющим запотевший стакан голубого мотылькового чая с мелкими кусочками льда. Шолто многозначительно откашлялся. Надежды не оправдались. Маиссо проигнорировал намек, оставив человека без прохладительного.

— Он — потерпевший кораблекрушение. Морской закон Фузии предписывает оказать ему помощь, невзирая на происхождение и вероисповедание, — отрезал таульгар. — Да, всегда остается досадная вероятность, что рухнувший с небес искатель приключений трудится на конкурирующую фирму. Уверен, тебе достанет сообразительности приставить к нему пару-тройку пристальных глаз и шустрых ног. Убедись, что он занят ремонтом корабля и не покидает причал. Незваный гость — не самая большая из наших бед. Куда больше меня занимает хищная тварь, безнаказанно истребляющая рабочих. Сегодня нам удалось предотвратить волнения. Завтра, особенно если ночью нападение повторится, мы рискуем столкнуться с бунтом. Ты упомянул, якобы у тебя имеется план. Излагай. Анкис, налей господину блюстителю.

Прихлебывая охлажденный джин, Шолто поделился замыслом. Выслушав, Анкис испустил долгий и протяжный шип. Хумансоо на его месте удивленно присвистнул бы сквозь зубы.

— Рискованно, — высказался Боумантессе.

— Не спорю. Однако мы оказались перед выбором: несколько жизней против ежеутреннего подсчета мертвецов и перспективы повального бегства, — здраво указал майор. — Не забудем о гневе совета директоров. Вряд ли им понравятся новости о срыве работ. Мои люди осмотрели тела и расспросили очевидцев, сойдясь во мнении: нам противостоит одинокая особь. Кровожадная и быстрая, но все-таки одна. Хищная тварь из джунглей, привлеченная новыми запахами и легкой доступностью добычи. Явись она со стаей сородичей, нам бы не поздоровилось. Но бестия одна. Мы ее одолеем.

— Ладно, — сдался натиску управляющий. Раса хумансоо славится врожденной хитростью, коварством и изобретательностью в деле уничтожения противника. Майор был прав, упомянув дирекцию «Ютани». В Метрополии не сильно обрадуются, получив каблограмму о беспорядках на драгоценной шахте Хаабо. — Приступайте.

Шолто удалился, бодро стуча каблуками. Анкис заменил стаканы на толстенный гроссбух и папки с отчетами бригадиров участков. Перелистывая шелестящие страницы, Боумантессе на миг отвлекся сторонним размышлением. Хумансоо следовали древним традициям Старой Земли, именуясь родовой фамилией и прибавляя к ней одно или несколько личных имен. В документах майора Шолто, к примеру, указывалось, что его зовут Арчибальд. Мрачный капитан «Погони» представился просто Сайнжей. Что это — имя, фамилия, клановое прозвище? Возможно, у выходцев из Пояса Ятранги приняты собственные обычаи, не такие, как у прочих хумансоо. Какая разница, пусть именуется как ему угодно. Лишь бы скорей починил свою разбитую лоханку и убрался с Лаймерины.

— Хумансоо вздорят, — доложил Анкис, в наползающих сумерках возникнув слева от управляющего, усердно боровшегося с цифрами сводного отчета за истекший месяц. Отчет уверенно побеждал.

— Склонность к постоянным конфликтам на пустом месте и поиск выходов из них является одной из основополагающих черт эволюционного механизма землян. Верую, однажды хумансоо схлестнутся с еще более склочной расой и, ко всеобщему облегчению, сгинут с мировой арены, — Боумантессе с усилием пошевелил пальцами, нывшими от долгой работы с чернильным самописцем и заедающими дисками арифмометра. — Мне непременно нужно знать об очередной стычке в рабочем лагере? Поддержание порядка — обязанностей блюстителей.

— Это не потасовка среди шахтеров, — помощник деловито сложил разбросанные по столу разлинованные листы в аккуратные стопки. — Ссорятся майор Шолто и чужак, что утром обрушился с неба.

— И какова же причина разногласий? — попытка встать оказалась для таульгар неудачной, затекшие ноги подвели. Он сызнова грузно плюхнулся седалищем на неудобный хлипкий стул, предназначенный скорей для хумансоо. Нелепая шаткая конструкция, подточенная червями и сыростью, когда-нибудь развалится под его тяжестью. Надо отбить сверхсрочную каблограмму в Метрополию с требованием снарядить быстроходный клипер и доставить управляющему качественное самоходное кресло с поворотным механизмом.

— Чужак не одобряет ловушку, сделанную по распоряжению Шолто, — маиссо ловко затянул завязки на целлулоидной папке и водрузил ее на положенное место. — Согласно обычаям землян, от угрожающих слов они вот-вот перейдут к рукоприкладству. Мне передать им от вашего имени указание немедля вернуться к полезной деятельности?

Боумантессе утробно вздохнул. Долг начальствующего призывает пойти и твердой рукой навести порядок. А также самолично взглянуть на воплощение в жизнь умозрительных планов Шолто.

Майор выбрал для своих целей полянку у границ палаточного лагеря слаиков. Множество ног вытоптало небольшой участок земли до каменной твердости, но сквозь трещины упорно пробивались пучки жесткой желтой травы. Чуть дальше тянулись заросли кустов с длинными острыми иглами вместо листвы и начинался плавный подъем склона холма. На полянке торчало невесть как уцелевшее дерево: старое, приземистое, с узловатой шелушащейся корой и раскидистыми ветвями. У самой макушки вызывающе трепыхалось несколько плотных кожистых листьев, напоминавших о некогда густой, а теперь совершенно облетевшей кроне.

Дерево служило центром условного треугольника из высоких, шаткого вида помостов, наскоро сколоченных рабочими шахты по указаниям майора. На один из них только что с трудом взгромоздился по приставной лестнице надсмотрщик-хумансоо. Теперь он неловко устраивался верхом на широкой доске, пытаясь не уронить вниз элементы снаряжения. Помост угрожающе раскачивался и зловеще скрипел. Троица слаиков суетилась внизу, обматывая растопыренные ноги-жерди размочаленными веревками в попытках остановить непрерывное колыхание. Блюститель яростным шепотом клял небо, землю и лично Создателя.

Под деревом громоздилась реквизированная в кухнях большая дощатая клеть из-под мешков с ячневой мукой. Она и послужила источником конфликта между главой блюстителей шахты Хаабо и Вольным Странником. Вернее, не сама клеть, но запертые внутри лаймеры. В сгущающейся темноте Боумантессе затруднялся определить, сколько их там. Судя по объему клети, внутри впритык умещались около десятка особей. Иногда лаймеры боязливо просовывали руки в узкие просветы между досками. Тонкие подергивающиеся кисти с длинными суставчатыми пальцами издали неприятно смахивали на пауканов-скакунцов.

Сайнжа, низко опустив голову и сунув руки в карманы плаща, недвижно громоздился рядом с клетью. Шолто агрессивно надвигался на него, активированное электрострекало блюстителя потрескивало крохотными лиловыми разрядами. Мгновение-другое, и с Шолто станется пустить его в ход.

— Майор! — окликнул управляющий. При звуке его голоса блюститель отступил на пару шагов и торопливо щелкнул рычажком на рукоятке стрекала. — Шолто, что вы творите? Зачем притащили это? — он махнул рукой в сторону клетки.

— Для ловли кровожадного хищника необходима живая приманка, — раздраженно огрызнулся майор.

— Я уловил. Тягловые животные вас не устроят? Возьмите одно или даже парочку.

— Согласно параграфу тридцать дробь двенадцать, гужевой скот настрого запрещено использовать в иных целях, помимо работ на шахте, — злорадно отчеканил Шолто. — Тягловые прибыли на фрегате, их доставка вылетела в кругленькую сумму. Насильственная гибель каждой особи должна быть зафиксирована надлежащим протоколом по форме Бис-314-Мортал с указанием причин смерти, плюс сопроводительная документация. Твари из леса сожрут нас прежде, чем мы закончим шлепать печати и подписи.

Слаикам удалось добиться того, чтобы помост не раскачивался, и они торопливо перебежали укреплять следующий. Балансирующий наверху хумансоо выронил парочку сверкнувших медью патронов и испуганно икнул.

— Обойдемся помощью наших маленьких примитивных друзей, — Шолто быстро и метко щелкнул стрекалом по высунутым пальцам лаймеров. — Посидят под замком да жалобно поверещат хором для пущей убедительности.

— Вы известили Рафихаши о том, что забрали нескольких его соплеменников? — Боумантессе уже понял, что хумансоо ни за что не откажется от намеченного плана.

— Конечно, — не моргнув глазом, браво солгал Шолто. — Сейчас малость пустим им кровь, и разбегаемся по номерам. Ночь будет долгой. Господину непрошеному защитнику самое время совершить поворот налево кругом и вернуться к собственным заботам.

Лаймеры забарахтались, забиваясь друг под друга и качая клетку. По носовым рецепторам таульгар остро резануло кислой вонью животного страха. Майор шагнул ближе, примериваясь сгрести кого-нибудь из туземцев. Управляющий мысленно прикинул, скольким из лаймеров выпадет удача дотянуть до следующего рассвета.

Сайнжа повернулся и почти без замаха ударил ногой в тяжелом высоком ботинке по стыку дощатых стенок.

Клеть, ухнув, распалась на части, точно прогнившая коробка. На ее месте застыл ком угловато переплетенных тел. Местная луна отразилась искоркой в испуганно моргавших зрачках туземцев.

— Кыш. Пошли вон.

Лаймеров не пришлось долго уговаривать. Плотный ком распался на приземистые, сгорбленные фигурки, дружно порхнувшие в сторону палаточного лагеря слаиков. Один из туземцев проскочил вплотную к Боумантессе, толкнув управляющего.

— Какого хрена?.. — взвился Шолто. — Ты что себе позволяешь, а? За решеткой давно не сидел? Так я тебя обеспечу новыми впечатлениями!

Над головой Боумантессе сухо щелкнул взводимый курок. Из кустов вразнобой откликнулись механические собратья. При мысли о нацеленных в его сторону стволах многокамерное сердце таульгар сбилось с безупречного ритма. Вдобавок (как всегда, некстати) ужасно захотелось почесаться. Отправить в управляющий офис «Ютани» каблограмму с настоятельной рекомендацией впредь набирать в отряд блюстителей кого угодно, кроме хумансоо. Сойдут даже слизнеобразные калхи, принципиально не бравшие в ложноподии никакого оружия и ползавшие со скоростью смертельно раненого краба.

— Слабые и хилые не годятся для достойной приманки, — невозмутимо припечатал Вольный Странник. — Не прикидывайся, словно не понимал этого. Они не способны привлечь внимание достойной добычи. Я останусь вместо них.

— Никак, когда падал, головой о станину приложился? — с фальшивым сочувствием осведомился майор. — Даю три секунды на то, чтобы убраться прочь, иначе...

— Довольно, — от перебранки хумансоо у управляющего разнылись оба слуховых завитка, и внутренний, и внешний. — Вы, гость! Мы не просили о помощи, но если вы способны подтвердить слово делами — отлично. Стойте там и изображайте достойную приманку. Шолто, займитесь своими прямыми обязанностями.

Хумансоо возмущенно распялил рот, собираясь разразиться новой длинной тирадой. Анкис зашипел на него, часто помавая короткими широкопалыми лапами и всячески намекая: сейчас не лучший момент оспаривать приказы старшего по должности. Выказав свое раздражение смачным плевком на сухую землю, майор накинулся на подчиненных-хумансоо и возившихся с укреплением помоста слаиков.

Стемнело, над горизонтом неспешно взошла троица малых лун Лаймерины. Диссо, большой спутник, нынче пребывал в противофазе. Боумантессе с помощником укрылись в палатке, откуда блюстители спешно вытолкали пятерку недовольных шахтеров. Анкис, повозившись, увязал входные полотнища так, чтобы сквозь щель открывался отличный вид на дерево и помосты вокруг него.

Для грузного таульгар не нашлось подходящего седалища, кроме сложенных в несколько раз плетеных матрасов. Боумантессе старался лишний раз не шевелиться и не задумываться о полчищах обрадованных блох, мигрирующих с прелой травы в складки многострадальной кожи таульгар. Крохотная палатка казалась управляющему вонючим мешком, натянутым на голову. Отовсюду на грани слышимости долетали сиплые перешептывания слаиков, их булькающее дыхание и шелест трущихся чешуек. Чужой страх был осязаемым, липким и вязким, как болотная грязь. Он затмевал здравость рассудка, требуя вжаться в узловатую землю, сделаться крохотным и незаметным, умоляя божеств Лаймерины отвести беду стороной.

Когда становилось совсем невмоготу, Боумантессе выискивал взглядом незваного гостя с Найхави. Вольный темной недвижной тенью маячил под деревом. Из внутреннего кармана плаща он вытащил манок, и время от времени подносил его ко рту. Манок испускал тонкие, прерывистые звуки, терзающие слух и схожие с визгом агонизирующего в капкане животного.

Время тягучими каплями воды впитывалось в растрескавшуюся землю. В отдалении взревывала шахта Хаабо, устрашая ночную смену. Слаики утомились перешептываться и затихли. Где-то бдительно вглядывались в темень колышущихся под ветром лесов хумансоо. По плохо натянутой холстине палатки простучал короткий, быстро закончившийся дождь.

— Почему мы решили, что оно вернется? — едва слышно пробормотал Анкис. — Может, оно вообще больше сюда не сунется.

— Как верно заметил хумансоо, мы торчим здесь ради того, чтобы убедить рабочих — Компания защищает их интересы и по мере сил оберегает их никчемные жизни, — проворчал управляющий. Не выдержав, Боумантессе украдкой поскреб ноющий бок, дергаясь от неосторожных прикосновений к набухшим волдырям. Далеко в холмах спросонья истошно заголосил потревоженный бушалаго и тут же умолк, напуганный собственным визгом.

— Если нынешняя засада закончится впустую, можно организовать постоянные ночные дежурства с обходами, — предложил маиссо. — Привлечь в помощь блюстителям рабочих.

— Дополнительные расходы, — напомнил таульгар.

— Оформим как мобилизацию вольнонаемных служащих в целях...

Анкис не договорил. Атака на границы шахты Хаабо началась внезапно, стремительно и без малейшего предупреждения. Нечто крупное и быстрое, двигавшееся неровными скачками, проломилось сквозь колючие заросли, мимоходом своротив помост с людьми. Хумансоо заорали, один успел выпалить в воздух. Вспышка выстрела на миг выхватила очертания длинной покатой спины, отливающей в маслянисто блестящий черно-синий перелив, и угловато вывернутых конечностей. Маиссо взвизгнул, шмыгнул в дальний угол палатки и лихорадочно попытался закопаться в утоптанный земляной пол. Боумантессе застыл базальтовым изваянием — иного выбора ему не оставалось.

Тварь протопотала под деревом, где мгновение назад вроде бы маячил расслабленный силуэт Вольного, впустую заехав челюстями по коре. Боумантессе лихорадочно припоминал, где собирался засесть майор: вскарабкаться на помост или укрыться в засидке среди кустов. Грохнул выстрел. Кто-то из хумансоо не потерял присутствия духа, выпалив в тварь. Непонятно, попал или нет, ибо животное не издало ни звука, только рванулось в сторону рядов белеющих палаток. На светлом фоне тварь различалась чуть лучше. Блюстители на помостах и в кустах принялись вразнобой палить по быстро передвигающейся добыче. Некоторые из выстрелов поразили цель: тварь заметалась по непредсказуемой траектории, опрокидывая палатки. Перепуганные слаики пискляво застрекотали, барахтаясь под холстиной в попытках скорее выбраться наружу.

— Болваны, не туда! — Шолто выбежал на открытое место, размахивая фонарем. — К холмам, идиоты, гоните к холмам! Где это треклятое отродье?..

Тварь выскочила в полосу неяркого света. Боумантессе углядел скругленный край панциря и обрамленную оранжевой липкостью глубокую вмятину, суетливую вибрацию то ли жвал, то ли бахромы хватательных щупалец и приплюснутую морду. Майор вскинул руку. Слаженно рявкнули три ствола крупнокалиберного пистоля, выплюнув массивные свинцовые шарики.

Выстрел в упор из «корсара» имел неплохие шансы разнести зверюгу в клочья, но у хумансоо то ли малость сбился прицел, то ли промыслом судьбы тварь в последнее мгновение отшатнулась в сторону. Пули ушли в растрескавшуюся землю, выбив пылевые фонтанчики. Зверь ринулся вперед, обманчиво неуклюже выбрасывая длинные конечности. Кто-то стрелял, кто-то орал, Шолто нелепо замер на месте, выронив фонарь — и какофонию нарастающей паники остро и звонко прорезал высокий свист.

Вращающийся иззубренный диск наискось с хрустом врубился в голову твари, смахнув половину суетливо мельтешащих жвал. Второй диск перерубил длинную тонкую конечность, вынудив зверюгу панически закрутиться на месте, разбрызгивая оранжевую кроволимфу. Природа Лаймерины не сочла нужным наградить свое жутковатое творение голосовыми связками. Тварь металась в устрашающем безмолвии. Третий диск окончательно разворотил морду существа. Особо удачливый хумансоо, выпалив с помоста, проделал в блестящем панцире огромную дыру, брызнувшую густым оранжевым студнем. Существо с размаху ударилось боком о старое дерево и грузно завалилось набок, спазматически дергая уцелевшей конечностью и орошая вытоптанную землю вязкой оранжевой жидкостью.

— Анкис, — хрипло окликнул помощника Боумантессе. — Анкис, довольно. Похоже, все кончено.

Маиссо успел выкопать изрядных размеров яму и теперь, перемазавшись, задом выполз оттуда, всем видом демонстрируя пристыженное раскаяние и готовность к искуплению. Таульгар не упрекал помощника. Против природы не попрешь: уроженцы системы Маисс трусоваты и в случае опасности заботятся лишь о спасении своей драгоценной персоны. В отличие от слаиков, быстро смекнувших, что опасность миновала. Они вытащили соплеменников, барахтавшихся в опрокинутых палатках, зажгли лампы и факелы, и, шипяще перекликаясь, широким полукругом стянулись к месту побоища. Боумантессе неловко поднялся на ноги, поковыляв за рабочими. Успев как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как майор, перезарядив «корсар» и выкроив зверскую физиономию, всаживает заряд в складчатое брюхо агонизирующей твари. Слаики возбужденно гомонили, на шум и вопли подтянулись хумансоо. Радостная новость стремительно запорхала от палатки к палатке, от барака к бараку.

«Летающие диски, — таульгар, пыхтя от напряжения, упорно проталкивался в первые ряды. — Никто из блюстителей такими не пользуется. Дело рук Вольного? Куда он в таком случае запропастился?»

— Я говорил, никуда она от нас не денется! — во всю глотку заорал Шолто, углядев приближение управляющего. — Смотрите! Смотрите все, и не говорите потом, что не видели! — майор от души пнул тушу огромного зверя, испачкав сапоги в быстро густеющей оранжевой крови. — Зверюга глотнула свинца и подавилась им! Сдохла, мертвее не бывает!

Люди заорали. Возможно, громче всех надрывались те самые хумансоо, что нынешним утром бушевали около офиса управляющего, обвиняя компанию во всех грехах мира. Шолто размахивал «корсаром», героически олицетворяя защищающую длань «Ютани» на драматическом фоне отблесков керосиновых фонарей и багрянца факелов. Хумансоо отлично справился с толпой: дал соплеменникам и слаикам вволю проораться, разрешил всем желающим плюнуть на труп зверюги, после чего громогласно напомнил, что завтрашнюю смену на руднике никто не отменял.

Боумантессе постоял под деревом, таращась на закованную в хитиновый панцирь безголовую тушу. Зазубренные метательные диски таинственным образом исчезли. Шахтеры всех рас разбредались по палаткам, азартно изображая в лицах подробности охоты на чудовище.

«Одной заботой меньше. Какой-то прок от невыносимых хумансоо», — управляющий зашагал к Малому Дому, стараясь не наступать в темные пятна пролитой крови зверюги, и окликая помощника:

— Анкис, завтра с утра распорядись убрать труп. Пусть закопают поскорее или сожгут, пока весь лагерь не провонял мертвечиной.

Маиссо торопливо затряс плоской головой.

Подле домика конторы они разошлись. Боумантессе ночевал в Малом Доме, Анкис — в отдельном шатре с двумя младшими по рангу сородичами, исполнявшими должности клерков. Грузно вскарабкавшись по ступенькам, управляющий проковылял по скрипучему полу в задние комнаты. Вопреки распространенному в секторе Фузии заблуждению, таульгар нуждались во сне, как и все прочие расы. Однако для восстановления функций организма уроженцам Таульги требовалось около двух стандарт-часов и специально оборудованное место отдохновения. Слаикам удалось сколотить его отдаленное подобие, похожее на прислоненную к стене массивную раму для топчана с опорными перекрестьями. Забравшись внутрь и расположившись поудобнее, Боумантессе с облегчением перевел дух. Слишком много треволнений для одной ночи. В последний раз он настолько вымотался в те дни, когда бригада хумансоо по неосторожности проткнула стенку подземной каверны. Хлынувшая вниз по ярусам вода едва не привела к катастрофическому затоплению Хаабо...

Таульгар был уверен, что едва успел сомкнуть веки, как в дверь уже настойчиво скреблись. Между приоткрывшимися створками осторожно всунулась узкая морда помощника:

— Явился этот... Вольный. С ним доктор Йиюмбике. Хотят видеть вас. Говорят, срочно. Они в приемном офисе.

— Вот пусть там и остаются, — Боумантессе зажмурился от острых солнечных лучей, бивших в щели деревянных жалюзи, и осторожно, боком, покинул ложемент отдохновения. — Что им нужно, не сказали?

— Касательно вчерашней охоты...

— Вольному зачесалось восстановить попранную справедливость? — невольно хмыкнул таульгар. — Шолто не показывался?

— Майор на разработках.

Йиюмбике, заведовавший госпиталем Хаабо, происходил из народа слаиков, но не коренных обитателей Слаиката, а уроженцев отдаленной колонии. Тощий, с кожей непривычного темного оттенка, закутанный в светлое одеяние с символами врачевания, он оседлал расшатанный стул и непроницаемо пялился перед собой. Боумантессе считал доктора-слаика толковым специалистом, дотошным и знающим, однако склонным к изрядной желчности в словах и прямолинейной грубости в поступках. Видимо, сказывались издержки профессии. Поневоле очерствеешь и замкнешься в себе, ежедневно имея дело с переломанными конечностями и холерой людей, спорадическими вспышками дормикозной лихорадки у слаиков и неведомыми болячками лаймеров.

— Это не та тварь, — без долгих предисловий бухнул Сайнжа. Вольный не садился, подпирал спиной стенку. Десятки косиц вздрагивали и звенели, напоминая ворох потревоженных змей.

— Э? — потребовал разъяснений опешивший Боумантессе.

— Добыча, убитая ночью. Я выпотрошил ее.

Боумантессе невольно опустил взгляд на руки Вольного. Опять в карманах. Остается надеяться, что он хотя бы воспользовался дезинфектором, прежде чем вломиться спозаранку в офис управляющего.

— Еще я осмотрел следы на мертвецах и раненых. Сравнивал раны с когтями добычи.

— И что? — по-прежнему не мог взять в толк управляющий.

— Существо не питалось мясом, — с бесконечным терпением продолжал Сайнжа. — Не могло по природе своей. Не такое строение кишечника и желудка. Не такие челюсти. Он травоядный.

— Конфигурация когтей не совпадает с характером ранений пострадавших прошлой ночью, — прощелкал Йиюмбике.

— Он ворвался в лагерь! — вмешался Анкис. — Нападал на всех подряд!

— Нет, — мотнул головой Вольный. — Он не охотился, он бежал. Так боялся, что не разбирал дороги. Мы оказались у него на пути.

— От кого могло удирать столь огромное и сильное создание?

— Надо полагать, от кого-то более опасного, — едко заметил Йиюмбике.

— От того, кто приходил за свежей кровью.

— Вам-то откуда знать?! — не выдержал таульгар. Ночь выдалась прескверной, но утро — еще хуже. — Анкис, немедля отправь кого-нибудь за майором! Пусть тоже выслушает!

— Шолто напрочь не понимает ни лесов, ни живущей здесь добычи, — припечатал Сайнжа.

— Шолто служит на Лаймерине четвертый год! Вы свалились нам на голову только вчера и уже насквозь изучили местную фауну?

— Да, — без малейшего сомнения заявил Вольный Странник. Боумантессе испытал сильнейшее желание взреветь через прижатую языком заднюю носовую перегородку. Получавшийся в этом случае вибрирующий низкий звук внушал хумансоо неодолимое чувство страха. Хотя на этом, с Пояса Ятранги, безотказный трюк может и не сработать. Неправильный он, не такой, как прочие хумансоо.

— Самоуверенность однажды загонит вашу нацию в большую общую могилу, — предрек таульгар. — Предположим — только предположим! — что я окончательно выжил из ума и решил поверить вашим россказням. Что из этого следует?

— Новое нападение, — не замедлил с ответом Вольный. — Но теперь мы подготовимся как следует. Я объясню, как именно.

Боумантессе переглянулся с помощником. Маиссо часто заморгал третьим веком и раздул ноздри, едва заметно покачивая головой.

— Больше никаких нападений, — сухо отрезал управляющий. — Опасное животное убито. Мы благодарны вам за своевременное вмешательство и в качестве жеста доброй воли готовы предоставить бесплатные материалы для ремонта. Этим и ограничимся. Чините свой корабль и возвращайтесь к звездам.

Мысленно таульгар приготовился к долгому и муторному спору, в котором озлобленный хумансоо приведет сотни убедительных доказательств своей правоты. В конце концов человек повысит голос и сделается агрессивен. Анкис сбегает за блюстителями, сопротивляющегося Вольного-таки сунут под замок, а он, Боумантессе, сможет в спокойствии принять утреннюю порцию рациона и поразмыслить над планами грядущего дня.

— Ладно, — невозмутимо согласился Сайнжа. По  
вернулся, так что густая копна несуразных косичек хлестнула его по широченной спине, и вышел. Таульгар аж сдавленно ухнул от неожиданности.

— Он особо не надеялся, что к нему прислушаются, — подал голос Йиюмбике. — Но сказал, что его долг — упредить. Как и мой, кстати. Раненые минувшей ночью не идут на поправку и не скоро вернутся в забой. У этой твари когти словно нарочно перемазаны какой-то заразной слизью, препятствующей свертываемости крови. Похоже на эндемичный штамм бурцеаллеза, без полноценного анализа сказать трудно. Провести его я не смогу — за полным отсутствием необходимых средств, — слаик раздул горловой мешок, издав ряд влажно булькающих звуков.

— Размеры и содержимое госпитальной аптеки определялось не нами, — напомнил маиссо.

— Я в курсе. Делаю, что в моих силах. Но не удивляйтесь и не возмущайтесь, если в скором времени четверть раненых перейдет в разряд «полностью негодны к физическому труду», — Йиюмбике одернул длинное одеяние, почти утратившее первоначальный белоснежный оттенок, и с достоинством удалился.

Грядущий день точно не предвещал ничего хорошего.


	3. Chapter 3

Анкис, помощник управляющего шахты Хаабо.

Время неспешно утекало под утробные стонущие вздохи жерла шахты. Скрипели натягиваемые веревки, лязгали цепные передачи, деловито пыхтел локомотив, волоча вагонетки с отработанной рудой. За пределами рудника зелено-золотой колышущейся стеной высился лес. На тысячи ладов надрывались птицы, насекомые и мелкое зверье. В бескрайних кущах охотники скрадывали добычу, жертва, как водится, пыталась спастись, но ни одна крупная агрессивная тварь не пересекла незримой границы между лесом и территорией Хаабо.

Ждали дождя, но появившаяся на далеком горизонте свинцовая хмарь проползла стороной. Толстый гофрированный рукав мелко содрогался, под неумолчный рев насоса перекачивая воду из мутной реки в проржавевшие баки опреснителя. Бригады водоносов подставляли ведра под тонкий ручеек и разбегались по Хаабо, распределяя скудные порции воды между шахтерами. Ослепительно и зло, до слезной рези в глазах, сияло солнце Лаймерины. Тень от флагштока перед офисом съежилась в крохотную темную лужицу. Выцветший стяг с гербом Содружества Фузии уныло обвис в безветрии оглушительно жаркого дня, очередного из многих на руднике.

Помощник управляющего, встав задолго до рассвета, неспешно и безостановочно ковылял по деревянным настилам. Всякий вечер, прежде чем позволить себе краткий отдых, Анкис составлял обширный план на грядущий день — и методично вычеркивал пункт за пунктом.

Команда золотарей оттащила тушу убитой зверюги поближе к одной из выгребных ям и попыталась сжечь. Медленно обугливаясь и истекая оранжевой плотью, панцирь твари столь отвратительно вонял, что чихающий и надрывно кашляющий Анкис распорядился сбить пламя. Почерневшую тушу спихнули в яму с органическими отходами и обильно засыпали негашеной известью. Тела погибших рабочих с пристойным уважением вернули в извечный круговорот жизни — кого закопали на неумолимо растущем кладбище Хаабо, кого предали огненному погребению.

Управившись с печальной обязанностью, маиссо поспешил за отчетами к бригадирам ночной смены. Собирая в папку коряво заполненные разлинованные листы, Анкис в очередной раз отчитал десятников Второй и Одиннадцатой бригад за неаккуратность и вопиющую неточность записей касательно объема поднятой руды. Посулил в следующий раз точно лишить повинных в небрежении ночной прибавки к жалованью и ретировался под злобное шипение слаиков.

Рудник огромен, хлопот и забот немало. Там горняки наткнулись на скалистый выход породы, поломав дорогостоящий бур. Десятники и рабочие взахлеб орут друг на друга, а работа стоит. Здесь засорился промывочный лоток. Горластая повариха-хумансоо отлупила половником лаймера, прошмыгнувшего на продуктовый склад. Когда на визги прибежали блюстители, хумансоо позволила воришке смыться, заявив, мол, тот молод да глуп, и уже получил на сегодня вразумляющую трепку. Оборвалась цепь на подъемном механизме, двое хумансоо и трое слаиков ранены. На стоянке локомотивов вовремя не пополнили запас угля. Четвертая бригада ночной смены, проходившая средний ярус юго-западного среза Хаабо, наткнулась на выход кварцолита. Теперь там суетились геологи-эксперты, определяя перспективность разработки и направление жилы. Когда Анкис робко попытался задать пару вопросов, геолог-таульгар яростно запыхтел, раздувая дыхательные щели, и велел не путаться под ногами.

Осмотр пристаней в сегодняшний перечень дел помощника управляющего не входил. Ему надлежало отнести отчеты в Малый Дом, вручить замотанным клеркам и проследить за приобщением к общему реестру дел. Встретиться с управляющим для традиционного краткого доклада. Выслушать накопившиеся поручения и спешить дальше, ибо время коротко и его всегда недостает.

Но Анкис свернул к причалам. Оправдываясь необходимостью лично взглянуть, чем занят подозрительный гость со звезд.

Хотя обитатели системы Маисс давно преодолели силу тяготения, выйдя на просторы Эфириума, они не отличались стремлением к дальним рискованным странствиям, подобно хумансоо или таульгар. Путешествие к Лаймерине Анкис вспоминал с леденящим холодом в конечностях и душевным содроганием. Маиссо страшился приоткрыть шторку иллюминатора, за которой угрожающе сиял открытый космос, приплачивал стюардам за доставку еды к дверям каюты и цепенел при одной мысли о необходимости выйти в коридор. Всякую ночь его преследовали кошмары о гибели фрегата в пламенном сердце рождающейся сверхновой звезды, столкновении с внезапным потоком астероидов или нападении кровожадных пиратов.

Будущие шахтеры и вспомогательный персонал рудника Хаабо по мере сил веселились перед долгим сезоном тяжелой работы. Устраивали шумные гулянки на нижних палубах, дрались и отплясывали, бегали наверх полюбоваться мириадами созвездий, умеренно пьянствовали и ничуть не страшились внезапной погибели, грозящей со всех сторон. Прятавшийся в каюте и боровшийся с тошнотой Анкис слышал их восторженные крики, когда поблизости от фрегата неспешно проследовал косяк звездных китов. Вечные бродяги Вселенной, огромные и прекрасные, они шли своим неведомым путем. Киты пели, перекликаясь с сородичами. Их низкие, тягучие голоса отдавались странной, звенящей вибрацией в досках фрегата, пробегали волной томительной дрожи по позвоночникам гоминидов.

После встречи с китами почему-то стало самую малость полегче.

Вольный находился там, где ему было велено — на борту куттера. Уступив жаре, он расстался с долгополым плащом и возился с паутиной оборванного такелажа. Анкис поневоле оценил неспешную деловитую методичность, с которой хумансоо наводил порядок на пострадавшем судне, распутывая канаты и тросы. Диковинные косички, чтоб не мешались, он увязал на затылке огромным узлом, издалека напоминающим ворох осязательных вибрисс вилья. Очистив палубу и набросив петли на обломок грота, хумансоо шустро закрутил колесо лебедки. «Погоня» качнулась с борта на борт, когда мачта неохотно поползла к борту. Хумансоо явно знал свое дело, не нуждался в помощи и даже соизволил кивнуть, заметив торчащего на берегу Анкиса. Помощник управляющего сделал вид, якобы всецело поглощен заботами рудника и оказался тут по совершеннейшей случайности.

Кажется, вышло не слишком убедительно.

Встряхнувшись всем телом и крепко прижимая к себе папку с отчетами, маиссо повернул к направлении Малого Дома. Он успел проковылять не более десятка шагов, когда до него долетел истошный, захлебывающийся вопль.

«Кто-то сорвался в шахту. Упала вагонетка. Взорвался котел», — Анкис неловко припустил бегом, переваливаясь на коротких ногах и балансируя задранным хвостом. Вопль не стихал, ввинчиваясь в дрожащее над Хаабо жаркое марево, и вроде как быстро приближался. Насколько мог судить запыхавшийся Анкис, голосили неподалеку от корпусов очистки руды.

Мимо него с урчанием и паническими взвизгами проскакали слаики. Придерживая карабин, отдуваясь и звеня сбруей, за ними поспешал хумансоо-блюститель. Анкис попытался выкрикнуть вслед «Что случилось?», но только беспомощно засипел перехваченным горлом.

Врожденная, растворенная в крови боязливость визжала, призывая найти укрытие и затаиться. Долг работника Хаабо приказывал немедля разобраться в причинах инцидента и принять меры.

Проклиная фамильную трусость, маиссо избрал нелепый компромисс: пригнувшись и укрывшись за промывочным лотком, он потрусил в направлении криков. Мгновение назад отчаянные вопли кромсали знойный воздух, а теперь вот стихли. Вжав голову в плечи, Анкис подозрительно огляделся по сторонам. Поднятый на высоту роста хумансоо желоб лотка, дощатые настилы, перевернутые тачки и рассыпанные инструменты... Как назло, ни одной живой души вокруг. Рудник, где постоянно находишься под прицелом тысячи глаз, словно вымер.

Над головой помощника управляющего надрывно звенели насекомые. Пытаясь взбодриться, маиссо сбил языком особо настырного жука. На вкус тот был отвратителен, жесткий и горький, но привычное движение челюстей помогло собраться с духом. Чего, собственно, он перепугался? Ну, кричали. На руднике постоянно орут, и днем, и среди ночи. Несомненно, что-то стряслось, но блюстители наверняка поблизости. Сейчас он все выяснит...

Стрекочуще урча, существо перескочило через опрокинутую тачку. Оно ничуть не напоминало тварь, убитую минувшей ночью, и во внезапно обострившейся памяти Анкиса всплыло определение из ксенологического кодекса хумансоо — «Рукокрылое».

Тварь шустро перемещалась на причудливо изогнутых конечностях, обтянутых кожистой перепонкой цвета пожухлой листвы. На изогнутой короткой шее обильно топорщилась черно-рыжая не то шерсть, не то щетина. Длинные тонкие клыки глубоко вонзились в ногу шахтера-хумансоо. Тварь самую малость уступала человеку в размерах, но была неизмеримо сильнее, судя по тому, с какой легкостью она волокла за собой крупную добычу. Блаживший хумансоо истекал кровью, но оставался в живых и яростно дергался, пытаясь вырваться. Беспорядочно хватавшиеся за стебли жесткой травы руки шахтера чудом наткнулись на брошенную мотыгу, и он немедля нанес удар.

Острие проехалось по перепонке, разрывая тонкую кожу в клочья. Тварь завыла, Анкис непроизвольно зажмурился и присел, накрепко прильнув к шершавому бревну, подпирающему лоток и монотонно твердя: «Меня здесь нет. Меня здесь нет».

Грохнул выстрел, сухой и трескучий. Одновременно с ним маиссо уловил хрустящий удар и короткий выдох-всхлип человека — звук, с которым смерть подводит итоговую черту. Анкис рискнул приоткрыть один глаз. Увидел нелепо распластанную фигуру в темной луже. Вытоптанная красная земля Хаабо стремительно поглощала драгоценную солоноватую жидкость, пропитываясь ею, насыщая пожухшие под яростным солнцем стебли и корни...

Рукокрылое упругим прыжком забросило себя на качнувшийся желоб и, быстро перебирая цепкими когтями на изломах крыльев, устремилось прочь. Оборванная перепонка на одном из крыльев болталась обрывком грязной тряпки.

— Оно здесь! — неожиданно сам для себя пронзительно заверещал Анкис. В кои-то веки помощник управляющего сожалел о том, что пренебрег советами майора Шолто и не таскал с собой никакого оружия. — Удирает по желобу! Все сюда!..

Отчаянно шевеля конечностями, маиссо бежал следом за хищной тварью. Желоб прихотливо изгибался, то поднимаясь, то опускаясь. На бегу Анкис споткнулся о край настила и чуть не растянулся ничком, а в следующее мгновение зацепился макушкой о боковое ответвление. Треснула и закровоточила содранная чешуя.

Впервые в жизни маленькое пугливое сердце Анкиса лихорадочно полыхало неведомым прежде азартом погони.

Задыхающийся маиссо несся вперед, помышляя лишь о том, как не упустить из виду горбящийся черный силуэт, спотыкаясь и врезаясь в тех, кто не успевал убраться с пути. Рядом затопотали блюстители, крича, что можно остановиться: тварь обложена со всех сторон, ей не вырваться.

Отдуваясь, Анкис переломился пополам. Раздувающиеся легкие сделали попытку вывалиться через раздутое горло. Конечности мелко тряслись, перед выпученными глазами метались расходящиеся круги, багровые и ярко-желтые. Мускулы нижней челюсти обмякли, и та отвисла, как у зародыша, прежде времени разбившего материнское яйцо и сраженного недугом расслабленности. Помощник управляющего сипел и хрипел, борясь за каждый глоток воздуха. Оседлавшая желоб зверюга сжалась в плотный комок и прыгнула, спланировав на угловатую крышу инженерного корпуса. Повертела косматой башкой, скалясь, рявкнула и боком заскакала вдоль конька, обламывая черепицу.

Недружный, данный вразнобой залп десятка карабинов снес уродливую хищную тварь, как ураганный ветер сдувает неосторожного мотылька. Кувыркаясь и вереща, рукокрылое существо грудой перепутанных конечностей обрушилось вниз, гулко шмякнувшись о землю. Кто-то из слаиков, бочком подобравшись ближе, нанес хищнику решающий удар — с разворота по башке лопатой.

— Все в порядке? — озабоченно спросили над головой Анкиса. — Господин помощник?

— Все отлично, — просипел маиссо. — Просто замечательно. Воды дайте.

Ему сунули в руки оловянную кружку, щербатую и помятую с одного края. Анкис запустил внутрь кончик онемевшего языка, наслаждаясь вкусом тепловатой, отдающей болотным привкусом воды. Поднял осоловелый взгляд: галдящие хумансоо, слаики и даже лаймеры толпились около поверженной твари. Блюстители пытались отогнать шахтеров подальше. По улице между бараков грузно вышагивал управляющий Боумантессе, явно желающий узнать, какого демона лысого тут творится и куда запропастился его помощник. С другой стороны вынырнул майор Шолто — Анкис, у которого перед глазами мир плыл и слегка двоился, уверенно опознал старшего блюстителя по красно-белому пятну форменного мундира.

Майор целеустремленно приближался, перешагивая через опрокинутые тачки, деловито покрикивая на рабочих и подчиненных. Чуть наклонился, пронырнув под наклоненным желобом.

Непроглядно-черная тень, пересекавшая беленую стену барака, плавно сдвинулась с места. Маиссо напряг слезящиеся глаза, таращась против косых солнечных лучей. Мерещится от страха и непривычной физической нагрузки?

Нечто перемещалось, скользко перетекая из одной точки пространства в другую. Неостановимое, неуловимое, выпадающее из границ привычного спектра зрения, отказывающееся предстать цельным созданием. Рассыпающееся на тысячи звенящих осколков разбитого витража и возрождающееся заново, уже с иной конфигурацией и другими очертаниями.

— Э-э, — Анкис выронил кружку с драгоценной водой и невесть как уцелевшую во время преследования папку с отчетами. Отчаянно затряс верхними конечностями, сипя и растеряв так необходимые сейчас слова. — Э-э, Шолто!..

Затаившаяся в тенях тварь нанесла один-единственный удар, стремительнее летящей стрелы и выброшенной скоплением пороховых газов пули в свинцовой оболочке.

Маиссо поперхнулся собственным шершавым языком, в бессильном оцепенении таращась на оседающее тело хумансоо. Шолто еще не осознал, что умер, когда неведомая тварь коротким летящим взмахом развалила его тело надвое. Верхняя часть торса все быстрее и быстрее неудержимо кренилась влево. Подхлестнутое болью и ужасом, сердце хумансоо в отчаянии гнало кровь по венам, она хлестала тонкими упругими струйками. Поверженное тело упало, нелепо взмахнув руками, а ноги в потрепанных сапогах крепко стояли на жаркой земле Лаймерины. Обломок позвонка блестел среди ровнехонького багряного среза плоти. На лице хумансоо навеки застыло обиженное, недоумевающее выражение. Безупречно белая фуражка откатилась в сторону и упала донышком кверху.

На одно бесконечно тягучее мгновение Анкис разглядел длинный, вытянутый череп, облитый жгучим солнечным сиянием, и оскал узкой пасти. Острые зубы существа казались полупрозрачными и сверкали чище граней обработанного кварцолита.

В этом чудовище воплотилась вся мощь великих лесов Лаймерины. Весь потаенный ужас, крадущийся среди тысячи стволов и вихря листьев. Вид этого существа напомнил маиссо, что он всего лишь крохотная ящерка под ногами гигантов, равнодушных к его предсмертному писку. Анкис оцепенел, не в силах моргнуть или выдохнуть, умоляя только об одном — пусть его не заметят.

Черная тварь тягучим движением переместилась на качнувшийся под ее весом промывочный желоб и понеслась по нему, описывая спирали. Оказываясь то наверху, то внизу, перелетая из света в тень.

Анкис как завороженный, повернул голову вслед, обеими ноздрями втянув кислую вонь паники. Лаймеры, хумансоо и слаики бросились врассыпную, прикрывая головы, толкаясь и сбивая друг друга с ног. Блюстители открыли огонь, но с равным успехом они могли обстреливать клочья тумана. Пули свистели, вонзаясь в дерево и железо, насквозь прошивая холстину, пронзительно завизжал случайный раненый. Боумантессе, покрепче утвердившись на массивных ногах, запрокинул массивную голову к небу, побагровел и гулко, басовито взревел, приказывая немедленно, сейчас же прекратить стрельбу.

Поздно — пронзенные в нескольких местах крупнокалиберными пулями, опорные столбы промывочного лотка надрывно захрустели, переламываясь. Пошатнувшись туда-сюда, желоб вырвался из креплений и завалился набок. Грязная отработанная вода выплеснулась на кухонные навесы. Растянутая на длинных шестах парусина прогнулась, выдержав пару ударов сердца, прежде чем с треском разойтись вдоль основы. Вода залила длинные столы, расплескалась по утоптанной земле.

За мгновение до этого черный силуэт перелетел на крышу цеха обработки. Анкис щелкнул челюстью, болезненно прикусив кончик языка, вынудив себя отлепиться от такой надежной спасительной стены. Вокруг метались, орали, толкались представители трех или четырех рас Фузии. В паническом круговороте маиссо потерял управляющего. Звуки казались отдаленными и приглушенными, предметы — обведенными пламенной каймой. В каждой тени затаилась смерть, и в пересохшей глотке стоял вкус пепла.

Маиссо заскулил, борясь с всепоглощающим желанием закопаться под стену барака и впасть в спасительную кататонию. Пусть уволят с позором, не имеет значения. Он всего лишь помощник управляющего, заведующий квартальными отчетами и разрешающий мелкие неурядицы на руднике. В его обязанности не входит борьба с жуткими тварями, выскочившими прямиком из кошмаров.

Подвывая, тряся головой и припадая на обе ноги, Анкис заковылял в направлении удаляющихся воплей шахтеров и разрозненных выстрелов. Крики то приближались, то удалялись. Лесная тварь издевалась над разумными созданиями, не стремясь улизнуть в чащу, но беспрепятственно кружа по паникующему руднику. Анкис столкнулся с верещащими лаймерами, с группами державшихся локоть к локтю слаиков, с орущими хумансоо и мрачно пыхтящими таульгар. Никто из шахтеров ничего толком не видел и не понимал. Блюстители, утратив командира, палили во все, что имело неосторожность внезапно шевельнуться и казалось им опасным.

Анкис на цыпочках просеменил мимо цехов обработки и жилых барков, боязливо высунув кончик носа из-за угла. Увидел колышущуюся парусиновую стену госпиталя и настороженно замершего у входа Йиюмбике. Доктор разжился грубовато сработанным копьем и довольно ловко держал его наизготовку. В госпитальном шатре возились, сдавленно кашляли, кряхтели и постанывали. Остро воняло карболовым мылом и спиртом, дезинфектором и старой, въевшейся в малейшие трещины, свернувшейся кровью.

Озираясь, маиссо боком пересек вытоптанную площадку, юркнув под холщовый навес.

— Нас атакуют? — прощелкал Йиюмбике. — Все кричат о полчищах жутких тварей, что выползли из болот с намерением сожрать нас.

— Две, — вытолкнул из спазматически сжавшейся глотки маиссо. — Два. Двое. Две штуки тварей. Одну застрелили. Вторая прикончила майора Шолто и смылась. Она где-то в лагере.

— Удачный выдался денек, — кивнул доктор. — Блюстители, как я понимаю, разбежались?

— Не знаю, — по спинным мускулам маиссо пробежала мелкая, леденящая дрожь. — Ничего не понимаю. Зачем они явились? Почему именно сейчас?

— Изыскательские работы переполнили чашу звериного терпения, — предположил слаик. — Природа восстает против незваных гостей, нарушивших древний уклад. Сюжет банальный и древний, как сама Вселенная, но не утративший актуальности...

— Ып, — еле слышно булькнул Анкис.

— Простите, что?

Вместо ответа маиссо трясущимся пальцем указал на острую тень, отбрасываемую скатами шатра.

Тень едва заметно колыхалась, то покрываясь острыми зазубринами, то снова выравниваясь.

— Оно прячется над нашими головами, — спокойно и почти равнодушно констатировал Йиюмбике. — Бегите за помощью. Зовите блюстителей. Может, успеете вернуться прежде, чем оно снова удерет.

— А вы?

— Здесь с полсотни больных и раненых, — слаик переступил с ноги на ногу. Холстина чуть заметно натянулась, очертания тени дрогнули и исказились. — Не могу же я бросить их на произвол судьбы. Давайте, Анкис, не тратьте время попусту. Ноги в руки — и побежали.

— Я боюсь, — сдавленно признался маиссо. — Я видел его вблизи. Оно жуткое. Куда страшнее того, что приходило ночью. Оно заметит меня и убьет.

— Полагаю, оно давным-давно прислушивается к нашим голосам, — Йиюмбике с усилием задрал голову, подслеповато моргая и перебирая длинными пальцами вдоль по древку копья. — Если оно решит напасть, нам его не остановить. Зато у блюстителей с карабинами шанс есть.

— Они скорее перестреляют друг друга, — помощник управляющего осекся, увидев, как из-за ряда покосившихся палаток выходит Вольный. Хумансоо не убегал и не прятался, просто шагал себе неторопливо по охваченному паникой лагерю, озираясь по сторонам. Металлические украшения в копне волос позвякивали в такт шагам. — Тссс! Эй! Как тебя там... Сайнжа!..

Хумансоо свернул к госпитальному шатру. Анкис строил гримасы и отчаянно тыкал большими пальцами вверх, пытаясь упредить о затаившейся опасности. Хумансоо в ответ чуть приподнял расправленную дощечкой ладонь на уровень пояса и резко опустил ее вниз.

— Всем упасть! — свободной рукой Йиюмбике вцепился в предплечье маиссо и с неожиданной для создания столь хрупкого сложения и почтенного возраста силой дернул его вниз, оцарапав плоскими ногтями. — Лечь на пол! Молчать и не двигаться!

В шатре испуганно охнули. Анкис не услышал ни единого вопроса или возмущенной реплики, зато различил мягкие, грузные шлепки: пациенты дружно валились из коек на устланный плетеными циновками пол. Маиссо зарылся мордой в складки шатра и опасливо выставил наружу один глаз.

Хумансоо по имени Сайнжа с обманчивой расслабленностью уронил руки на перехваченные широкими ремнями бедра, к двум увесистым на вид кобурам. Секунда, достаточная для удара сердца или мановения века — и наружу, словно сами собой, выпрыгнули, сверкнув вороненым металлом длинных стволов и отполированным до зеркального блеска черным деревом, два тяжелых револьвера. Мнилось, оружие в полете успело совершить полный оборот, прежде чем плотно лечь в руки владельца и заговорить языком летящей стали и горящего черного пороха.

Йиюмбике передернулся, плотно зажимая ушные отверстия растопыренными ладонями. Притаившаяся тварь над головами всхрапнула, метнулась выше, оставляя длинные прорехи в холстине.

Сгустившийся горячий воздух колко мазнул Анкиса по свежей ране на макушке. Черная тень спрыгнула вниз, потекла, прихотливо струясь, забирая влево, рассыпаясь и собираясь сызнова — и хумансоо сорвался с места, став ее зеркальным отражением. Оружие размеренно рявкало, барабаны крутились, маиссо невольно вел счет, отстранено размышляя: что намерен делать Вольный, когда запас патронов иссякнет. Двенадцать да двенадцать, итого ровным счетом двадцать четыре, перезарядиться в таких условиях на ходу невозможно. Минус еще один самоуверенный хумансоо, хотя надо признать — попытка расправиться с хищником была не лишена безумной дерзости.

Скользящий рисунок движений твари, на долю мгновения опережавшей выстрелы и целеустремленно рвавшейся ближе к стрелку, прервался самым неожиданным образом. Удачливая пуля тяжело вошла в шипастое сочленение между плечом и правой передней лапой чудовища, почти оторвав конечность, силой инерции вынудив тварь развернуться. Второй выстрел тут же наполовину снес кургузое окончание вытянутого черепа.

Существо пронзительно зашипело, брызгая тонкими, клейкими нитями прозрачной слюны. Сайнжа вбросил опустошенные револьверы в кобуры, встряхнул кистями — со щелчком из спрятанных под рукавами держателей вылетели узкие короткие клинки, развернувшиеся в жужжащие, стремительно вращающиеся диски.

Казалось, мир замедлил бесконечное движение. Анкис слышал хриплое частое дыхание Йиюмбике и боязливый шепот в осевшем набок шатре. Осязал жесткую холстину под подбородком, там, где рыхлая кожа маиссо собирается множеством складок.

Он смотрел на тварь, в ослепительном свете дня похожую на провал в бездонную черноту космоса. Вскинувшись на задние лапы, она на две-три головы превышала человека. Топорщились десятки шипов и ребристых выступов. Матово сиял кожистый покров, похожий на хитиновый панцирь насекомых. Длинный, безупречно гладкий, сплющенный череп, переходивший в клыкастую пасть и напрочь лишенный чего-нибудь, хоть отдаленно смахивающего на глазницы и ушные отверстия. Гибкий сегментированный хвост, усеянный бритвенно острыми зазубринами — наверное, на нем еще не высохла кровь Шолто. Болтающаяся на оборванных связках передняя лапа с искривленными когтями. Развороченное тяжелой пулей завершение черепа, из которого вязко лилась зеленоватая лимфа.

«Сдохни. Ну пожалуйста. Умри прямо сейчас».

Неуловимо быстрым движением пасти тварь ухватила поврежденную конечность, дернула мордой и швырнула более ненужный кусок плоти под ноги Сайнже. Качнулась влево-вправо, слепо озираясь и прислушиваясь к нарастающему гомону приближающихся голосов — и сорвалась с места, стелясь над самой землей. Хумансоо лихо крутанулся вокруг себя в попытке достать противника одним из зубчатых дисков. Он не промахнулся, диск с надрывным воем скрежетнул по твердому хитину, оставив глубокий разруб — но это не остановило зверя.

Черная тень скользнула между палаток и растворилась в дрожащем от жары воздухе. Все, что подтверждало ее присутствие в лагере — узкие рваные прорехи в крыше госпитального шатра, тонкие царапины когтей в растрескавшейся земле, блестящие револьверные гильзы... длинная суставчатая лапа с белесыми нитями оторванных сухожилий и мускулов.

— Все целы? — настойчиво пробился к сознанию Анкиса голос хумансоо. — Доктор, как вы там?

— Староват я для подобных забав, — скрипуче отозвался слаик, даже не пытаясь встать. — Готов отсыпать полсотни мультикредитов наличными тому, кто внятно растолкует, что это такое было. Оно сбежало? Оно точно сбежало?

— Удрало, — кивнул Вольный и невозмутимо добавил: — Пойду гляну, куда ведет след. Вдруг повезет наткнуться на дохлую зверюгу аккурат на границе лагеря. Отличный выйдет трофей.

Боумантессе, управляющий шахты Хаабо.

Охватившая Хаабо волна паники не поддавалась контролю. В прошлый раз угрозами и обещаниями Шолто удалось привести рабочих к послушанию. Теперь майор был безнадежно мертв, по лагерю, истребляя все живое, метались неуловимые кровожадные твари — если верить воплям шахтеров, числом не менее сотни. По внутренней шкале Боумантессе ситуация на руднике из чрезвычайно сложной грозила вот-вот стать катастрофической с необратимыми последствиями.

Собрав подле себя с десяток растерянных и озлобленных блюстителей, только что утративших командира, управляющий отправил их успокаивать шахтеров и разыскивать коллег. Нынешняя смена все равно пошла насмарку, значит, нужно сделать все, чтобы испуганные рабочие не разбежались прочь с рудника.

— Все под контролем, — во всю мощь легких выкрикивал управляющий, обливаясь едким потом и поспешая через многоголосо надрывающееся скопище хумансоо и слаиков. — Всем разойтись по палаткам! Держите инструменты под рукой, найдите укрытие, не теряйте бдительности! По палаткам, немедленно разойтись по палаткам!

Опомнившиеся блюстители окликали друг друга, тычками разгоняя огрызающихся шахтеров и с опаской шаря по укромным уголкам лагеря. Всеобщий испуг распространялся, словно бегущая по сухой траве огненная волна. Боумантессе остриями спинного гребня чувствовал, как изнуренный жарой и страхом Хаабо неудержимо выскальзывает из рук.

— Босс! Босс, вы должны немедленно пойти с нами и увидеть это!

Таульгар торопливо повернул голову на тревожный оклик. В шейном отделе немедля стрельнуло короткой болезненной вспышкой, расчесанную язву над копчиком словно прижгли раскаленным железом. К нему бежал запыхавшийся молодой блюститель. Следом поспешал Анкис. Впервые на памяти управляющего чешуйчатая шкура маиссо приобрела насыщенный пепельный оттенок с ярко выраженными цепочками лиловых пятен. Боумантессе решил не задаваться вопросом, какому эмоциональному состоянию соответствует подобная экспрессивная раскраска.

— Сюда, — пропыхтел Анкис. На плоской макушке помощника темнела корка засохшей крови. — Скорее.

— Анкис, что происходит? Ты смог что-нибудь увидеть? Я был в Малом Доме, просматривал сводки, когда начались вопли и пальба...

— Тварь из леса схватила рабочего, — на ходу объяснил маиссо, свистящими длинными глотками втягивая воздух. — Блюстители застрелили ее. Спасти шахтера не удалось. Пока все глазели на мертвое животное, второе существо, совсем не похожее на первое, убило Шолто, — Анкис передернулся всем телом, от ноздрей до кончика хвоста. — Убило и убежало. За ним гонялись по всему лагерю, но безуспешно. Тварь затаилась на крыше госпиталя. Тут пришел этот, Вольный. Он почти справился. Отстрелил твари лапу и половину черепа. Я так надеялся, что она отдаст концы, но зверюга оказалась удивительно живучей.

— И что сделал Вольный?

— Побежал следом. Раз он такой удачливый, вдруг добьет раненое чудовище где-нибудь в кустах, — помощник управляющего остановился подле добротной бревенчатой стены двухэтажного здания. Глухой, без окон и дверей, с маленьким вентиляционным выходом под самой крышей. Прежде закрывавшая лаз круглая решетка теперь валялась в пожухлой траве. Трое блюстителей несли дозор, наглухо перекрыв узкий проход к стене.

— Пятый барак, — опознал здание Боумантессе. — Или все-таки шестой?

— Пятый.

— О нет.

Управляющий и помощник обреченно переглянулись. Пятый барак, находившийся под усиленным надзором блюстителей, отводился под мастерскую предварительной обработки и шлифовки добытого кварцолита. Здесь заправляли умельцы высокой квалификации, не чета обычным трудягам, денно и нощно врубающимся в неподатливый грунт наклонных склонов шахты Хаабо. В обшитой стальными листами комнатушке, за тремя усиленными замками и накладываемыми каждый вечер печатями, дожидался перевозки кварцолит, поднятый из недр Лаймерины. Все согласно строжайшей инструкции совета директоров, выдаваемой под расписку каждому из управляющих. В простенке Малого Дома упрятан секретный сейф с новейшим кодовым замком для пылающих внутренним багрянцем кристаллов тиффеира. В мастерской обрудовано надежное хранилище кварцолита. Еще одно, запасное, чье местоположение известно только управляющему, его помощнику и главе блюстителей, пряталось в подвале под складом шахтного оборудования.

— Заглядывал внутрь? — резко осведомился таульгар.

— Нет. Замки целы, печати не взломаны. Только сорванная решетка. Стражник не подал сигнала тревоги, но и на стук не откликается.

«Все не столь ужасно, — тщетно попытался обмануть себя Боумантессе. — Просто неудавшаяся попытка взлома. Какой-то умник воспользовался суматохой и полез в хранилище. Он одолел внешнюю решетку, но внутри-то притаились еще две. Плюс вооруженный охранник, в чью обязанность входит шестичасовое бдение подле стеллажей с расфасованными кристаллами и трезвон при малейшей опасности».

— Значит, войдем и посмотрим.

Условленный стук остался без ответа. От волнения управляющий не сразу попал нужным ключом в скважину. Надавил, подушечками пальцев ощутив упругое зацепление сдвоенных бороздок и зубцов на фигурном хвостовике, упругое сопротивление пружин и перемещение сувальд. Анкис сдавленно пыхтел, блюститель нервно переступал с ноги на ногу.

— Приготовились, — скомандовал таульгар, вцепившись в ставший таким скользким дверной рычаг. — Анкис, держи фонарь.

Человек понятливо вскинул карабин к плечу и пальцем сдвинул предохранитель. Боумантессе рванул тяжелую металлическую створку на себя, неловко отскочив в сторону и приложившись спиной о стену. Хумансоо с оружием наготове отважно ринулся в дверной проем. Маиссо выставил трясущиеся руки с фонарем вперед, светя поверх плеча блюстителя. Узкий луч запрыгал по стеллажам и ровным рядам ящиков, скакнул вниз, уперся в темно блеснувшую лужицу.

Страж хранилища распростерся на спине посреди узкого прохода, куда его отбросил сильнейший удар в грудь. Не выстрел в упор, Боумантессе уже знал, какие следы оставляют пули скорострельных винтовок хумансоо. Охранника сразили выпадом копья с широким зазубренным наконечником... вот только никакого похожего оружия в пределах видимости не наблюдалось.

Оглушительно жужжали местные мухи, слетевшиеся на запах свежей крови. Блюститель напряженно водил туда-сюда дулом карабина, не находя цели. Маленькое, душное хранилище вопиюще пустовало. Назойливо трепыхались полупрозрачные крылья насекомых. Когда Анкис чуть повернул фонарь, отраженный медным рефлектором луч раздробился россыпью крохотных, ослепительных металлических искр.

Сотни жестяных сейфов. Тщательно надписанные листочки с маркировкой — вес с точностью до грана и скрупулы, количество, качество, степень обработки. Квадратно-гнездовая структура кварцолитов, волей природы срастающихся под невероятными углами и после осторожной шлифовки приобретающих маслянистый, радужный блеск керосиновой пленки на воде. Зияющая прореха в стройном ряду, выбитые зубы — ровно три ящичка, отсутствующих на положенных местах. Один упал на дощатый пол, у него отлетела крышка и вздулись боковые стенки, словно кто-то тяжелый и неловкий с размаху наступил на него. Грани разлетевшихся по полу кристаллов равнодушно сияли, согласно законам оптики причудливо преломляя неверный дрожащий свет.

Два похищенных ящика кварцолита стоимостью около десяти тысяч мультикредитов за каждый. Хумансоо в подобном случае начали бы ругаться, брызжа слюной, проклиная своего Создателя и суля похитителю жутчайшую из бесконечно обширного списка казней.

— Надо вытащить труп, — сказал таульгар. — Ты, как тебя?.. Хватай за ноги. Анкис, собери кристаллы и упакуй заново. Сверься со списками, может, еще что-то пропало.

«Шолто немедля организовал бы повальный обыск лагеря. Перевернул все, до последнего горшка для нечистот и вонючего матраса. Майор и его подчиненные допросили бы с пристрастием любого, кто вызывает хоть малейшее подозрение. Да, рабочие возненавидели бы его за жестокость, но уже к закату кварцолит был бы на месте в хранилище. Я слишком привык полагаться на хумансоо, позабыв, что никто из нас не вечен».

Пошатываясь, управляющий Хаабо миновал ряды шлифовальных станков в опустевшей мастерской и выбрался наружу, к безжалостному в своей ослепительности дню. Донимавшая таульгар чесотка, казалось, теперь угнездилась под черепом, разъедая не кожу, но самый мозг. Больше всего на свете Боумантессе хотелось оказаться где-нибудь подальше от стенающего жерла Хаабо. Погрузиться с головой в проточную воду, чистую и прохладную. Закрыть глаза, ощутить, как очищаются забитые удушливой пылью жабровые щели. Забыть Лаймерину как страшный сон. Забыть приходящих из леса чудовищ и выпачканный в крови хумансоо кварцолит. Пусть за ним потянется дурная слава не справившегося с возложенными обязанностями, неважно. Только бы вырваться отсюда.

— Вы остаться, мы уходить! Пусть вы умирать, мы уходить!..

Лаймеры. Приземистые, длиннорукие, в своем развитии едва достигшие нижней границы Индекса Разумности и порой до смешного смахивающие повадками на хумансоо — как отражение в кривом зеркале. Трусоватые и боязливые, лаймеры доселе держались в стороне, хороня своих мертвецов и таясь в ненадежном укрытии травяных хижин. Но сейчас они толкались вокруг пятого барака, вибрирующе вереща, толкаясь и размахивая конечностями. Возвышаясь над крикливой, пестрой оравой, таульгар отчаянно пытался найти подходящие слова и сознавая бесполезность своих намерений. Лаймеры плохо понимают рог-спик и совершенно не воспринимают логические доводы.

Хумансоо, первыми высадившись на планете и обнаружив месторождения кварцолитовых жил, по своей извечной привычке частью подкупили, частью запугали местные племена. Устрашенные видом звездных фрегатов и мощью огнестрельного оружия, соблазненные крепким алкоголем с Альтерры и дурманными шариками кеттиля, лаймеры стали легкой добычей. Убедившись, что туземцы не воинственны и не представляют угрозы, хумансоо быстро нашли им применение в качестве рабочей силы на руднике. Формально туземцы считались наемными рабочими, им даже выплачивалось скудное жалованье... но все отлично понимали, что аборигены — дешевый расходный материал, корм для ненасытной глотки Хаабо. Такова была политика компании, и Боумантессе не намеревался ее оспаривать. Великая Таульга в период экспансии творила вещи куда худшие, чем привлечение глуповатых аборигенов к тяжелым физическим работам в обмен на символическую плату.

В первые же дни службы на Лаймерине майор Шолто настойчиво предлагал обнести рудник несколькими рядами колючей проволоки и держать туземцев, как он выразился, в ежовых рукавицах. Управляющий не очень понял, зачем шить рукавицы из мелкого насекомоядного зверька, и сослался на постановления Комитета Межрасовой Гуманности и необходимость постоянно следить за сохранностью ограждения. Шолто с сожалением простился с идеей огораживаний, но с его молчаливого одобрения блюстители третировали лаймеров при всяком удобном и неудобном случае, а порой совершенно без повода. Дескать, туземцы поголовно склонны к безделью, пока стрекалом под зад не ткнешь — с места не сдвинется...

Но Шолто нет под рукой, лаймеры в кои-то веки решились возмутиться, с паникующих блюстителей станется в целях наведения порядка открыть стрельбу по туземцам.

— Никто не умрет, — рявкнул таульгар, с трудом перекрывая общий галдеж. — Опасные животные убиты! Убиты, вы меня понимаете или как? — он с облегчением заметил подпрыгивающий над головами лаймеров длинный шест, на криво изогнутом конце которого болтались гроздья высушенных и ярко раскрашенных стручков. Палка символизировала некое подобие скипетра власти и являлась неотъемлемой частью облика Рафихаши, то ли избранного, то ли самовольно назначившего себя старейшиной над лагерем туземцев. Рафихаши исполнял эту должность еще при прежнем управляющем и достался Боумантессе вместе с прочим имуществом.

Бодро колотя палкой по головам и плечам взвизгивающих соплеменников, пожилой лаймер протолкался вперед, встав напротив Боумантессе. Управляющего всегда немного удивлял его наряд — позаимствованный у хумансоо старый рабочий комбинезон, оборванный и обтрепанный, зато обильно расшитый множеством ярких лоскутков. Коричневая кожа, выдубленная солнцем, дождями и ветрами, несколько залихватски торчащих седых прядей над лысой макушкой, маленькие выкаченные зенки, как у бушалаго, искривленный позвоночник и пронзительный голос — таков был глава поселения аборигенов. Обычно появление Рафихаши сулило неминуемый скандал, но сейчас Боумантессе почти обрадовался старому крикуну:

— Рафихаши! Ну, наконец-то! Растолкуй своим собратьям — бояться совершенно нечего. Вы в полной безопасности. Расходитесь по местам, мы все больше выбиваемся из графика!

Лаймер с размаху воткнул свою палку в растрескавшуюся землю, распялил широкий лягушачий рот и разразился ответной речью — режущей уши смесью из отдельных узнаваемых фраз на рог-спике, трескучих взлаиваний и булькающего кашля. Смысл улавливался даже без помощи лингвоадаптера: проклятие всем чужакам, свалившимся с небес и посягающим на землю Лаймерины, обвинения в лжи и угрозы нынешним же вечером покинуть Хаабо. Как удрученно признал управляющий, сейчас он не в силах помешать лаймерам перейти от слов к делу. Если туземцы разбегутся, на руднике останутся хумансоо, слаики и таульгар, чьих объединенных усилий недостаточно для поддержания установленного темпа работ. С хумансоо и слаиков вполне станется последовать за удирающими лаймерами. Тогда управляющий сможет пойти и с чистой совестью повеситься на балках цеха переработки. Авось они выдержат его тяжесть.

— Никто никуда не идет, — рявкнул управляющий. — Заключая контракт, ты поручился за своих соплеменников. Вы обязаны отработать положенное время на шахте. Если вы самовольно покинете Хаабо, это означает односторонний разрыв контракта, а вместе с ним — всех обязательств и соглашений. Рафихаши, я всегда шел вам навстречу и старался с пониманием относиться к твоим сородичам. Но я всего лишь лишь нанятый компанией управляющий. В случае волнений я обязан известить Метрополию. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это означает? Вместе со следующим фрегатом Компания пришлет сюда войска. Целые отряды хумансоо. Которые наведут здесь порядок — так, как они себе его представляют.

Гомон поутих: лаймеры, разумеющие рог-спик, торопливо перетолмачивали соплеменникам слова управляющего. Рафихаши скривился:

— Метрополия далеко. Звездные корабли далеко. Великие Леса рядом. Леса всегда голодны. Мы отдаем нашу плоть и кровь, ту, что обещана предками. Не более того. Кормить эту тварь уговора не было. Никогда не было!

— Рафихаши, — со всей отпущенной ему терпением и выдержкой проговорил таульгар, — я не понимаю, о чем ты твердишь. Выслушай меня. Блюстители возьмут лагерь под круглосуточную охрану, и днем, и ночью. Мы больше не допустим появления опасных животных. Все, что требуется от вас — перестать буянить и вернуться на места.

— Нет! — старейшина лаймеров аж кривобоко заскакал на месте, окутанный клубами красной пыли. — Нет, говорю тебе! Оно уйдет и вернется. Снова и опять. Приведет новых. Оно чужое тут, чужое хочет стать своим! Нам нужно уйти... и ты уходи. Камни, ради которых мы копаемся в земле — брось их, оно того не стоят. Всем пора уйти! Всем! Сегодня!

Прежде Рафихаши был всего лишь дряхлым любителем повздорить о пустяках, но сейчас он предстал по меньшей мере пророком Неизреченного, что бродят по Таульге, повергая неокрепшие умы и души в смятение и страх. Шолто приказал бы лаймеру немедля заткнуться и огрел электрострекалом для пущей острастки, но таульгар никогда не принимали решений, не осмыслив проблемы со всех сторон.

Из дверей пятого барака появился Анкис, чей окрас сменился с пепельного на более привычный оттенок ржавчины. Компанию маиссо составлял Вольный — который, по словам управляющего, якобы помчался следом за подстреленной хищной тварью.

— Оно пересекло реку и ушло, — объяснил человек, правильно истолковав повисший в воздухе вопрос управляющего. — Поразительная живучесть.

— А как вы очутились в мастерской? — не понял Боумантессе.

— Через отдушину для вентиляции. Ваш помощник хотел проверить, существо какого размера может туда протиснуться. Человек — может. Кстати, вас обчистили не разумные создания, а лесные твари.

— Что? — управляющий в невольном изумлении затряс головой. Рафихаши испустил долгий клекочущий звук, похожий на звучную отрыжку и на издевательский смех хумансоо. — Что вы такое говорите?

— Прежде чем орать о неизбежной смерти и сломя голову бежать по джунглям, нам стоит сесть и малость потолковать, — самоуверенно заявил Вольный. — Вам, вашему помощнику, этому почтенному старцу, — он с приязнью кивнул оскалившемуся Рафихаши, — и мне. Можно прямо здесь, в присутствии свидетелей.

— Босс, выслушайте его, — зашипел Анкис. — Да, он туманно изъясняется, но в его словах кроется здравый смысл. Зря мы сразу к нему не прислушались. Все бы тогда обернулось бы совсем по-иному. Может, и Шолто остался бы в живых. Босс, он разбирается в том, о чем рассуждает.

— Ладно, — обреченно сдался Боумантессе и плюхнулся на низкое, занозистое крыльцо мастерской, туда, где образовалось крохотное озерцо тени. Уже не пытаясь скрываться, яростно поскреб ноющий бок. — Будь по-вашему. Отлично. Внимаю во все уши.

Рафихаши махнул своим: колыхаясь и наступая друг другу на ноги, лаймеры попятились, образовав встревоженно перешептывающийся круг с вкраплениями слаиков и людей. Кто-то приволок складные парусиновые стулья для Рафихаши и Анкиса. Хумансоо остался на ногах, привалившись к горячей от солнца дощатой стене. Похоже, ему требовалось быть уверенным в том, что никто не подкрадется к нему сзади.

Происходящее до крайности напоминало очередное деловое совещание с десятниками шахтерских бригад. Только проводимое не в умиротворяющей прохладе Малого Дома, а на оглушающей уличной жаре. Да еще с участием лаймера. При обычных обстоятельствах туземца никогда бы не допустили в общество существ с подтвержденной высокой степенью Индекса Разумности. Теперь крайне самодовольный Рафихаши восседал на хлипком табурете, помахивая палкой. Высохшие зерна в раскрашенных стручках звонко шелестели. Солнце выбивало ослепительно яркие искры из украшений в волосах хумансоо. Не хватало только прохладительных напитков и прислуги с большим зонтиком и опахалом.

Нарушая законы этикета и приличия, Вольный заговорил первым, обратившись к лаймеру:

— Почтенный, разрешите мои сомнения. Почему вы называете напавшее на нас существо чуждым Лаймерине? Разве оно — не порождение здешних лесов? Есть у него какое-нибудь именование, чтобы отличить его от прочих зубастых тварей?

Боумантессе хотел вмешаться, посоветовав хумансоо выбирать слова попроще, иначе абориген по скудости ума не поймет смысла и половины обращенных к нему фраз. Рафихаши передернул кончиками торчащих ушей и отозвался на почти правильном рог-спике, без присущего лаймерам шипящего акцента:

— Леса не творили его. Оно упало с неба. Мы больше не ходим туда, где его гнездовье.

— Ага, — понимающе кивнул Сайнжа. — Это кое-что объясняет.

Он обратился к управляющему и его помощнику:

— Я осмотрелся в хранилище. Тот, кто проник внутрь, обладал немалой силой, но совершенно не использовал инструменты, даже самые примитивные. Решетки с замками просто выворочены из стен. Охранника прикончили так же, как и капитана блюстителей — мгновенным ударом хвоста с зазубринами. Я нашел следы когтей на полках и ящиках. Их было двое. Пока одна из тварей учиняла беспорядок в лагере, ее сородич промышлял воровством.

— Но такого не может быть! — не выдержал таульгар. — Это дикие животные! Наделенные примитивными инстинктами и опытом выживания!

— Весьма удивительные животные, я бы сказал, — хумансоо выставил пятипалую ладонь и начал загибать пальцы, — посмотрим, что они натворили за несколько дней. Первое ночное нападение — тихое, стремительное, со множеством бессмысленных жертв. Ночь с засидками — из леса выбегает насмерть перепуганная бронированная тварь, с которой вам удается справиться. Спустя несколько стандарт-часов, в самый разгар дня, происходит нападение рукокрылого создания. После возни и суматохи оно застрелено. На сцену врывается черный и чуждый. Никто не против, если я буду звать его альясом? Он убивает Шолто, носится по лагерю, пугает всех до мокрых штанов. Предполагаю, что без моего вмешательства зверь благополучно удрал бы в леса, не получив ни единой царапины. Все это крайне смахивает на разведку, изучение возможностей противника, поиск и устранение наиболее опасной фигуры. Вывод напрашивается сам собой — и какой же?

— Либо эти существа, альясы, чрезвычайно умны и сметливы... либо их кто-то направляет, — осторожно высказался Анкис.

— Точно, — подтвердил хумансоо. — Почтеннейший Рафихаши, вы сказали — они пришли с неба. Как именно это случилось, где и когда?

Лаймер поскреб нахмуренный лоб:

— В ночь сплетения лун — по вашему счету, выходит около года назад — выше течения водопадов упала горящая звезда. Спустя малое время рыбаки поселения Бегущей воды заметили в лесах чуждое создание. Они не знают, было оно одно или несколько схожих обличьем. Никто, схожий с хумансоо или таульгар, не выходил из леса, прося о помощи. Твари похитили нескольких из речного клана, остальные испугались и ушли.

— Перевозчик опасных хищных животных потерпел крушение, звери вырвались из клеток на свободу? — мысленная мозаика из разрозненных событий, которую пытался составить управляющий Хаабо, отчасти приобрела логическую завершенность. — Но зачем им понадобился кварцолит?

— Может, они его жрут, — с серьезнейшим видом предположил Рафихаши. Ни у кого из присутствующих не повернулся язык возразить старому лаймеру. Вольный развил безумную идею:

— С них станется. Вот прикончат украденную порцию и вернутся за новой.

Боумантессе покрылся холодной испариной, представив, как неуловимые создания всякую ночь грабят хранилища Хаабо, а потом с аппетитом хрустят на лесной полянке драгоценными кристаллами и смачно облизываются. Нет, такого категорически нельзя допустить.

— Уйдем отсюда, — врезался в его размышления скрипучий голос лаймера. — Уйдем, пока не поздно, пусть давятся каменюками...

Таульгар махнул рукой в сторону старикана, надеясь, что тот догадается прикрыть болтливую пасть хоть на пару мгновений, и устремил взгляд на хумансоо:

— Значит, вы разбираетесь в повадках диких животных?

— Угу, — кивнул Вольный. — Охочусь на них. Это мое ремесло. Но вот что удивительно — нигде в секторе Фузии я прежде не встречал близких или дальних сородичей здешних альясов. Даже не слыхал о подобных созданиях. Вселенная огромна, и в ней множество миров, но слухи о редкостной добыче порой опережают звездный ветер.

— Может, этих тварей поймали на какой-нибудь новооткрытой и малоизученной планете, — подал голос маиссо.

— Так, — укрепившись разумом, Боумантессе принял решение. — Неважно, из какой именно системы свалилась эта мерзость, Хаабо ей не видать, как своих ушей. Говорите, вы охотник? Прекрасно. Мы вас нанимаем. Ступайте в леса и прикончите чудовищ, чтобы впредь они не беспокоили моих рабочих. Сможете вдобавок вернуть похищенный кварцолит — добавим бонус. Три процента от стоимости возвращенного имущества по курсу Вильянской биржи.

— Пять, — хищно прищурился хумансоо. — И десять тысяч мультикредитов за голову каждого альяса. С официальным контрактом.

Анкис, считавший быстрее всякого механического арифмометра, торопливо закивал. Мол, соглашайтесь, в нашем положении особо торговаться и выбирать не приходится. Запустим руку в кассу компании, как-нибудь оправдаемся перед директоратом расходами на непредвиденные обстоятельства.

— Согласен, — бухнул таульгар. — Рафихаши, на таких условиях ваши сородичи согласны вернуться к работе?

Лаймер наклонился вперед, свалившись с табурета, встал перед хумансоо и, задрав морщинистую физиономию, уставился Вольному в лицо. Что именно он там высматривал — сказать трудно, однако после тягостной паузы старикан уверенно заявил:

— Ты помог моим собратьям вовсе не из жалости.

— Сильному надлежит поддержать слабого в беде, не требуя вознаграждения, — без малейшего удивления подтвердил Вольный.

— Тогда мы договорились, — лаймер протянул узловатую руку, больше похожую на лапу животного, обменявшись коротким рукопожатием с хумансоо. Подхватив свою палку, Рафихаши заскакал к соплеменникам, на ходу громко и визгливо выкрикивая что-то на своем наречии. Лаймеры озадаченно зашумели, их плотно сомкнутая масса заколыхалась, распадаясь на отдельные темные островки. Старый туземец потрясал палкой и надрывно голосил, порой тыча узловатым пальцем в Сайнжу. Вволю прооравшись, Рафихаши направился к урезу шахты. Лаймеры потянулись за старейшиной, свистяще галдя и толкаясь.

— Следы еще свежие, — хумансоо Сайнжа рассеянно сплюнул вслед удаляющимся туземцам. — Выйду, как только соберу поклажу.

Боумантессе перевел дух, шумно выдохнув и прочистив ноздри от обильно забившейся туда мошкары. Кажется, ему удалось разрешить этот тягостный конфликт — вопрос только, какой ценой.


	4. Chapter 4

Сайнжа, вольный охотник.

Здесь, посреди Великих лесов Лаймерины, он ощутил себя на своем месте — там, где ему отродясь предписано быть судьбой. Заснеженные горные вершины, коварные болота с гнилостными испарениями, бескрайние степи, леса и их обитатели — он растворялся в пестром многообразии, становясь одной из множества песчинок, наедине с собой обретая истинного себя.

Сайнжа не любил многолюдные скопища и города, особенно человеческие. Найти общий язык с ксеносами было куда проще. Обитателям других планет все едино, кто ты такой. Гоминид, хумансоо с Найхави, этого более чем достаточно. Ксеносов интересовали только твои знания и умения, людям же непременно требовалось выспросить подробности твоего происхождения. Выслушав честный ответ, сородичи, как правило, начинали подозрительно коситься. Трусоватые и брезгливые поскорее сворачивали разговор, ссылаясь на неотложные дела. Закосневшие в вере своей горели желанием обрушить на голову собеседнику длинную и пламенную проповедь, сводившуюся к тому, что ты — не более, чем мерзость и ходячее оскорбление замыслов Создателя. Посему лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — покаяться и добровольно прекратить свое тягостное существование, да поскорее. Некоторые, особо самоуверенные, намеревались перейти от слов к делу, но быстро убеждались: Святое Слово всегда проигрывает хорошо пристрелянному револьверу и твердой руке.

Иногда среди людей встречались и те, с кем можно было вести дела. Как правило, из косменов, вволю пошатавшихся по мирам Фузии, свыкшихся с причудливыми нравами инопланетчиков и растерявших заблуждения, вынесенные со Старой Земли. На них можно было положиться — в той степени, в которой одно разумное создание способно доверять другому. Умельцев загрести жар чужими руками и вогнать кинжал в спину зазевавшемуся конкуренту хватало и среди ксеносов.

Пребывание в одиночестве нравилось Сайнже больше всего. Естественное состояние охотника — ты, добыча и огромный непознанный мир вокруг.

Минувшим днем он вернулся к заболоченному берегу реки, туда, где в последний раз засек промельк черного силуэта удирающего зверя. Вброд перебрался через мутную теплую воду, порыскал туда-сюда и вскоре обнаружил глубокие отпечатки лап с бороздами невтянутых когтей. Подстреленная тварь уходила к восходу, теряя зеленоватую кровь или что там текло в ее жилах. Сайнжа приметил фосфоресцирующие капли на разлапистых листьях местного папоротника, подцепил одну кончиком пальца и осторожно попробовал на вкус — кислая, аж скулы сводит. Что ж, теперь ему известен вкус крови противника, его обличье и запах. Достаточно прижмуриться и втянуть воздух, чтобы уловить эту мерцающую струйку, предстающую внутреннему оку подобием зеленоватого дымка с кровавыми прожилками.

Старый Рафихаши после краткого, но энергичного спора навязал охотнику спутников в качестве проводников и носильщиков. Старейшина настоял на трех молодых лаймерах, уверяя, что его сородичам куда полезней пробежаться по лесам в обществе Вольного, чем горбатиться на руднике. Сайнжа был готов согласиться на единственного попутчика, но утомился спорить с въедливым старцем, чей выговор внезапно сделался крайне невнятным и на редкость шепелявым. Трое так трое. Можно захватить мешки с дополнительным провиантом и снятую с «Погони» портативную рацию для связи с Хаабо. Рация была тяжеленной и до крайности неудобной в переноске: угловато распирала брезентовый рюкзак и цеплялась за низко свисающие ветви.

Шли до наступления сумерек, упавших стремительной плотной пеленой. Заночевали подле огромного старого дерева, в которое дня два-три тому назад угодила молния. Разряд проскользил по стволу от кроны, оставив белый зигзаг содранной коры, сбив часть ветвей и воспламенив трухлявые недра лесного великана. Пламя исподволь тлело, порой вспыхивая красными огоньками в дуплах, освещая, согревая и распространяя приятный обонянию горьковатый запах. Путешественники растянули по соседству с деревом два тента, закусили галетами и заползли в спальные мешки, предварительно бросив жребий и определив порядок ночных дозоров.

Попытка охотника за ужином выспросить имена или прозвища лаймеров провалилась. Их владение рог-спиком оказалось куда хуже, чем у Рафихаши. Про себя Сайнжа решил для простоты именовать старшего из спутников Корноухим, а его приятелей — Аццей и Хиффлом. Именно так его уши восприняли сочетания лаймерских фырканий и поскрипываний.

Уплывая в чуткую дремоту, Сайнжа подумал о раненом и лишенном конечности чудовище. Продолжил альяс путь по ночному лесу или тоже сыскал укромное место для ночевки? Встретил сородича, ограбившего Хаабо? Обитают ли в лесах иные альясы, помимо этой парочки? Тварь с Лаймерины казалась достойным соперником — сильным, хитроумным и выносливым, противостояние с которым требует напряжения всех душевных и телесных сил. Нет доблести в том, чтобы из надежного укрытия единственным точным выстрелом уложить огромную, но медлительную и подслеповатую гандарию. Выследить в огромном лесу шуструю, коварную и смертельно опасную зверюгу, способную в любой миг свалиться тебе на голову из засады — совсем иное дело...

Утро началось с мелкого дождя, размеренно выстукивающего дробь по натянутым тентам. Никто не погиб и не был похищен со стоянки, близкого присутствия альяса тоже не ощущалось. Ацца развел костерок, приспособил над ним котелок на треноге и не очень уверенно вскрыл жестяную банку с консервированным мясным рагу. Корноухому было поручено взобраться на дерево, таща за собой сплетенную из медных жил тонкую проволоку антенны. Сайнжа включил утробно загудевшую рацию, аккуратно подкручивая верньеры и пытаясь выставить на шкале ту длину волны, о которой он вчера условился с помощником управляющего. Динамик отозвался трескучей россыпью белого шума, и Вольный крикнул сидящему на ветке лаймеру, чтобы тот забрался малость повыше.

Раздвигая мордой траву, мимо тяжеловесно просеменила ящерица с чешуей цвета начищенного серебра и перламутра. В теплом воздухе повисла влажная хмарь, наискось перечеркнутая золотистым сиянием, пробивавшимся сквозь листву. Капли воды хрустально горели на натянутых бечевках тента. В крохотной паутине, сотканной за ночь местным пауком, слабо подергивался шестикрылый мотылек цвета индиго и киновари. Красиво, хрупко и мимолетно, как всякая истинная красота. Сайнжа постарался запомнить это мгновение — так наставляла когда-то ворчливая бабуля Хеддьяахтаамаар. Бабуля частенько твердила отпрыскам своей дочери: мир соткан из множества тончайших нитей, хитро сплетенных между собой. Настоящий охотник и воин должен с детства овладеть талантом подмечать любые мелочи, относясь к ним со всем уважением — ибо порой именно то, что кажется мелким и незначащим, спасет твою жизнь.

Рация наконец откликнулась, с привизгиванием засипев голосом дежурного оператора. Ночь на руднике прошла спокойно. Блюстители и горняки несли посменный караул, обходя лагерь дозором, но никакие жуткие твари больше не пытались ворваться в Хаабо.

После быстрого завтрака Вольный и лаймеры свернули лагерь, навьючили на спины рюкзаки и вопросительно переглянулись.

— Водопады, они там, — Хиффл махнул рукой в сторону северо-запада. — Куда мы теперь идти?

— Сейчас, — охотник прислушался к незнакомому пробуждающемуся лесу, всей глубиной легких втягивая тысячи его запахов. Вонь прелой древесины, прохладная свежесть юной листвы, гниловато-сладостный привкус опадающих и распускающихся цветов, липкая зрелость фруктов и головокружительная круговерть ароматов местного зверья. Он очень удивился, выяснив, что люди с иных планет просто-напросто не способны вобрать в себя и безошибочно распознать пестрое многообразие мира. К тому времени Сайнжа на собственном невеселом опыте выяснил: не стоит посвящать других хумансоо в тайны особенностей уроженцев Найхави. Выслушивая удивленные и настойчивые расспросы, как ему удается столь безошибочно определять направление движения путающей следы добычи, он научился загадочно отмалчиваться либо ссылаться на охотничьи приемы, передаваемые под большим секретом из поколения в поколение.

Вот и нужная нить, затаившаяся среди тысяч других — та, что отдает едкой кислотой боли, злостью и неутоленным голодом:

— Туда.

Альяс, совершив большой полукруг, свернул к полуночи на север. Зверя и преследователей разделяло около десятка лиг Великих лесов, и тварь по-прежнему пребывала в одиночестве. Ковыляла то на трех лапах, то на двух задних, по капле теряя драгоценную кровь, балансируя длинным хвостом, сбивая ветки и оставляя за собой широченный след, который не разглядел бы только слепой. То есть любой хумансоо, родившийся не под солнцем Найхави.

К середине дня они втянулись в заданный удирающим альясом темп, а Сайнжа впал в зыбкое состояние охотничьего транса — когда тело само избирает нужную дорогу, вовремя замечая и огибая препятствия, рационально тратя как можно меньше сил. Освобожденный от сторонних помыслов разум полностью сосредотачивается на добыче, предугадывая действия загнанного зверя. В идеале охотнику надлежало полностью умственно слиться с добычей, растворившись в ее душе, увидев мир глазами убегающего животного и постигнув его образ мышления.

Сайнжа не знал, как называются деревья и травы Лаймерины, но здешний Великий Лес наверняка приходился дальним родственником красным дождевым лесам тропического пояса Найхави. Устремленные ввысь большие могучие деревья, густо обвитые узловатыми плетями лиан. Густые кроны почти смыкались, не позволяя подлеску разрастись. Там, где потихоньку гнили стволы, рухнувшие от старости или поваленные ветром, возникали широкие солнечные прогалины с густой травой и молодыми побегами умершего титана. На бугристой коре причудливыми наростами теснились колонии грибов, похожих на ажурные кружева или растопыренные щупальца подводных тварей. Неумолчно зудел рой насекомых, почти не отпугиваемых репеллентом.

В кронах звенели птицы, надрывались в ссорах вездесущие бушалаго. Горячий воздух был таким густым и терпким, что порой хотелось вонзить в него зубы, оторвать кусок и разжевать, ощущая, как он тает на языке. Мягкая почва, пронизанная миллиардами корней, усыпанная многолетним слоем палой листвы. Едва различимые извилистые тропинки, проложенные муравьями или термитами. Гроздья цветов, чьи стеклянно-прозрачные во время дождя лепестки наливались сочным багрянцем, синевой или ослепительной желтизной по мере высыхания воды. Оливково-серые мхи и свисающие косматой бахромой лишайники, прокладывающие себе путь ручейки, следы острых копытец и кучка свежего помета — какое-то пугливое животное удрало, заслышав их приближение.

Земля постепенно пошла вверх, сделавшись более узловатой и каменистой, высокие деревья сменились зарослями кустарников. Незаметно для себя они взобрались на пологий холм, поднявшись над лесом. Отсюда можно было без труда определить местонахождение шахты Хаабо. В жарком мареве над всеми оттенками изумрудного медленно вырастали колышущиеся столбики черного дыма. Наверху дул ветер — ровный, горячий, ничуть не освежающий, но высушивающий пот раньше, чем он успевал выступить на коже.

Лаймеры отыскали ровный участок, разлеглись, вытащили пропитанные маслом свертки с ноздреватыми лепешками и дружно зачавкали. Корноухий неуверенно протянул один из свертков охотнику. Тот и не подумал отказываться — в пути никогда не знаешь, когда удастся спокойно перекусить в следующий раз. Тесто оказалось плохо пропеченным и липло к зубам, но в недрах лепешки спрятались плотные стручки с приятным жгучим привкусом.

Жуя, Сайнжа медленно оглядел безбрежное изумрудное море. На севере, за туманной сизой дымкой, угадывались очертания рыжих и охристых скал, вздымающихся над лесом, как плавучая ледяная гора — над океаном. Навскидку Вольный предположил, что шагать до них не меньше трех-четырех дней. В южной части горизонта клокотало буйство свинцово-синих туч, окаймленных золотом. С десяток одновременно слетевших вниз тонких зазубренных молний пытались сшить воедино небо и землю. Ощущение присутствия альяса слегка поблекло и рассеялось, но Сайнжа не сомневался — зверюга движется в северном направлении, причем значительно медленнее, чем утром. Он догонит ее. Обработанный должным образом, клыкастый череп этой удивительной твари будет достоин украсить обширное собрание охотничьих трофеев Первого Дома...

«Первого Дома больше нет», — память безжалостно провернула отравленное копье в едва затянувшейся ране.

«У нас остался Сакьяланд, — напомнил внутренним голосам Вольный. — Есть молодая кровь. Мы выстроим новые чертоги славы и вновь наполним их трофеями...»

«Научись лгать хотя бы самому себе, — вразнобой откликнулся желчный и раздраженный хор. — Твой корабль трещит по швам и смахивает на дырявое решето. Забудь о трофеях. Если хочешь и дальше быть полезным, исполни контракт. Получи с таульгар обещанное и шустро гони «Погоню» на верфи. Только так и не иначе».

Сайнжа отмолчался, метко прихлопнув севшего на загривок кровососа. Беззвучные голоса брали над ним верх в любых спорах. Самый назойливый подозрительно смахивал на грозное ворчание пребывающей в дурном расположении духа бабули Хеддьяахтаамаар.

Они нырнули в лесные недра, вступив в шелестящий круговорот рождающейся и умирающей жизни. Крохотные букашки, отважно пробирающиеся среди гигантских растений. Из света в тень, через темные, воняющие застоялой водой овраги, сквозь оголтело пляшущие в солнечных лучах облака мошкары. Под ногами с хлюпающим звуком лопались шаровидные грибы, сквозь чью изжелта-белую мякоть словно проступали алые капли свежей крови. Дни сменялись вечерами и короткими ночевками. Новое утро охотник и его спутники встречали в пути, следуя вдоль прихотливо изгибающегося русла маленькой речки. Над топкими берегами кружили миллионы желто-коричневых бабочек. Узор из крохотных пятен образовывал на тонких крылышках подобие злобно прищуренных глаз. Когда бабочки взлетали беззвучной метелицей, помаргивающие глаза отовсюду пристально таращились на незваных гостей — с тропы, с узловатых лиан и стволов деревьев, с черешков листьев и цветочных чашечек.

Ритм размеренного движения, привычная тяжесть лямок рюкзака и ремня охотничьего карабина, поскрипывание смазанных кобур. Привычные, знакомые звуки и ощущения. Не отвлекают, не мешают размышлениям и накатывающим воспоминаниям. Неуловимый альяс упрямо держался северного направления. Порой Сайнжа задумывался, какого пола черная тварь — самец или самка? А может, эти звери обоеполые... или плодятся каким-нибудь замысловатым образом. Природа не даровала альясу глаз, значит, у него хорошо развиты обоняние и осязание. Или он ориентируется подобно дельфину и летучей мыши, свиристя в неслышимом человеку диапазоне и улавливая отражения звуковых волн от любых поверхностей. Рафихаши помянул упавший звездный корабль, с борта которого якобы спрыгнули альясы. Отыскать бы это судно. Сунуться в бортовой журнал, если тот уцелел. Узнать, в каком из миров обнаружили тварей, как команде удалось их изловить и самое главное — сколько животных находилось на борту. Одно, два, целый десяток? Насколько они разумны, могут ли действовать стаей, каковы их повадки, слабости и уловки? Собрать бы надежную команду, явиться несколькими кораблями на Лаймерину во всеоружии и учинить большую облаву, как в старые добрые времена...

Сквозь землю и толстые кожаные подошвы все ощутимее просачивался беспрерывный, вибрирующий гул. Ацца, сейчас топавший впереди, приостановился. Высунул сизый язык и попробовал исполненный теплой взвеси воздух на вкус, удовлетворенно кивнув:

— Вода. Большая вода. Много воды.

— Мне говорили, раньше тут поблизости было поселение, — Сайнжа тоже всецело ощущал дразнящую близость ревущей, клокочущей воды, тысячелетиями прогрызающей себе дорогу, неудержимо стремящейся вперед и вперед, круша все на своем пути. — Можно туда попасть?

Лаймеры переглянулись, гримасничая и щелкая языками. Похоже, мнения туземцев разделились: Корноухий и Ацца были не против сопроводить хумансоо в покинутую деревню, Хиффл не слишком уверенно возражал. Решение принял Корноухий, спросив:

— Зачем деревня? Там никто не жить.

— Передохнем, осмотримся. Вдруг найдется место для ловушки для нашей зверюги.

— Слышать зверя? — заволновался лаймер. — Чуять зверя?

— Да, но сейчас не очень хорошо. Много воды и шума. Он бродит где-то поблизости.

Лаймеры затарахтели с такой бешеной скоростью, что удивительно, как у них не повылетали выбитые зубы и языки не свернулись в трубочку.

— Идти наверх, — наконец подытожил Корноухий. — Долго. Трудно. Потом спать.

— Точно, — согласился с емким планом действий охотник. — Веди.

Идти пришлось не самым кратким путем, пробираясь сперва по размякшей влажной земле между деревьев, а затем углубившись в путанный лабиринт оранжево-алых скал. Теcные, узкие проходы до отказа наполнял нестихающий грохот падающей воды и искрящаяся, всепроникающая взвесь. Вымокло все — одежда, рюкзаки и их содержимое, сапоги охотника и сплетенные из полосок кожи опорки лаймеров. Рацию заранее обмотали прорезиненными тентами. Несколько мгновений Сайнжа колебался, не припрятать ли громоздкую конструкцию среди скал, вместо того, чтобы волочь с собой. Но случилось что с отрядом, рация останется единственным способом воззвать о помощи и уговорить таульгар выслать аэростат со спасательной группой. По всему выходило, бросать рацию нельзя.

Бесконечно долгий и тягостный день они вбивали колышки в трещины, подтягивались на веревках, оскальзывались, съезжая по мокрой и липкой глине вниз, проклинали мир и снова упрямо карабкались наверх. От оглушительного, мерного рева водопадов закладывало уши и начинала болезненно кружиться голова. Мускулы ныли, рот наполнялся отвратительно кислой слюной с медным привкусом.

Постепенно группа удалилась от длинного извилистого уреза, через который несколькими пенящимися каскадами пробивалась вода. Над клокочущей чашей, подернутой белесым туманом, изгибались невероятно четкие и яркие радуги. Охотник постоял немного на топком берегу, пошатываясь от усталости и впитывая глазами жаркий блеск солнца на волнах и черные, зубастые скалы, дробящие могучее течение реки на отдельные рукава. Увидел вырванное с камнями дерево, с размаху треснувшееся о валуны и через мгновение сгинувшее в клокочущем водовороте. Увидел больших белых птиц, камнем падавших вниз и взлетавших с трепещущими рыбками в оранжевых клювах. Насквозь пропитавшиеся водой волосы стали тяжелыми и всей массой сильнее обычного оттягивали кожу на голове. Сайнжа свыкся с этой болью, такой постоянной и неизменной, что однажды перестаешь обращать на нее внимание.

Хиффл настойчиво дернул его за рукав, знаками показывая, мол, пора двигаться дальше.

Гуськом они зашлепали по болотистому, вязкому берегу, заросшему местной разновидностью камыша со стреловидными, острыми листьями и пушистыми соцветиями. Шум водопадов сделался малость потише, больше не требовалось орать спутнику прямо в ухо для того, чтобы разобрать хотя бы одно слово из трех.

Миновали несколько излучин, обогнули рощицу корявых прибрежных деревьев, полоскавших длинные корни в воде, выйдя прямиком к тому, что могло быть только покинутой деревней — два десятка домиков на высоких столбах, соединенных хлипкими мостками. Крытые большими листьями хижины стояли малость перекошенными, часть мостиков сломалась, уныло повиснув над водой. Плетеные из тростника стены облюбовала зеленоватая ползучая плесень, мало-мальски ценное имущество аборигены, уходя, утащили с собой, но все же это была крыша над головой. Можно развести огонь в давно остывшем очаге, развесить и высушить намокшие вещи, и разложить спальные мешки в тех уголках пола, которые выглядели относительно сухими. Ужин, состряпанный Аццей, вышел почти съедобным и лишь самую малость недожаренным.

Ночью Сайнже опять приснилась Большая Пирамида — такая, какой он видел ее последний раз. Безмолвная, безлюдная, безупречно чистая груда отшлифованного обсидиана, подавляющая своим устрашающим величием. Ветер насвистывал в переходах и церемониальных залах, беспрепятственно наметая песок сквозь стоящие нараспашку двустворчатые двери. Прежде в таких снах он метался под бесконечным коридорам, до хрипоты выкликая знакомые имена и напрягая слух в ожидании малейшего отклика. На сей раз он справился с собой, вынудив тягостное сновидение прерваться раньше, чем оно успело затянуть его в глубины вины и скорби. Выбрался из отсыревшего мешка, вышел на узкий помост, тянувшийся вдоль стен хижины. Покоробившиеся доски под ногами мелко дрожали от беспрестанных ударов мелких волн. Темная река отражала большой оранжевый спутник и множество усыпавших небо звезд.

Сайнжа стоял под распахнутым небом Лаймерины, наедине с россыпью созвездий и порывистым речным ветром, пока не обрел душевное равновесие и не окоченел.

— Здесь мы не останемся, — заявил наутро охотник. Хиффл соорудил примитивную сеть и изловил нечто, отдаленно смахивающее на крупную рыбу с недоразвитыми лапами и раздвоенным хвостом. Выпотрошенная и зажаренная, она почти не уступала знаменитым деликатесам с Салии. — Поднимемся выше, найдем сухое укромное место и разобьем лагерь. Будем искать гнездовье альясов.

Нынче с утра присутствие твари ощущалось везде и нигде, заглушенное запахами речной воды и вонью гниющего тростника. Черное создание пока не пересекло реку, оставаясь на одном берегу с преследователями, в этом Сайнжа был точно уверен.

Невесть почему лаймеры сочли брошенную деревню безопасным местом. Туземцы с откровенной неохотой скатывали спальные мешки и паковали скарб, цапаясь промеж собой и громко щелкая языками. Из-за их возни отряд вышел в путь гораздо позже, чем обычно, ближе к полудню. Дорога выдалась скверной. Топкая узкая полоска тянулась вдоль реки, под нависшим переплетением колючего кустарника. Подлесок облюбовали стаи дальних родственников шершней. Красно-полосатые, злобные, назойливо лезущие в уши, глаза и рот. Зазевавшегося Аццу искусали так, что у бедолаги напрочь заплыл один глаз. Младший из лаймеров теперь тащился позади группы, раздраженно ворча, хныкая и причитая.

Русло реки делало огромный плавный поворот, нанеся длинную песчаную отмель, шагать по которой было куда удобнее. Покрутив носом, Корноухий спросил, нужно ли переправляться на другой берег. Мол, именно здесь будет подходящее место — спокойная вода, неглубокое дно. Дошагаем вон до тех мелких островков, с них без труда доплывем до берега. Вон туда, где большой откос. Может, он подойдет для стоянки?

Намеки были ясны без слов: туземцы ни в какую не хотели удаляться от реки и не горели желанием рыскать по джунглям в поисках предполагаемого логова хищников. Сайнжа и не рассчитывал на их помощь. Лаймеры превосходно показали себя в пути как носильщики и проводники, а требовать от них бо́льшего бессмысленно. Лишь бы дождались его возвращения с охоты, а не улизнули с запасами провианта, как только он скроется из вида.

Из пары срубленных деревьев удалось соорудить маленькие плоты для рюкзаков и рации. Револьверы в кобурах, карабин и запас патронов охотник пристроил поверх, от души надеясь, что их не накроет случайной волной. Прикинув место предполагаемой высадки, столкнули плоты в реку и, преодолевая напор течения, двинулись следом.

До островков добрались без особенных трудностей, если не считать того, что Хиффл оступился и нырнул с головой, нахлебавшись воды и водорослей. Соплеменники сцапали его за шкирку и рывком выдернули на поверхность. Хиффл орал, плевался и уверял, якобы его хотела схватить огромная водяная змея.

Выбравшись на крохотный участок суши, отряд какое-то время торчал в камышах, под лягушачье кваканье и птичий гвалт до рези в глазах вглядываясь в сверкающую бегущую воду. Змеи, ни большие, ни маленькие, не высовывались. Под шумок Ацца разорил птичье гнездо и выпил яйца. Сайнжа прикинул ширину протоки, отделявшей их от каменистого берега — футов тридцать — и, удерживая на веревке плот, соскользнул с островка в теплую, коричневого оттенка воду. За ним последовала троица лаймеров, буксировавших плот с рацией. Дно было неровным, обильно и густо заросшим водорослями, так и норовящими обвиться вокруг ног. Пару раз мимо Сайнжи упруго шмыгнуло что-то живое и скользкое, рыба или рептилия.

Мокрый по пояс, охотник выкарабкался на берег и оглянулся. Корноухий достиг суши раньше него и стоял выше по течению, вцепившись в длинную бечевку и повизгивая от натуги. Ацца и Хиффл, оба по плечи в воде, неслаженно толкали плот с рацией и припасами.

Вода позади них беззвучно расступилась, скатываясь с гладкого черного черепа.

Сайнжа успел схватить карабин и предупреждающе крикнуть. Перед переправой он, по въевшейся в кровь привычке, загнал в стволы два патрона. Прицелиться толком не успел, выстрелив поверх голов лаймеров.

Вынырнувшая из реки тварь сделала молниеносный выпад уцелевшей лапой, вышвырнув Аццу на берег. Лаймер даже пискнуть не успел. Хиффл, бросив веревку, нелепыми прыжками поскакал к спасительному берегу. Альяс подсек ему ноги иззубренным хвостом, увлекая на дно, и прыгнул сверху. Подхваченный течением плот неторопливо качался на волнах, уплывая в сторону водопадов. Вольный, передернув затвор, лихорадочно перезаряжал карабин, ища взглядом Хиффла.

Лаймер оказался счастливчиком. Всплыл в расходящихся кругах пены в десятке футов ниже по течению, отчаянно барахтаясь и истошно зовя на помощь. Сайнжа, вскинув карабин к плечу, выпалил туда, где под водой смутно мелькнула крупная движущаяся тень. Кажется, попал — альяс вынырнул, черная шипящая тень в струях льющейся воды, и ринулся к берегу. Упавший ничком Ацца не шевелился. Корноухий припал на корточки, укрывшись за чахлым кустом.

— Вытащи его! — рявкнул охотник, сгребая револьверы, патронташ и сумку с запасными патронами. — Хрен с рацией, сберегите провиант! Разбейте лагерь, ждите меня! Я вернусь!

Пришлось пнуть Корноухого под зад, чтобы туземец очухался, схватил веревку и неловко заковылял по береговому урезу вслед за вопящим Хиффлом. Альяс длинным прыжком выметнулся на крутой склон обрыва и не удержался, под шорох падающих камней поехав вниз. Отчаянно заскреб задними лапами — выпущенная охотником пуля разминулась с конечностями на сущую долю дюйма, звонко чиркнув по камням — подтолкнул себя изогнувшимся хвостом, допрыгнул до края и с хрустом проломился сквозь заросли. Карабкающийся следом Сайнжа еще успел заметить подергивающийся кончик хвоста с зазубренным наконечником, похожим на гарпун.

Досада быстро сменилась азартом преследования. Не такая зверюга и хитрая, как ему показалось. Сообразила укрыться под водой и напасть из засады, но набросилась на безоружных лаймеров. Плевать, если река унесет рацию. Зря альяс так неосторожно высунул поблизости свою зубастую морду. Прокрался бы тишком до своей норы, гнезда или что у него там, и затаился в логове, надеясь, что пронесет. Теперь пусть пеняет на себя. Свежайший след и столь осязаемый запах добычи, что удивительно, как он еще не проявился цветной лентой в воздухе.

Лавируя между деревьями, Сайнжа навьючил на себя ремень с револьверами и патронташ, перекинул за спину сумку с запасными патронами. Альяс, уже не пытаясь скрыться, длинными скачками несся впереди, порой делая попытки вскарабкаться наверх по стволам, но соскальзывая. Зверюга мчалась, низко опустив череп, опираясь на три конечности и балансируя вытянутым хвостом. Сайнжа бежал следом, отставая на какую-то сотню шагов, перемахивая через поваленные деревья, ощущая накатывающую ледяными волнами веселую злость. Еще бы самую малость удачи: прижать тварь к высоким скалам или плотному скоплению деревьев, не дав ей возможности спрятаться...

Добыча резко вильнула в сторону. Сайнжа выстрелил навскидку, пуля прошила закачавшиеся листья, зверюга вскачь понеслась дальше. Надолго ли хватит альяса? Насколько достанет сил у него самого? Если тварь ускользнет из поля его зрения, она не перестанет оставлять следы. Он пойдет за альясом. Настигнет, где бы тот не пытался укрыться. Это случится скоро, очень скоро. Он разыщет остальных тварей. Всех, до единой. Неважно, сколько их будет. Он — охотник с Найхави, рожденный преследовать и настигать.

Лес мелькал на краю восприятия — зелень, резкий свет и пляшущие тени, яркие вспышки соцветий, качающиеся лианы. Еще усилие, еще десяток шагов — и Сайнжа вылетел на открытое пространство. Большой скальный уступ, ограниченный с одной стороны хаотическим нагромождением валунов, неумолчный рев падающей воды. Удирающая жертва вывела охотника к боковому ответвлению Больших водопадов, и теперь металась влево-вправо.

Уяснив, что пути к бегству отрезаны, альяс широко разинул пасть, испустив долгое шипение, сравнимое по громкости звука с ревом торсионных двигателей боевого линкора. Множество мелких острых зубов, усеивающих челюсть, выглядели прозрачными. Солнечные зайчики испуганно соскальзывали по матовой поверхности длинного черепа. Там, где прежде была правая передняя лапа, образовался бугристый сгусток бесформенной плоти с болтающимися лоскутами кожного покрова и оборванных сухожилий. Отстреленное окончание черепа затянулось липкой зеленоватой слизью, продолжавшей сочиться.

Тварь стояла, сильно нагнувшись вперед и заметно покачиваясь на длинных, изогнутых ногах с сильно выверннутыми назад коленными суставами. Членистый хвост взвился, со свистом описывая широкие полукруги и, как косой, подрезая высокие стебли травы. Левая передняя лапа плотно прижата к туловищу, готовая разить в любом направлении. На спине, боках и брюхе альяса топорщились широкие шипы с заостренными наконечниками. Где бы он не появился на свет, природа тщательно поработала над своим творением, сконструировав великолепную, почти безупречную машину для охоты и убийства.

Загнанный в угол, альяс готовился к бою. Противник, заслуживающий достойной смерти.

«Десять тысяч мультикредитов, — ствол карабина в руках охотника нащупывал слабую точку в туловище черного создания, казалось, сплетенного из прорезиненных мускулов, защищенных чешуйчатыми щитками. — Ты сражался и проиграл. Я не испытываю к тебе ненависти. Знаешь, я даже решил дать тебя имя. Тень, согласен?»

В лагере Хаабо Сайнжа прекрасно усвоил, как быстро и непредсказуемо движется альяс. Если выстрелы из карабина не достигнут цели, он возьмется за револьверы. Главное, держаться вне пределов досягаемости молниеносно разящего хвоста. Стрелять в череп не имеет смысла, слишком твердый и прочный. Повредить оставшиеся конечности, лишив зверюгу равновесия. Когда упадет, добить несколькими выстрелами в упор. Не бессмертная ведь она. Проворная, сильная, живучая и хитрая — но не бессмертная. Сейчас, как любое животное, доведет себя до нерассуждающего бешенства и кинется вперед, рассчитывая всем весом смять неподвижно застывшего охотника. Они все так поступают, грудью встречая смертоносный залп. Жаль, в азарте погони далеко убежали от реки. Придется разделывать трофей прямо здесь и волочь голову до лагеря...

За спиной коротко, переливчато засвистели. Держа готового атаковать альяса на прицеле, охотник бросил мимолетный взгляд через плечо.

Груда белесых валунов, скатившихся в незапамятные времена со скал и мирно покоившихся в густых зарослях, вставала.

Вставала, вставала и вставала.

Поднимаясь на могучие когтистые лапы. Превращаясь в страховидную изжелта-белую тварь, закованную в хитиновую броню, раза в два крупнее и мощнее собрата. Короткий и широкий безглазый череп был изрезан множеством складчатых бороздок и увенчивался пятью растопыренными лопастями, смахивая на зубчатую корону или костяной гребень древнего ящера. Свернутый в кольчатую спираль бесконечный хвост развернулся, скользящим движением пролетев над травой.

Белый альяс оскалил сверкающие в провале пасти зубы, капая тягучей слюной. Как наяву, Сайнжа расслышал издевательский хохот зверюг, обманувших глупого и такого самонадеянного хумансоо.

Два ствола карабина слаженно рявкнули. Черная тварь шарахнулась в сторону, уйдя с траектории полета пуль. Белый альяс утробно взвыл, размашистым выпадом хвоста подсекая ноги человека.

Собравшись в упругий комок, Сайнжа взвился вверх, отшвыривая разряженный карабин и выдергивая револьверы. Хвост твари прошуршал внизу, спустя мгновение неумолимым смертоносным маятником возвращаясь обратно. Приземлившись, Вольный перекатился, с обеих рук стреляя по ускользающим целям и помышляя лишь об одном — добраться до деревьев. Может, ему удастся ускользнуть.

Как порой случается в доброй охоте, роли непредсказуемо поменялись: дичь в мановение ока превращалась в беспощадного загонщика, охотник спасался от жертвы. Черная зверюга, прикинувшись побежденной, всецело завладела его вниманием. Он упустил из виду вторую тварь, затаившуюся в засаде. Сам виноват. Выкручивайся теперь. Беги, уворачивайся, стреляй, опустошая барабаны. Не выпускай противников из поля зрения, перемещайся, не теряй хладнокровия.

Они кружили по крохотной поляне, втянутые в бешеную карусель.

Кажется, он все-таки попал в гребень белой твари.

Бойки в обоих револьверах вхолостую защелкали по опустевшим каморам. Обжигаясь о раскаленные стволы, Сайнжа успел сунуть их в кобуры.

В следующее мгновение черный альяс, эта треклятая Тень, вонзил клыки в спину охотника. Отчасти удар приняла на себя толстая кожа жилета, но под лопатку с чудовищной силой ударило острым и твердым. Сайнжа попытался вывернуться, вслепую отмахнулся прыгнувшим в ладонь режущим диском. Осознал, что взлетает вверх — у твари достало силенок оторвать человека от земли. Альяс небрежно мотнул башкой, швыряя добычу, как собака швыряет обглоданную кость, вырвав добрый кусок жилета и в кровь ободрав кожу на спине.

Охотник успел сгруппироваться и упасть, ничего себе не сломав, но шлепнулся в опасной близости от белой зверюги. Та взвилась в тяжеловесном прыжке, норовя приземлиться растопыренными лапами на человека и пригвоздить того к земле. Перекувырнувшись, Сайнжа выскользнул из-под яростно шипящего альяса, уклонился от выпада щелкающей челюсти, исхитрившись полоснуть зверюгу по морде стремительно крутящимся диском. Белый отпрянул, дергая головой и пытаясь сгрести удирающего человека когтистыми лапами.

Свистя как паровозный двигатель, черный атаковал, без видимого усилия сиганув через собрата и на излете достав шарахнувшегося охотника выпадом уцелевшей лапы. Когти альяса проехались по предплечью человека, с легкостью раздирая мышцы. Сайнжа взвыл сквозь зубы, обреченно сознавая — пусть он продержится дольше, чем обычный человек, прежде чем рука начнет неметь и терять чувствительность, но звери рано или поздно возьмут над ним верх. Неужели все? Вот так просто?

Пропущенный удар хвоста поперек спины швырнул охотника через половину поляны, ближе к переливающейся через камни воде. Он не утратил сознания, но никак не мог сфокусировать расплывающееся зрение. На миг потерял врагов из виду, и тут же рядом опустилась огромная белесая лапа с когтями, вспарывающими узловатую почву. Напрягая оставшиеся силы, Сайнжа увернулся, откатываясь, отмахиваясь впустую кромсающим воздух диском — и зверь схватил его, сомкнув челюсти на предплечье.

Кажется, он заорал, выкручиваясь из мертвой хватки и вспышкой интуиции сознавая — альясы вовсе не торопятся прикончить его и сожрать. В своей неосознанной жестокости звери просто забавляются с постепенно издыхающей жертвой. С них вполне станется оторвать человеку парочку конечностей и глазеть, как тот будет ползать, обливаясь кровью. Шолто повезло, он умер сразу. Что станется с ним?

Извернувшись под хруст выскочившего плечевого сустава и болтаясь в воздухе, Сайнжа с диким воплем ударил обеими ногами под челюстью, смутно надеясь, что альяс устроен, как большинство живых созданий, и у него отыщется подобие горла с дыхательными путями. От неожиданности тварь хекнула и судорожно дернулась, вскинув безглазую морду. Поджав ноги, Сайнжа ударил еще раз, отчаянно рванулся — и слишком поздно понял, что летит в пустоту.

Прихотью случайности или намеренно, белый альяс перебросил человека над урезом водопада.

Падая спиной вперед в неизвестность, Сайнжа на удивление четко разглядел две торчащие над валунами злорадно оскаленные морды. Отчаянно махая руками, охотник пытался перевернуться, хотя бы немного переместив центр тяжести.

Мир застыл в нависшей под самыми глазами падающего человека капле воды, такой огромной и близкой. Прозрачная капля налилась темно-фиолетовой глубиной космоса, стала бездонным колодцем с мириадами крохотных звездных искр. Сколько не тянись к далеким мирам и галактикам, они удаляются, уплывают, затягивая в неостановимый, головокружительный водоворот. Туда, куда рухнула нелепо дергающая конечностями человеческая фигурка, своими трепыханиями разбивая такой совершенный мир на расходящиеся радужные круги.

— Помоги мне, — обреченно шепнула бездна в тот миг, когда тело охотника с Найхави камнем обрушилось в бурлящую выемку чаши под водопадом.

Не очень-то приятно обрести сознание от того факта, что на тебя наступили. С размаху прямиком на живот, отчего переполнившая легкие вода, смешанная с горькой желчью, горлом хлынула наружу. Валявшийся на спине Сайнжа перекатился на бок, сложившись пополам, блюя и судорожно давясь кашлем. Порванная альясами спина, раскалывающаяся голова и вывихнутая рука немедля присоединили свои жалобы к страдальческому хору.

«Хрен вам, я еще жив!»

Над ним пронзительно зашипели.

«Поторопился с выводами. Лучше было бы умереть».

Отплевавшись и утерев порванным рукавом рубашки лицо, охотник кое-как сел и мрачно оценил ситуацию. Диспозиция сложилась — тухлее некуда. Вот уходящий ввысь журчащий водопад высотой футов двадцать, откуда он так замечательно сверзился. Вот заводь с плавающими по поверхности водными растениями и прибрежной осокой, убегающая вдаль речка, болотистая полянка и подступающий лес. Вот он сам, изрядно побитый о камни и мучимый накатывающей тошнотой... без пояса с револьверами, будь оно все неладно.

Дополняли невеселую картину два инопланетных засранца, выглядевших отвратительно бодрыми и довольными жизнью. Черный улегся поодаль, подогнув длинные суставчатые ноги и медленно поворачивая безглазый череп туда-сюда — в точности как бдят сторожевые животные. Его здоровенный собрат торчал неподалеку от охотника, скалясь во всю пасть и пуская тягучие слюни. Стоило малость оклемавшемуся Сайнже сделать неуверенную попытку встать на ноги, рядом вонзился в землю бронированный кончик хвоста. Зверюга нанесла хлесткий удар с такой точностью и меткостью, что иззубренное костяное копье пролетело впритирку с человеческой ногой.

Намек был прост и ясен: сиди и не рыпайся. Мы обдумываем, каким именно способом тебя прикончить.

— Ладно, — сквозь зубы процедил охотник, плюхаясь обратно. — Уговорили.

Черный альяс испустил длинное скрежещущее ворчание. Белый ответил фырканьем и рассеянно повозил передней лапой в траве перед собой. Подцепил кривым когтем и приподнял широкий пояс Сайнжи с кобурами и обеими драгоценными револьверами. Само собой, насквозь промокшими, но это не беда. Оружие можно высушить, вычистить, заново промаслить и...

Так. Стоп. Твари, кажется, вытащили его из реки и вполне целенаправленно ободрали пояс, лишив оружия и наглядно показав хумансоо, в чьих лапах его собственность. Треклятые зверюги действовали слаженной командой, заранее выбрав место для засады и намеренно приведя туда преследователя...

— Эй, вы точно не разумные?

Никогда прежде бесстрашный охотник с Найхави не чувствовал себя бо́льшим идиотом, чем сейчас, пытаясь разговаривать с теми, на кого недавно охотился. Черный альяс пренебрежительно отвернулся. Белый забулькал, словно в попытках удержать рвущуюся наружу отрыжку.

— Согласен, версия ни к черту. Или разумом вы с братцем не блещете.

Зря он это сказал. Белая тварь рывком подалась вперед. В мощной груди зародился нарастающий, непрерывный рык — звучащий на одной ноте надрывный вой механической пилы, вгрызающейся в ствол. Рефлекторно Сайнжа дернулся отползти назад, отталкиваясь руками, спохватился и замер на месте. Оскаленная морда неумолимо приближалась, заполняя весь видимый обзор. Он мог заглянуть в глубину огромной черной пасти, обрамленной частоколом блестящих зубов, увидеть толстенный язык цвета ошпаренного мяса, ощутить ацетоновую вонь из глотки чудовища... Липкий, тяжелый сгусток слюны упал на вытянутую ногу охотника. Тварь надвигалась, ведомая намерением сомкнуть челюсти вокруг человеческой головы.

Сайнжа хотел закрыть глаза, прежде чем услышит хруст собственного раскалывающегося черепа. Веки дрогнули, не желая смыкаться, и за остекленевшими человеческими глазами, отчетливо прозвучал тихий голосок. Изрекший не утраченное откровение Древней Матери и не подходящий случаю клич гибнущего в бою воина, но единственную робкую фразу:

«Иди с ними».

— Что? — ошарашенно переспросил Сайнжа. Солнце светило, гудел водопад, шумел лес, над ним, утробно рыча, нависала огромная инопланетная тварь. Едва различимый бестелесный, бесполый голос шелестел:

«Иди с ними. Помоги мне».

— Куда идти? — мысленно Сайнжа приготовился к тому, что неразумный хищный зверь сейчас обретет дар речи и на внятном рог-спике растолкует, какое именно демоново дерьмо тут творится.

Напрасно — голос умолк. Альяс, раздраженно ворча, захлопнул смердящую пасть и мимоходом пнул охотника задней лапой. Отстранившись, зверюга с явной неохотой швырнула Сайнже его имущество, словно получила и исполнила беззвучный приказ. По всему выходит, Анкис был целиком и полностью прав, предполагая, якобы у хищных тварей имеется некий хозяин и альясы похитили кварцолиты с рудника именно по его распоряжению. Но отчего подчинившее альясов существо взывает о помощи столь причудливым способом?

Сколько вопросов. Так мало ответов.

— Эй, — решительно окликнул Сайнжа. Обе твари слаженно повернулись к нему. — Понимаете вы меня или нет, но давайте проясним ситуацию. Кажется, я ваш пленник. Меня запрещено жрать на обед, усвоили? Вы должны меня куда-то проводить. Валяйте, ведите, чтоб вас обоих вспучило. Кстати, я решил — раз твой братец Тень, то ты, белая харя, будешь Призраком.

Получивший кличку белый альяс хлестнул хвостом по земле и зашипел похлеще разгневанного тапаса.

— И не рычи, тебе очень идет, — Сайнжа наконец встал прямо, как подобает человеку и охотнику Найхави. Слегка мутило, раны на спине ныли дергающей болью, не позволяя двигаться с прежней легкостью, плечо онемело и рука почти не шевелилась. Стиснув губы, он подобрал и нацепил на положенное место брошенный пояс, мысленно простившись с утраченным навсегда карабином. Отличное было ружье, под заказ сработанное в мастерских Сельвы, безупречно пристрелянное и никогда не подводившее — и вот как все обернулось. Карабин с ложем орехового дерева останется валяться посреди влажных джунглей Лаймерины, ржавея и с каждым прошедшим годом все глубже утопая в мягкой земле.

Хорошо, что не по соседству с обглоданными косточками владельца.

Альясы органически не могли хранить молчание, постоянно издавая звуки разной тональности и силы. Взрыкивали, булькали, скрежетали, урчали, иногда пронзительно стрекотали. Огромные гладкие черепа, похоже, служили подобием выгнутой чаши резонатора. Окажись он более удачливым и сумей подстрелить зверюгу, первым делом выяснил бы, не скрываются ли под толстенной броней уши и глаза.

Шли до наступления сумерек. Белый Призрак постоянно удирал вперед, но неизменно возвращался, перекликаясь с Тенью, будто докладывал хромому собрату обо всем увиденном. Сайнжа был уверен: зверюги обмениваются мнениями касательно его персоны, и мнения несостоявшихся трофеев звучат весьма нелестно.

Когда окончательно стемнело, а лес превратился в неясное скопище шелестящих теней, охотник решительно отказался тащиться дальше за неутомимыми конвоирами. Уселся в выемке между огромными корнями, всем видом показывая: он не тронется с места, пока не рассветет. Альясы злобно обшипели пленника с ног до головы и несколько раз прицельно ткнули заупрямившегося хумансоо остриями на кончиках хвостов. Сайнжа опасался, как бы зверюгам не взбрело в голову тащить его волоком следом за собой. Но, вволю нарычавшись, твари смирились с человеческим упрямством и желанием малость вздремнуть, оставив Сайнжу в покое.

Глубокие царапины на спине и предплечье беспрерывно чесались, что означало начало успешного процесса заживления порванных тканей. Руку Сайнжа вправил на кратком дневном привале, с помощью толстого древесного сука, горсти добрых проклятий и сильного рывка. Ненавязчиво напомнил о себе пустой желудок. Усилием воли Сайнжа приказал ему заткнуться. Истинный охотник способен без особого ущерба прожить впроголодь до седмицы, была бы вода. Завтра в пути он сорвет каких-нибудь местных фруктов. Сумела ли троица лаймеров благополучно выбраться на берег и разбить лагерь, как он велел Корноухому? Или, испугавшись нападения альяса, туземцы бросили скарб и убежали? Далеко ли еще идти, и что он увидит там, куда влечет его судьба?

Незадолго до рассвета Тень разбудил человека, резко дернув за ноги и зашипев прямо в лицо. Раздраженный и промерзший за ночь Сайнжа оскалился и пронзительно зашипел в ответ. Альяс отпрыгнул и часто закхекал, запрокидывая голову и плюясь липкой слюной — видимо, остался доволен реакцией хумансоо. Если альясы действительно были по сути своей животными, то в развитии своем они явно достигли наивысшей ступени, доступной неразумным тварям.

Звери и человек пересекли неглубокий ручей, проторивший дорогу между камней и начали подниматься наверх. Черный альяс выказывал признаки нарастающего беспокойства — рычал, хлестал себя по бокам хвостом, огрызался на сотоварища. Призрак шипел в ответ, не позволяя втянуть себя в драку, Сайнжа старался держаться от них подальше.

Наконец альясы остановились. Переводя дух, хумансоо осмотрелся. Его привели в огромную чашеобразную долину между двух протяженных холмов. В просветах между кронами деревьев виднелось небо. Звери агрессивно рявкали друг на друга, замахиваясь когтистыми лапами. Призрак, испустив особенно протяжное и режущее ухо шипение, боком отскочил в сторону и заревел на человека.

— Чего еще ты от меня хочешь? — устало спросил охотник. — Я не понимаю. Мы как, пришли?

Белый альяс выставил когти и, как атакующая змея, сделал быстрый выпад головой. Сайнжа отскочил, краем глаза уловив тусклый металлический просверк в зеленой глубине подлеска. Похоже, чешуйчатые конвоиры старались привлечь внимание хумансоо именно к этому предмету, чуждому окружающим лесам. Убедившись, что глупый человек уразумел, куда ему следует направиться, оба зверя отошли подальше и заняли выжидательную позицию.

Вместе с револьверами на поясе охотника болтался неразлучный нож в тисненых кожаных ножнах, откованный на Найхави. Вытащив клинок и примерившись, Сайнжа врубился в густое сплетение древовидных лиан с мелкими листьями. В здешнем климате все растет быстро, значит, лианы так разрослись за год или два, укрыв собой некий продолговатый предмет. Надо полагать, таинственный звездный корабль, о котором упоминал Рафихаши.

Нож со звоном ударил по стальной поверхности. Покряхтывая, охотник сгреб в охапку и отбросил подальше ворох истекающих желтоватым млечным соком подрубленных лиан, открыв плавный изгиб тронутого ржавчиной борта. И в самом деле, корабль. Крохотный, раза в три меньше небольшой «Погони». Стремительной рыбообразной формы, лишенный привычной открытой палубы и мачт с парусами, целиком собранный из наглухо склепанных листов железа. Диковинная модель под названием «ракета», что движется сквозь Эфириум за счет сгорающего жидкого топлива. Стремительная и маневренная, сложная в управлении и с крайне ограниченным запасом хода, навроде спасательного вельбота, рассчитанного на одного-двух членов экипажа. Следов опалины на корпусе нет, значит, шлепнулись с пустыми баками. Деревья смягчили удар, и маленькое судно, по крутой дуге проскользив к поверхности Лаймерины в агонии аварийной посадки не развалилось на части, но обзавелось несколькими здоровенными рваными пробоинами.

Сайнжа поискал табличку с портом приписки и названием, но на глаза ничего не попалось. Внизу нашелся круглый люк с выломанными изнутри болтами-задрайками — видимо, работа лап выбиравшихся наружу альясов. Где их предполагаемый хозяин — затаился внутри или давным-давно оставил разбитое судно, как поступило бы любое разумное создание?

Протиснув в горловину люка голову и плечи, охотник настороженно всмотрелся в мягкий полумрак и принюхался. Пахло лесной прелью и плесенью. К привычному букету лесов Лаймерины примешивалась не выветрившаяся маслянистая, тяжелая вонь сгоревшего керосинового топлива. Близкой опасности не ощущалось.

Пригибаясь и держа нож наготове, Сайнжа забрался внутрь, едва уместившись в тесном маленьком шлюзе с множеством труб малого диаметра, тесно уложенными по потолку и вдоль стен. В переборку была врезана толстая круглая дверь, запирающаяся на поворотный рычаг, но сейчас стоявшая нараспашку.

Из-за двери долетало едва различимое, мерное поскребывание металла о металл. В голову некстати полезли байки косменов о дрейфующих по волнам Эфириума кораблях, брошенных экипажем и захваченных жуткой нежитью из глубин Вселенной. Нежить якобы обожала подманивать и захватывать проходящие мимо суда, имитируя пожар на борту или запуская в эфир сигналы тревоги с призывом о помощи. Такие же, как сейчас медленно отстукивало неведомое существо по ту сторону переборки, выдерживая огромные паузы между точками и тире.

«Что оно в силах мне сделать? Может, это всего-навсего мелкие грызуны», — с этой успокаивающей мыслью охотник Найхави переступил высокий комингс, проникнув в крохотную рубку. Из трещин между разошедшимися и погнутыми листами обшивки потоками лился солнечный свет. Преломленный качающейся листвой, он приобретал насыщенный зеленоватый оттенок, наводя на мысли о морском дне и давным-давно затонувшей подлодке. Путаными ворохами змеились провода, исчезая в закрепленных на стенах и потолке приборных кожухах с сигнальными лампами.

Беззвучно ступая, Сайнжа миновал проход между изъеденными плесенью рундуками с плоскими крышками, заменявшими экипажу спальные места. Увидел плавно изогнутую консоль пульта управления вельботом и круглый иллюминатор, врезанный в носовую часть корабля и укрепленный концентрическими стальными обручами. Часть остекления разбилась при посадке, в щерившиеся зазубренными осколками дыры немедля просунулись любопытные отростки лиан. Пульт напрочь незнакомой сложной конструкции был усеян множеством перекидных рычагов, мелких тумблеров и рядами кнопок, и снабжен двумя штурвалами о шести спицах, побольше и поменьше, размещенными на складных выдвижных опорах. Перед пультом возвышались два ковшевидных ложемента с высокими спинками для пилота и астронавигатора.

Тихое постукивание вытекало из темноты под выступом консоли, где зоркий глаз Сайнжи углядел груду скомканной технической ветоши. Охотник шагнул вперед, намереваясь обогнуть кресла и заглянуть под пульт. Похоже, там раскачивалась и стучала оторвавшаяся деталь, а он принял прерывистые звуки за искаженный до полной неузнаваемости сигнал бедствия. Где же прячется источник призрачного голоса, заманивший его сюда? Или не было никакого голоса? Он просто-напросто изрядно треснулся головой о подводные камни, когда рухнул с водопада.

Но как тогда прикажете толковать в корне изменившееся поведение альясов? По известной привычке диких зверей, они собирались незамысловато растерзать человека и закусить его требухой. Однако чуть позже альясы стали зверями выдрессированными и натасканными не хуже доброго гончего пса, сопроводив хумансоо к месту крушения корабля. Да, в пути Тень и Призрак вовсю рычали на пленника и угрожающе замахивались хвостами, но серьезного вреда ему не причинили.

Оба зверя по-прежнему бдели снаружи, выжидая. Охотник встряхнулся, скользнул вперед по чуть прогибающемуся решетчатому полу — и замер, держа нож на отлете.

Кресла не пустовали.

Экипаж корабля без имени не оставил свое гибнущее судно, ставшее их погребальной камерой.

Они лежали там, одинаково запрокинув головы и навсегда раззявив оскаленные, провалившиеся рты в беззвучном вопле отчаяния. Они не погибли при рискованном падении в бескрайний океан джунглей, нет, конец их жизням положило нечто иное. Пилота и штурмана словно выпотрошили изнутри. Некая чудовищная сила взломала хрупкую клетку человеческих ребер, разметав внутренности и оставив гнить в моменте нескончаемой агонии. Сайнжа решил не задумываться над тем, что пережили эти двое в свои последние секунды — но, чуть сместившись вправо, он увидел намертво сцепленные руки. Плоть скукожилась и почернела, сквозь тонкую, как пергамент, кожу прорвались изжелта-коричневые хрупкие кости — но даже смерть оказалась не в силах разорвать рукопожатие.

Застыв в неподвижности, охотник долго смотрел на сомкнутые, искривленные пальцы с облезшими ногтями. Кем бы не были незнакомцы в спасательном вельботе, они до конца оставались вместе.

Сайнжа перевел взгляд повыше. От лиц ничего толком не осталось. Обтянутые мумифицированной кожей кричащие черепа, на которых издевательской прихотью природы сохранились волосы, просевшие ямы бывших ртов и глазниц. Ежик темных волос у сидевшего справа и длинные белые пряди на голове того, кто находился слева. Они шли на спасательном вельботе, значит, покинули терпящий бедствие большой корабль. Куда они держали путь? Кем доводились друг другу — деловыми компаньонами, давними друзьями, случайными попутчиками?

Осторожно протянув руку, охотник едва коснулся светлых волос мертвого мужчины. Пальцы мимолетно ощутили сухую ломкость прядей, истлевших во влажной жаре Лаймерины. Разум своевременно задался вопросом, на кой ляд ему втемяшилось тревожить покой мертвеца. Он стоит в мавзолее, где надлежит выражать почтение усопшим...

— Помогите мне, — чуть слышно скрипнул тонкий голосок. — Пожалуйста.

Кучка тряпок под консолью шевельнулась. Из темноты неуверенно протянулась дрожащая рука, над ней проступил светлый овал.

Извернувшись, чтобы не задеть ложементы, Сайнжа опустился на колени, оказавшись ровнехонько лицом к лицу с полулежавшим созданием, затаившимся под ненадежной защитой пульта управления. На него тусклым, неподвижным взглядом уставилась всклокоченная девушка-хумансоо. Слой грязи и копоти не мог полностью скрыть пугающую правильность очертаний юного лица, больше подходящего дорогой кукле, чем живому человеку.

— Помогите, — странно подсвистывая, повторила девушка, хотя ее вырезанные безупречным сердечком губы не двигались. Тоненький, лишенный интонаций голос звучал отражением призрачного зова, исподволь просочившегося в разум Сайнжи на водопадах. — Пожалуйста, не бойтесь. Не уходите. Мне очень нужна помощь.

Она медленно, с усилием моргнула.

— Ты кто? — почему-то шепотом спросил охотник.

— Фелиция, — по слогам выговорила незнакомка, чьи слова теперь звучали сухими, резкими щелчками. — Мое имя Фелиция. Я не опасна. Пожалуйста, помогите.

Ее голова резко дернулась к левому плечу и на несколько мгновений застыла в причудливой, несвойственной человеку позе. Взбитые упругим валиком волосы невесть как сохранили очертания прически. Несколько спутанных прядей на лбу сдвинулись в сторону, приоткрыв треугольную, иззубренную трещину. Уродливый шрам, в недрах которого стремительно вращались сцепленные шестеренки.

Автоматон, осенило Сайнжу, вот чем была незнакомка. Творение объединенных гениев с Альтерры и Таульги. Автомат, нашпигованный хитроумной системой зубчатых передач, качающихся рычагов, перфорированных лент и сложной машинерии, с недоступной человеческому мозгу скоростью и точностью производящий любые вычисления. Прежде охотник с Найхави не сталкивался с автоматонами вживую, но много слышал об этих поразительных созданиях или читал статьи в «Вестнике Фузии». В кантинах межзвездных портов болтали, якобы отряд автоматонов неотлучно пребывает в генеральном штабе Эскадры Второго сектора Фузии, ведя навигационные расчеты. Что Академия естественных наук Альтерры заказала несколько экземпляров в помощь ученым мужам, занимающимся построением всеобъемлющей математической модели Вселенной. Что легендарный пират Неуловимый Джо смог похитить одного такого и сделал своим штурманом, отчего с легкостью ускользал от любых преследователей. За ним гонялись три звездные эскадры, но так и не поймали. Награбленных им сокровищ тоже до сих пор не нашли, к слову.

— Ты... э-э... у тебя что-то сломалось? — охотник понятия не имел, как общаться с автоматонами. Осознает ли Фелиция значение произносимых слов или бессмысленно повторяет уцелевшую запись на шифровальном круге? Знающие люди говорили, автоматоны мыслят особенным образом, не так, как люди, и смотрят на мир с иной точки зрения. Последователи Слова Господня с пеной у рта твердили, якобы автоматоны — мерзостное порождение впавших в ересь ученых, дерзнувших превзойти Создателя и замысливших создать живое из неживого. Счетный аппарат — просто машина, незачем придавать ей человеческий облик! — Понимаешь, я никаким боком не механик и не инженер. Если растолкуешь, что можно сделать, я постараюсь тебе помочь.

Механическая девушка по имени Фелиция неловко задергалась, отпихиваясь от стены и боком выползая из-под консоли. Казалось, она прикована цепью, но, приглядевшись, охотник опознал длинные гибкие шланги, входившие сзади в шею автоматона.

— Отсоедините меня, — Фелиция дерганым движением вскинула руку, указывая себе за спину. Ее запястье изящно завершалось округлым шарнирным сочленением, где должно было крепиться подобие человеческой кисти. Вместе нее торчал грубо скрученный из толстой проволоки крюк. Именно этим крюком Фелиция выстукивала о железный пол беспомощно затихающие сигналы о помощи. — Пожалуйста. Мне нужно покинуть корабль.

Кисти на левой руке вообще не было. Кто-то безжалостно и грубо выломал ее, раздробив шарнир. Фелиция съежилась, втянув голову в плечи, поняв, что человек озадаченно косится на ее испорченные конечности.

Поколебавшись, охотник рассудил: Фелиция ничем не отличается от любого угодившего в скверный переплет хумансоо. Если она участвовала в управлении кораблем и эти двое были ее владельцами, то даже созданию с механическими мозгами немудрено спятить от тоски и ужаса. Сколько времени она провела на привязи, рядом с гниющими трупами? Неужели с момента крушения вельбота?

Затянутые тонким резиновым покровом кабели завершались маленькими металлическими фланцами, закрепленными на пять крошечных винтов и утопленными в тонкую шею автоматона. Фелиция обессиленно распростёрлась на полу, тонкий луч солнечного света вернул ее волосам первоначальный ярко-пунцовый оттенок. Сайнжа орудовал кончиком ножа, по одному выкручивая и извлекая винты. Открепленные шланги с тихим свистом и облачком пара покидали гнезда. Закончив, охотник аккуратно прихватил девушку за предплечья и потянул на себя, стараясь не толкнуть кресла с покойными членами экипажа. Фелиция проехалась по полу, жесткая и неуклюжая, как механическая игрушка с закончившимися заводом. Ее модное платье с лентами и оборками, теперь превратившееся в ворох грязной кисеи и шелка, цеплялось за малейшие выступы и с треском рвалось.

Услышав, как охотник выбирается из люка с девушкой-автоматоном на руках, альясы как с цепи сорвались. Налетели вихрем щелкающих клыков, мечущихся суставчатых конечностей и взмахивающих смертоносных хвостов. Стрекочущий басом и заливающийся слюной Призрак с размаху ткнулся бронированным лбом в протянутые навстречу сломанные руки Фелиции. Тень, рыча, настойчиво теребил ее за подол платья, в точности соскучившийся в разлуке пес.

— Похоже, они чертовски рады тебя видеть, — охотник поставил Фелицию на неровную землю. Автоматон неловко качнулась, не устояла на подломившихся ногах и с жалобным внутриутробным звяканьем упала. — Ох. Извини.

Альясы зарычали, с сухим треском ударяя друг друга головами и взрывая землю. Выглядевшая полностью обессиленной и готовой вот-вот испустить дух Фелиция перекатилась на спину и осталась лежать, вперив стеклянный гаснущий взор в небо Лаймерины. Под окутывающими автоматон замусоленными тряпками отчетливо проступило то, чего Сайнжа сразу не заметил — выпяченный куполом живот.

— Проклятие, ты что... — охотник едва не подавился собственным языком, осознавая и укладывая в голове увиденное. — Ты что, беременна?..

— Нет, — бесцветно отозвалась Фелиция. — У механизмов отсутствует функция естественного воспроизведения. Да, внутри меня жизнь, и я разумна. Это противоречие. Ресурс исчерпан. Дестабилизация. Запущены функции отключения.

— Нет, погоди, не умирай! Проклятие, как тебя починить? Фелиция, ты меня слышишь? — Сайнжа хотел тряхнуть уплывавшую в беспамятство девушку за плечи, но испугался, что окончательно и бесповоротно сломает тонко откалиброванный механизм. — Вы двое, а ну живо заткнулись, я ничего не слышу! Фелиция!

Остренький подбородок автоматона рывком задрался вверх. В горле Фелиции защелкало, под кожей пробежались округлые выступы. Часть ее тела, треугольник между выступающими ключицами, чуть провалился внутрь и распахнулся подобием оконных створок. Сайнжа увидел отлитую из непрозрачного пузырчатого стекла квадратную полость с двумя рядами блестящих латунных язычков. В нижней части скопилась горстка темного кристаллического песка, вспыхивающего радужными искорками.

— И что с этим делать?

Призрак сунулся огромной безглазой мордой под руку, негодующе свистя и шипя. Бронированные лопасти на его голове пришли в движение, с хрустом сомкнувшись в единый непробиваемый щит, и вновь веерообразно расступились в стороны. Альяс яростно заскреб глубокую кожистую выемку между лопастями изогнутым когтем — изнутри вывались и мягко шлепнулись на траву два жестяных сейфа с сургучными печатями шахты Хаабо. Кончиком хвоста Тень подтолкнул сейфы ближе к охотнику.

— Вот зачем вы явились на рудник и сперли кварцолит, — временно утративший способность удивляться Сайнжа взял в руки увесистый ящичек, прикидывая, как побыстрее взломать замок. — Для нее. Она не может без них работать и отправила вас на поиски?

Ответа не последовало, если не считать булькающего рычания и частых хрипящих щелчков. Пустив в дело нож, Сайнжа рывком отжал язычок хрустнувшего замка и поднял крышку. Отшлифованные и начерно ограненные, завернутые в пергаментную бумагу и перетянутые опечатанной шнуровкой кристаллы покоились внутри, плотно прижавшись друг к другу.

Орудуя пальцами, ножом и срезанными твердыми стеблями травы, охотник расчистил внутреннюю полость Фелиции от остатков рассыпавшихся в прах кварцолитов. Распаковал один из украденных альясами кристаллов и, зажав его между большим и указательным пальцем, осторожно втолкнул между латунных держателей. С легким щелчком кристалл занял положенное место.

Ничего не изменилось.

Стеклянная емкость вмещала ровно десять кварцолитов, масляно отблескивавших в солнечных лучах. Когда Сайнжа установил последний, между граней вспыхнула голубая электрическая искра, больно ужалившая его в подушечку пальца. Охотник стремительно отдернул кисть, полость в теле автоматона сомкнулась, очертившись тонкой, едва различимой прорезью. Лежавшую навзничь Фелицию выгнуло эпилептической дугой. Она ударилась затылком и пятками о землю, испустив хриплый, вибрирующий звук глубокого вздоха. Глаза закатились под веки, открыв влажно блестящую белесую выпуклость глазного яблока. Автоматон часто, судорожно заморгала — и когда снова повернула голову к Сайнже, ее взгляд наполнился осмысленностью.

Охотник предположил, что глаза автоматона отлиты из окрашенного кварцевого стекла или выточены из настоящего хрусталя. Нежное лиловое сияние им придавала подложка серебряной фольги... но вспыхнувшее ощущение обмена изучающими взглядами с настоящим человеком не исчезло.

Внутри автоматона возникло и пропало нарастающее жужжание. Фелиция оперлась о землю лишенной кисти левой рукой — из дерганых ее движения стали размеренными и плавными — и села, подтянув под себя ноги. Не лишенным изящества жестом поправила сбившуюся в паклю прядку, скрыв шрам на лбу, сложила руки на раздутом животе. Тень всей тушей гулко бухнулся на землю поблизости, вытянув сверкающий длинный череп.

— Примите благодарность за своевременное спасение, — ее голос звучал чисто и отчетливо, со звонкими металлическими обертонами. Если бы она могла, автоматон наверняка бы приязненно улыбнулась, но конструкторы наделили ее лицом, не способным выразить богатую гамму человеческих эмоций. — Могу я узнать, как обращаться к тому, кто не оставил меня в беде?

— С-сайнжа, — пробормотал охотник. Возродившаяся к жизни Фелиция вела себя как истинная светская леди с безупречными манерами. Невзирая на тот факт, что они находились на полянке посреди джунглей, по соседству с разбитым кораблем и его погибшим экипажем. Компанию им составляли две страховидные клыкастые зверюги, а саму Фелицию не мешало бы как следует отмыть, причесать и нарядить в чистый костюм.

— Рада нашему знакомству, — механическая девушка кивнула грациознее, чем любая из знакомых охотнику женщин. — Хотя случилось оно при весьма трагических обстоятельствах. Полагаю, у вас накопилась масса вопросов. Я готова ответить на них, — Фелиция бережно опустила руку с кистью-крюком на черную голову Тени, и альяс немедленно заурчал. Призрак бродил возле разбитого вельбота, трогая проржавевшую обшивку лапами и прерывисто шипя.

Влажная и жаркая атмосфера Лаймерины выжгла из человеческих костей кальциевую основу, сделав их хрупкими и гибкими на ощупь, крошащимися от малейшего прикосновения. Требовалась изрядная твердость рук, терпение и выдержка, чтобы аккуратнейшим образом перепилить иссохшие жилы, вскрыть локтевые суставы и отделить намертво сомкнутые в последнем рукопожатии кисти. Соприкасаясь с костями, нож чуть слышно поскрипывал.

«Что, коли от переживаний и одиночества Фелиция впрямь тронулась своим механическим умом... а я наслушался ее рассказов и спятил за компанию?»

Прикусив от напряжения кончик языка, охотник с Найхави аккуратнейшим образом опустил свой трофей на заранее разложенный кусок шелковистого миткаля, некогда бывший одной из нижних юбок Фелиции. Накануне он выстирал и тщательно высушил ткань, чтобы теперь бережно завернуть в нее две обтянутые коричневой кожей кисти с выступающими костями. Сохраненные потому, что автоматон упрямо веровала в превосходство и торжество науки — и сумела заразить своей верой (или безумием?) и его.

Небольшой угловатый сверток точнехонько умещался в сейф из-под кварцолитов, но в ближайшем будущем его настоятельно требовалось поместить в более подходящее место. Скажем, в охлаждающий сосуд Дьюара, где кости имеют намного больше шансов сохраниться неповрежденными. До наступления нужного момента, на который так надеется Фелиция. Если сей знаменательный момент когда-либо наступит.

Тем не менее, охотник пошел ей навстречу, осуществив первый шаг безумного замысла автоматона: сохранить фрагменты плоти погибших косменов.

— Мы не оставим их здесь, гнить и разлагаться, — тихо и твердо заявила Фелиция. С этим ее утверждением Сайнжа был целиком и полностью согласен. Мертвецам надлежит быть достойно погребенными.

В кормовой части вельбота он отыскал капсулу с тормозным парашютом. Слежавшаяся ткань хрустела и разъезжалась на волокна при попытке ее развернуть. Кое-где материю проела бурая плесень и изгрызли местные насекомые. Вытащив парашют наружу и раскатав громадный овальный купол на земле, охотник сумел выкроить два достаточно больших отреза, годных на саваны.

Пригибая голову и осторожно переступая по гнущемуся решетчатому полу, Сайнжа вернулся к шлюзу. Сидевшая на травяной кучке рядом с люком Фелиция повернула голову на звук. Из-за длительного бездействия упругие двигательные тяжи в ее коленях ослабли и соскочили с шарниров. При любой попытке встать вертикально автоматон грузно падала. Альясы с тревожным рычанием метались вокруг, настойчиво подпихивая головами и дергая за сломанные кисти.

В конце концов охотник прикрикнул на зверей (ворча, те нехотя отошли в сторону) и потребовал от Фелиции сидеть смирно. Пораскинув умом, он нашел способ доставить автоматон в Хаабо. Соорудил за минувший вечер из местного бамбука, лиан и обрывков ткани простенькое боцманское кресло, которое лебедкой подтягивают на канатах к вершине мачты для ее осмотра или починки. Когда Фелиция займет сидение, он для надежности привяжет ее ремнями, пристроит люльку с механической девушкой себе за спину и направится в обратный путь.

— Лови, — держась за ободверину люка, Сайнжа протянул автоматону сейф. Фелиция ловко подцепила его петлей-крюком за выдвижную рукоятку на крышке, помогая себе обломком левой руки. — Там то, о чем ты просила. Сейчас вынесу... тела.

Охотник вернулся к пульту управления. Мысленно прося мертвецов простить невежду, посягнувшего на их посмертный союз и вечный покой.

Теперь ему была доподлинно известна цепочка событий, завершившаяся трагическим падением в Великие леса Лаймерины. Он знал имена погибших, историю их жизней, взгляды на мир, характеры, даже мелкие смешные привычки — все, что сохранила безукоризненная память автоматона, не ведающая провалов забытья и не способная подменять одно воспоминание другим, более удобным.

Выслушав повесть Фелиции, Сайнжа испытал короткий приступ сокрушительной, опустошающей душу печали. Они не заслуживали такой смерти. Эти двое принадлежали к той редкостной, драгоценной породе людей с неугомонным, жаждущим новых открытий нравом, с которыми он мог бы найти общий язык. Они могли бы стать компаньонами. Напарниками. Чем-то бо́льшим, чем друзья.

Прах подери, из них вышел бы отличный экипаж. Тот, о котором он всегда мечтал.

Но единственное, что Сайнжа с Найхави теперь мог сделать для этих двоих — поочередно извлечь искалеченные, мумифицированные тела из тесных объятий ложементов и с надлежащим почтением завернуть в скроенные из парашютного шелка саваны.

Первым он достал темноволосого пилота, невольно содрогнувшись, когда бережных прикосновений оказалось недостаточно. С тихим хрустом, напоминающим тоскливый вскрик гибнущей жертвы, сгнивший остов переломился. Иссохшее тело в обрывках одежды не разогнулось, оставшись скрюченным по форме изгиба кресла. Закутанное в саван, оно напоминало кокон невиданной гигантской гусеницы.

Из коконов обычно вылупляются бабочки, подумалось Сайнже, но этот кокон не скрывает в себе новой жизни. Только тлен и прах.

Труп был почти невесомым. Второй космен, при жизни бывший мужчиной рослым и широкоплечим, оказался тяжеловат и после смерти. С немалыми усилиями охотник вытащил тело из кресла, уложив на пол. Длинные светлые волосы зацепились за металлический браслет Сайнжи. Не заметив этого, охотник дернул рукой. Пара истлевших прядей оторвалась, неощутимо легкой паутиной оплетя запястье.

Нынешнее утро Сайнжа провел, яростно полосуя шуршавшую под ножом ткань парашюта и обшаривая окрестности в поисках мертвых и достаточно высушенных солнцем деревьев. Из нарубленных стволов, сухостоя и узловатых плетей лиан ему удалось сложить плоскую груду высотой примерно по колено. На этой погребальной платформе Сайнжа и устроил тела бок о бок. Перенес ближе Фелицию, упрямо тщившуюся ползти самостоятельно, подтягиваясь на искалеченных руках.

Тень вскарабкался на просевший под его тяжестью борт вельбота и замер там в неподвижности, щеря оскаленную пасть и медленно поводя влево-вправо тяжелой головой. Призраку взбрело в башку навязчиво таскаться за охотником, обдавая ацетоновой вонью дыхания, толкая жестким хвостом и словно принюхиваясь к запаху хумансоо. Порой, когда альяс оказывался слишком близко, со зрением Сайнжи на пару ударов сердца творилось что-то пугающее. Мир распадался на тысячи крохотных частиц, цвета причудливо менялись местами, закручиваясь бесконечной текучей спиралью, в ушах шелестели обрывки чужих, призрачных голосов. Требовавших, отдававших команды, вкрадчиво нашептывавших и давящихся паническими воплями. Стоило зверю отойти, как все возвращалось на законные места.

Откинув щелкнувшую крышку, охотник большим пальцем крутанул зубчатое колесико. Старая зажигалка, прошедшая немало тяжелых испытаний и с честью вынесшая недавнее падение в водопад, с шипением выбросила короткий язычок пламени. Увядшие листья и сухие перегородчатые стволы занялись недружно и неохотно. Огонь перескакивал с ветки на ветку, лениво облизывая нарочно приготовленные Сайнжей зазубренные щепки и порождая клубы серого, едкого дыма.

Пришлось ждать довольно долго, прежде чем пламя добралось до истлевших тел, распробовало их вкус и лишь тогда вспыхнуло жаркой и ровной стеной. Оранжевые отсветы падали на бледное, фарфоровое личико Фелиции, танцевали на изжелта-белой хитиновой броне Призрака. Словно проникнувшись сутью и смыслом происходящего, альяс не издавал никаких звуков, изредка роняя из приоткрытой пасти тягучие капли слюны.

А может, зверь все отлично понимал.


	5. Chapter 5

Фелиция, автоматон.

— Их звали Йонге Далине и Рудольф Вебер. Йонге родился на Гауссе, маленькой агропромышленной планете, в семье небогатых фермеров. Рудольф — на Берлине-3 звездной системы Фатерлянд, в древнем и уважаемом семействе, чья родословная восходила к переселенцам Старой Земли времен Первой Экспансии. Йонге с детства мечтал о звездах, отказываясь смириться с традициями Гаусса — ранний брак, многодетное семейство, работа на ферме от зари до зари. Семья Рудольфа полагала, отпрыск пойдет проторенным путем, сделав достойную карьеру и со временем заняв высокий пост в правительстве планеты. Вот только юношу непреодолимо влекли к себе загадки механики и инженерии. Не встретив понимания среди родных и близких, молодые люди решили сами стать хозяевами своей судьбы. Покинули отчие дома и отправились навстречу другим мирам и их обитателям, к знаниям, открытиям и приключениям. И, само собой, к состоянию, которое оба втайне надеялись когда-нибудь сколотить.

Фелиция сидела, привалившись спиной к округлому боку вельбота и чинно сложив руки. Из-за мечущихся туда-сюда теней возникало пугающее впечатление, что раздутый живот слегка колышется. Солнце неспешно ползло над джунглями от зенита к надиру, в лужице обжигающих лучей грелись разобранные драгоценные револьверы охотника. Сайнжа перебирал поблескивающие медным оболочками патроны, отделяя подмокшие и окончательно негодные от тех, которые еще можно высушить, набить заново и пустить в ход.

Автоматон говорила о тех, кого язык охотника уже не поворачивался называть ее хозяевами. В каждой фразе, каждом слове механической девушки потаенными искорками вспыхивала искренняя привязанность и горечь утраты.

— Больше всего на свете мистер Далине хотел научиться управлять звездным кораблем и получить капитанский патент. Он подал документы в Академию военного блока Фузии и сдал экзамены, но не набрал проходной балл. Донельзя огорченный, Йонге собирался пройти дополнительный курс обучения и повторить попытку. Познакомившись с курсантами и преподавателями, он выяснил досадный факт: его оценки были занижены. Ради того, чтобы гарантировать поступление некоему молодому человеку, чьи родители внесли щедрое пожертвование в фонд Академии. Кроме того, приемной комиссии не приглянулась анкета мистера Далине и его скромное происхождение. Йонге устроил скандал, вызвал одного из членов приемной комиссии на публичную дуэль и одержал верх. Громкий инцидент привлек внимание полиции, журналистов и скучающих обывателей. Мистеру Далине пришлось в срочном порядке покинуть Альтерру. Он нанялся матросом на торговый когг, добравшись до Фиорины. В ученом совете тамошнего колледжа астронавигации заправляют ксеносы. Они не предъявляют столь категоричных требований к происхождению студентов. Через пять лет Йонге с блеском закончил обучение, получив новехонький диплом штурмана и перспективу в будущем стать капитаном собственного корабля. Приступив к поискам работы, он быстро нашел общий язык с Вольной Гильдией, вербовавшей молодых талантливых специалистов. Несколько последующих лет Йонге провел на кораблях Гильдии, шлифуя мастерство, пополняя счета в банках и занимаясь рискованными делами, частенько идущими вразрез с духом и буквой закона.

Сайнжа понимающе кивнул. Формально охотник сам до сих пор пребывал в рядах Вольных, хотя частенько мешкал со своевременным внесением членских взносов.

— Контракты Гильдии привели мистера Далине на Кестаган. В матросской кантине тамошнего звездопорта он столкнулся с герром Рудольфом Вебером. Молодой уроженец Берлина-3 к этому времени успел поступить в Высшую школу прикладной математики на Архее Ломоносова и закончить три курса. С четвертого Рудольфа выставили за непочтительное отношение к профессуре и публичное высмеивание устаревшей методики преподавания. Он перебрался на Проксиму Центавра, в тамошний Асчарский технологический корпус. Оттуда герр Вебер вышел с аттестатом магистра, немедля нанявшись помощником третьего механика на таульгарский крейсер. Он ходил на кораблях слаиков, хумансоо и вентура, имел два десятка патентов на изобретения в области точной механики, оптики и усовершенствования двигателей, был почетным членом клуба содействия прогрессу и распространения знаний. На первой встрече Йонге в глаза назвал нового знакомца легкомысленным вертопрахом и пустышкой. На второй герр Вебер обыграл мистера Далине в себек, заодно втянув в шумный конфликт с подчиненными местного криминального авторитета.

\- А на третьей? - хмыкнул охотник.

\- А на третьей они напились и задумались над планом совместной покупки корабля. Объединив капиталы, молодые люди приобрели на верфях Тирадии шхуну «Сигурни». Они совершили рискованный рейс к малоизученной Калисее, вернувшись с несколькими контейнерами редкоземельных металлов. Выручка позволила оплатить регистрацию товарищества «Далине-Вебер» по геологоразведочным изысканиям и перевозке конфиденциальных грузов, переоборудовать корабль, найти надежных работодателей... и приобрести меня. Йонге обдумывал матрицу расчетов ускоренного перемещения по межзвездным туннелям, ему требовался помощник. Рудольф же не мог устоять перед возможностью всласть поработать с механическим разумом. Герр Вебер всегда полагал, что компании-производители искусственно ограничивают возможности автоматонов, низводя их до уровня примитивной счетной доски с костяшками. Именно трудами Рудольфа я стала такой, какая я есть. Он пробудил мое сознание, а Йонге научил видеть красоту не только в мире формул и цифр.

— Вы... — охотник сглотнул, — похоже, вы трое были очень близки, — под прямым испытующим взглядом механической девушки Сайнжа почему-то смутился.

— Мы были счастливы, если я верно определяю дефиницию человеческого счастья, — просто сказала Фелиция. — Много работали. Наше товарищество процветало. Статьи мистера Далине печатались в солидных научных изданиях, вызвав интерес сообщества астрофизиков. Академия Альтерры вела с Йонге переговоры о возможности выступить с циклом лекций. Мы заключили выгодный контракт и решили, что можем позволить себе расслабиться, прежде чем опять рвануться покорять мир.

Она несколько раз медленно моргнула, спросив:

— Хотите увидеть, какими они были?

— Хочу, — ответ вырвался раньше, чем Сайнжа озадачился вопросом, как подобное возможно. Йонге и Рудольф мертвы, однако автоматон покамест ни словом не заикнулась о том, при каких обстоятельствах погибли ее друзья. Не упомянула Фелиция и об альясах, неотступно маячивших поблизости. Может, выгодный контракт компании Далине-Вебер как раз и заключался в перевозке жутких тварей?

В голове автоматона негромко заскрежетало и зашуршало, словно шелковую ленту с треском продернули между эбонитовыми валиками. Сузившиеся зрачки Фелиции превратились в два крохотных прожектора, излучающие рассеянный серый свет. Скрестившись, лучи соткали перед автоматоном и изумленным Сайнжей висящее в воздухе серебристое призрачное полотнище размерами около трех футов на четыре. Оно замерцало, как воздух над горячим костром, пошло волнами — и тут охотник сообразил, что в самом деле смотрит на волны. На ожившую картинку с высокими, закрученными волнами в кудрявых шапках пены, мерно набегающими на песчаный берег. Висевшие над морским простором облака напоминали перевернутые курганы, чьи склоны окрасило радужное прикосновение. Казавшиеся выцветшими блеклые цвета скорее угадывались, но точность и четкость передачи деталей потрясала.

— Ферроскопия? — неуверенно предположил Сайнжа.

— Правильно.

— А что за местечко?

— Курортное побережье Салии.

Изображение сменилось, словно тот, кто вел съемку, слегка повернулся на месте. Мелькнул круглый столик с опустошенными бутылками и тарелками, заваленными вскрытыми ракушками мидий. В пространство кадра ворвался молодой человек в светлом пляжном костюме с ракеткой для лаун-тенниса. Смуглый, с взъерошенными свежим ветром темными волосами и черными глазами, сияющими азартным весельем, он покорял не классической красотой, но притягательным грубоватым своеобразием.

Картинка была беззвучной, но когда губы призрачного Йонге Далине зашевелились, Сайнжа без труда угадал произнесенные фразы. Сначала радостное «Фелиция, дорогая!», потом вопросительное «Куда запропастился Руди?»

Должно быть, автоматон что-то ответила, ибо Далине повернулся к волнующемуся заливу и дощечкой вскинул ладонь к глазам. Разглядел, отбросил ракетку и приветственно замахал руками, побежав к кромке прибоя. Навстречу атлетически сложенному мужчине, легко и стремительно летевшему на гребне пенящейся волны. Пригнувшись, Рудольф Вебер балансировал на длинной, узкой доске, слившись с ней в единое целое — и рывком приблизившееся изображение на миг крупно выхватило лицо с напряженно прищуренными глазами и остро вырубленными скулами. Белые мокрые волосы, увязанные в хвост, привольно метались за широкой спиной.

Он двигался слишком быстро, выскользнув за пределы кадра. Когда запечатлевающий взор Фелиции вновь отыскал его, Рудольф стоял по колено в прибое. Волны игриво толкали к берегу позабытую доску. Подбежавший Йонге ударил товарища по плечу, заговорил о чем-то — и они разом оглянулись на оклик Фелиции. Изображение зарябило и застыло, навечно сохранив их мокрыми от брызг, беспечно смеющимися на фоне ослепительно сверкающей морской воды.

Живыми. Мертвыми. Утраченными. Живыми. О, как бы он хотел встретить их живыми. Понять, что за будоражащая воображение нить натянута между двумя молодыми людьми. Тонкая пульсирующая нить, которой нельзя коснуться, но горячая вибрация которой ощущается даже сквозь бесстрастную ленту ферроскопа.

— Согласно условиям контракта, нам предстояло забрать опечатанные контейнеры со склада в порту Карнаги и как можно скорее доставить их на Митцекур, — Фелиция прикрыла глаза. Мерцающий портрет двух друзей на морском берегу истаял, и Тень тоскливо, вибрирующе взвыл.

— Это одна из планет в системе Лиры, рядом с территориями маиссо. В лоциях она обозначена как необитаемая, вот только издание лоций частенько не поспевает за быстро меняющейся обстановкой. Мы подумали, вдруг за это время на Митцекуре кто-нибудь успел основать колонию. Переход был долгим и трудным, но мы уложились в срок. Никакой колонии на планете не было, зато на орбите в сопровождении парочки потрепанных кораблей дрейфовал лувианский дредноут. Увидев его, Рудольф встревожился и начал убеждать компаньона как можно шустрее смыться отсюда. Мол, его внутренний голос настаивает на том, чтобы получить обещанную за доставку плату и немедля поднять паруса. Йонге доказывал, что мы никому не позволим обвести себя вокруг пальца и в силах постоять за себя. Они все еще спорили, пока мы причаливали, сдавали груз и ждали встречи с представителем заказчика.

Будь Фелиция человеком, Сайнжа сказал бы, что она судорожно перевела дыхание. Из застывших в вечной полуулыбке губ автоматона вырвалось короткое, прерывистое сипение.

— К нам на борт поднялся сканорих с лингвоадаптером наперевес. Их планеты находятся в дальних секторах за поясом Ориона, этот народ редко появляется в секторе Фузии. Люди и таульгар их недолюбливают, хотя никто не может в точности ответить, почему. Наш гость был крайне любезен. Его настоящее имя было слишком сложно для человеческого произношения, он представился как доктор Чвезза. Расплатился, добавив щедрое вознаграждение сверх уговоренного, за скорость доставки. Речь зашла о теории расщепления энергии с помощью кварцолитов, и выяснилось, что сканорих давно следит за публикациями трудов мистера Далине. Он рассыпался в комплиментах его таланту. Заговорил о том, якобы научное сообщество хумансоо в силу косности и ограниченности никогда не оценит по достоинству его работ. Зато его коллеги будут счастливы, если мистер Далине обдумает предложение продолжить исследования в их маленьком дружном коллективе. Да, на борту дредноута под названием «Мерцающая» расположилась целая странствующая академия. Теория и практика, в походно-полевых условиях идущие рука об руку. Ксенобиология, астронавигация, изучение звездной материи, отлично оборудованные лаборатории. Никаких преград для полета творческой мысли и достойное жалование. Какое чудо, что заказ на доставку довелось выполнять именно мистеру Йонге и его спутнику!

Фелиция прервалась и раздумчиво изрекла, совсем иным тоном, отличным от ее дотошной манеры университетского лектора:

— До сих пор сомневаюсь, действительно ли полет к Митцекуру был простым совпадением.

— Что ответили твои друзья на столь заманчивое предложение? — разум охотника был поглощен рассказом, а руки проворно двигались сами собой, соединяя заново просохшие детали револьвера и орудуя пузырьком с маслом.

— Поблагодарили и попросили сутки на размышление. Доктор Чвезза был ничуть не против. Хоть сутки, хоть трое. В тот день Рудольф и Йонге впервые на моей памяти всерьез повздорили. Далине склонялся к мысли остаться. Герр Вебер хотел срочно поднять якоря. Твердил, у нас нет ни малейшего основания доверять лести сканорих. Мы понятия не имеем, под чьим флагом ходит дредноут. Кто стоит у руля, кто оплачивает расходы, с кем сотрудничает милейший доктор. Йонге злился, не в силах принять решение. Рудольф настаивал. Обстановка на борту сделалась крайне напряженной. В этот момент к нам явился посланец от доктора Чвеззы. С приглашением осмотреть помещения лабораторий на борту «Мерцающей». Немногим из хумансоо доводилось побывать на лувианских кораблях, так что спор был временно отложен. Я на той экскурсии не была, ожидала их возвращения на корабле. Йонге был в восторге от увиденного, его сомнения развеялись. Рудольф выглядел крепко озадаченным. К искренней радости доктора Чвеззы, мы остались. Да, мы остались там.

— Ошибочное решение, — довершил невысказанное Сайнжа, и автоматон кивнула:

— Нам следовало довериться интуиции Рудольфа. Но Йонге так хотелось прикоснуться к новому. Поначалу все шло хорошо. Мы работали вместе с лувиями, другими сканорих и таульгар. Хумансоо среди экипажа не было, только мы. «Мерцающая» сошла с орбиты Митцекура и взяла курс на Дельту Льва. Йонге и я шлифовали его теорию с учетом изысканий лувиев касательно червоточин пространства-времени и природы Туннелей. Рудольф присоединился к проекту по разработке двигателей для беспарусных летательных аппаратов. По меркам ксеносов, к нам относились весьма неплохо. Доктор Чвезза частенько приходил поболтать с мистером Далине. Вскоре Рудольф заподозрил, что наши перемещения ненавязчиво ограничены пределами комплекса лабораторий и жилых отсеков. Поглощенный исследованиями, Йонге порой не замечал, что творится вокруг, а вот Руди... герр Вебер всегда был внимателен к мелочам и неувязкам. Он задавал вопросы и не успокаивался, пока не находил ответов.

Повадка истинного охотника, мысленно одобрил Сайнжа. Встать на след и не терять его, одолевая хитрость и выносливость добычи.

— Лувии не собирают свои корабли на верфях, подобно людям или таульгар, но выращивают в звездных садах, — продолжала Фелиция. — Корабль лувиев растет всю жизнь, видоизменяясь и совершенствуясь. «Мерцающая» была старым судном, огромным, точно крепость или маленький город. Пережив времена славы, она постепенно дряхлела и ветшала. Никакой экипаж был не в силах контролировать все без исключения замки на дверях, переходы и отсеки. Этим обстоятельством и воспользовался Рудольф, отправившись на поиск лазеек. Оставаясь незамеченным, он обшаривал корабль, изучал и наблюдал, прислушивался к разговорам ксеносов. В одну из вылазок он добрался до отдаленного шлюза, где на борт дредноута грузили внушительный контейнер. Близнец того, который «Далине и Вебер» доставили на орбиту Митцекура. В сопроводительных документах груза значилось различное научное оборудование, но Рудольфом овладела мания подозрительности. Он последовал за прибывшим контейнером, рассчитывая самолично проследить, как его вскроют и что именно будет внутри. Обещав себе, что если там действительно окажется телескоп дальнего проецирования, бухты резиновых переходных шлангов и три десятка ящиков с колбами, он перестанет шататься по кораблю. Займется чертежами двигателей, найдет общий язык с коллегами-ксеносами и будет всеми силами помогать товарищу в борьбе с дифференциальными уравнениями.

Вхолостую крутнувшийся барабан револьвера со звонким щелчком встал на место. Сайнжа отложил снаряженное оружие в сторону, понимая, что собеседница собирается с духом. Альясы сместились ближе, пугающую неподвижность сгорбленных уродливых созданий нарушал лишь хриплый скрежет в глотках.

— Рудольф заплутал в переходах и трапах «Мерцающей», пломбы контейнера снимали без него. Однако он успел вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как из недр контейнера извлекают огромные капсулы, подернутые тающим льдом. Чуть позже пожаловал доктор Чвезза. Осмотрел капсулы и распорядился вскрыть одну. Внутри, как в гробу, лежал Защитник жаки. Стоило крышке откинуться, он атаковал — безумно и бездумно.

— Так всегда случается, когда рвется нить триадной связи, — подтвердил охотник. — При утрате общности Защитник будет пытаться любой ценой воссоединиться с лидером.

— Защитник сражался до последнего, пока таульгар не оглушили его и скрутили, не позволяя вырваться. Чвезза пытался говорить с жаки. Убеждал вернуться в созерцание внутреннего покоя, но тот был невменяем. В конце концов, Защитнику вкололи успокоительного и уволокли. Капсулы тоже вывезли. Крайне встревоженный увиденным Рудольф вернулся к нам, рассказав обо всем, и требуя покинуть «Мерцающую». Йонге заявил, что не сможет бросить исследования. У случившегося наверняка имеется простое и разумное объяснение, и сейчас мы его получим. Он помчался прямиком в кабинет доктора Чвеззы, мы — за ним. Сканорих не оказалось на месте. Его ассистент предложил обождать, но Далине настаивал на немедленной встрече. Нас проводили на верхний ярус дредноута. В своих вылазках Рудольф не смог проникнуть в эту часть «Мерцающей», но теперь перед нами распахивались все двери. По дороге я испытала страх, хотя это иррациональное чувство свойственно людям, а не машинам. Нас привели в помещение, схожее с клеткой для опасных хищных зверей. Там мы впервые свели знакомство с ними, — Фелиция указала глазами на Призрака и Тень.

— Ты прозвал их альясами, чуждыми. Когда сканорих впервые обнаружили их на планете Скульхгард, они дали странным животным наименование скульд. На рог-спик оно приблизительно переводится как «внедряющийся червь». Подобно термитам Старой Земли, скульд жили небольшими колониями во главе с королевой улья. Паразитировали на тамошних крупных животных, теплокровных ящерах. Скульхгард — суровый мир с резкими перепадами температур, и за миллионы лет скульд выработали сложный цикл метаморфоз. Оплодотворенная королева откладывает сотни кожистых яиц, которые самцы скульд обильно разбрасывают в местах скоплений других животных. Когда поблизости окажется достаточно крупный и выносливый зверь, из яиц вылупляются личинки. Быстрые, сильные, похожие на насекомое с длинным мускулистым хвостом. Группа личинок атакует выбранную жертву и душит ее, вынуждая потерять сознание и раскрыть пасть. Самая проворная и активная из личинок выпускает яйцеклад, помещая внутрь добычи недоразвитый зародыш. Исполнив задачу, личинки разжимают хвосты, отваливаются и издыхают. Перепуганное животное вскоре начинает дышать и приходит в себя.

— Убегая с зародышем в брюхе, — медленно выговорил Сайнжа, чувствуя, как ступает по осыпающемуся краю бездны. — Зародыш питается соками жертвы, растет, ему приходит пора явиться на свет. Как он это делает?

— Эндемичные скульд не отличались большими размерами. Формировавшиеся в теле носителя эмбрионы тоже были невелики. Они выбирались наружу через пищевод и глотку жертвы, — пояснила Фелиция. — В процессе таких родов носитель мог погибнуть, но мог и остаться в живых, как повезет. Если животное умирало, маленький скульд прятался рядом, питаясь мясом своего родителя поневоле. Достигнув стадии взрослой особи, скульд находил колонию-улей и присоединялся к ней, становясь рабочим или воином. Эти захватывающие подробности нам охотно поведал доктор Чвезза. Сканорих занимались изучением жизненного цикла скульд, но Чвезза искренне обожал этих созданий и сумел по-настоящему раскрыть их потенциал. На борту «Мерцающей» содержалась целая развивающаяся колония. Доктор добился того, чтобы скульд плодились чаще. Новые поколения были крупнее, сильнее и сообразительнее предыдущих. Команда Чвеззы дрессировала скульд, убеждаясь, что с увеличением объемов черепа у зверей повышается индекс разумности. Многократно ускорялись рефлексы, возрастали способности к восприятию, умение маскироваться и быстро приспособляться к меняющимся обстоятельствам. Скульд оказались поразительно пластичны в эволюционном плане. У хумансоо поколение за поколением неизменно рождаются почти не отличающиеся от родителей дети, у слаиков вылупляются слаики, от калхи отпочковывается новый калхи. Зато новорожденный скульд, или альяс, способен еще в утробе воспринять полезные морфологические особенности носителя. Родиться, обладая ими, и передать по наследству отпрыскам.

— Прости, вот здесь я тебя недопонял, — честно признался Сайнжа. — Я не ученый, я всего лишь охотник. Мне бы как-нибудь попроще.

— Альясы совершенствуются, заимствуя качества носителей, — быстро сформулировала автоматон. — На Скульхгарде у них не было возможности опробовать различные пути развития. Множество яиц пропадало впустую, не обретя носителя. Молодых особей пожирали другие хищные твари, губили внезапные холода. Круг созданий, способных выносить эмбрионы скульд, ограничивался двумя-тремя видами животных. Никакого разнообразия. Именно этим и занялся доктор Чвезза с его единомышленниками. Предоставил личинкам и эмбрионам альясов широкий выбор новых приемных родителей.

Фелиция жутковато, пронзительно хохотнула:

— К примеру, можно поместить рядом с созревшим яйцом взрослого слаика. Новорожденный альяс будет обладать хорошо развитыми скакательными суставами задних ног и обостренным обонянием. А если подсадить эмбрионы Защитникам жаки, то оставшийся в живых лидер лишится рассудка, но эмпатическая связь триады уцелеет. Жаки будет воспринимать скульд как Защитников, а они — улавливать генерируемые им мыслеформы. Остается только найти способ воздействовать на обезумевшего жаки. В идеале — обойтись без посредника, создав устройство, имитирующее электроцеребральное излучение...

Автоматон мелко затряслась. Сначала судорожно задергалась голова, потом руки, потом все туловище. Закатившиеся глазные яблоки перекатывались в глазницах, изо рта прорывался низкий гул, от которого ломило в висках. Казалось, еще мгновение — и она просто рассыплется на части. Раскатится по траве шестеренками и болтами.

Не придумав ничего лучше, Сайнжа подался вперед, ухватив Фелицию за торчащий из шарнира проволочный крюк. Охотник уже понял, к чему вела свой рассказ автоматон и что именно ему предстоит услышать. Фелиция страшилась необходимости всецело погрузиться в кошмар собственных воспоминаний. Для механического творения она была слишком эмоциональной. Слишком похожей на человека.

— Поначалу я думал: вы перевозили альясов и потерпели крушение. Корабль разбился, они уцелели и выбрались наружу, — успокаивающе понизив голос, заговорил охотник. — Только никак не мог понять, как вы впятером впихнулись в крохотный вельбот. Теперь понял. Твои друзья были заражены личинками. Рождаясь, альясы убили их.

Низко опустившая голову Фелиция раскачивалась взад-вперед, давясь прерывистым гудением. Царапающаяся острыми заусеницами проволока крюка, сжатого в ладони охотника, искрила точечными разрядами.

— Когда начну стрелять, падай и прижмись к земле, — Сайнжа прикинул шанс уцелеть. Выходило не то, чтобы очень оптимистично. Он надеялся, твари не настолько разумны, чтобы понимать человеческую речь. Если Тень и Призрак ориентируются на интонацию, они ничего не заподозрят. — Какой-нибудь патрон непременно даст осечку, но двух полных барабанов хватит, чтобы как следует повредить им. Дальше я управлюсь сам.

— Нет! — автоматон аж завизжала. Оба альяса немедля взвились, вторя ей оглушительным рычанием и сиплым пронзительным шипением. — Нет, пожалуйста! Нет!

Фелиция вскинула искалеченные руки к вискам, страдальчески подвывая.

— Ты не понимаешь! Они эмпаты, обученные улавливать намерения! Они вот-вот выйдут из-под контроля! Нападешь, и они просто убьют тебя! Больше не будет шансов, не останется надежды!..

«Не тянись к оружию, — по внутренней стороне черепа охотника тяжело ударило алой вспышкой бестелесных голосов. — Не шевелись. Замри, даже не дыши».

Альясы, они же скульд, надрывно ревели, метались вдоль границы незримого круга, делая молниеносные выпады бронированными копьями на концах хвостов. Голову Сайнжи расплющивало в неумолимо сдвигающихся в тисках, и лишь механическая девушка сохранила толику самообладания. На грани помутившегося создания охотник улавливал едва различимый шепот Фелиции — успокаивающий, убеждающий проявить терпение и понимание. Автоматон обращалась к хищным тварям не словами, но мимолетными образами, бестелесными прикосновениями оглаживая бронированные черепа. Прицельно харкнув сгустками липкой слюны в охотника, альясы нехотя вняли мысленным увещеваниям маленькой хозяйки. Всей напряженной шкурой Сайнжа ощущал, как безглазые зверюги пялятся на него. Стерегут малейшее неосторожное движение, чтобы получить законный повод сорваться с незримой цепи и прикончить надоедливого хумансоо.

— Выслушай, прежде чем судить и отнимать жизни, — припечатала Фелиция. — Не делай так больше. В следующий раз они могут не прислушаться ко мне. По сути своей скульд остались крайне умными зверями, но не превратились в разумных созданий.

— Кажется, я могу сам продолжить твою историю, — осторожно заикнулся охотник, украдкой косясь на угрожающе распяленные пасти альясов. — Из гостей и сотрудников вы стали пленниками.

— Не сразу. Йонге смекнул, что нужно любой ценой поддерживать хорошие отношения с Чвеззой, доказывая нашу полезность. Гильдейский опыт сотрудничества с ксеносами убедил его, что жители других миров скверно разбираются в мимике хумансоо, а лингвоадаптер не отражает всех тонкостей гаммы смысловых оттенков нашей речи. Мы прикинулись, якобы высоко ценим идеи доктора и оригинальность методики работы со скульд. Чвезза поверил. Или сделал вид, что поверил. Его крайне занимал образ мышления хумансоо, а нас — его намерения и возможности. Сканорих был из числа тех ученых мужей, что обожают тыкать в Мироздание раскаленной иглой и тщательно фиксировать результаты. Все, что создавалось на борту дредноута, предназначалось либо для продажи враждующим расам, либо служило грядущему возвышению сканорих над прочими народами. Доктор планировал вырастить из скульд совершенное живое оружие, способное в процессе военных действий воспроизводить самое себя за счет побежденных. Анализируя энцефалограммы работы мозга обезумевшего жаки, Чвезза разрабатывал прибор, позволяющий отдавать альясам команды и добиваться от них безупречного послушания. На основе математических разработок Далине он хотел создать метод, позволяющий кораблям генерировать собственные Туннели. Йонге не смог выяснить, кто направлял полет «Мерцающей», но в научном отделе дредноута правил доктор Чвезза. Он и единомышленников подобрал себе под стать — озлобленных изгоев, не нашедших признания в своих мирах. Одержимцев от науки, способных без малейшего колебания кого угодно принести в жертву научному любопытству. Например, разумных созданий иного вида. Рудольф мучился осознанием того, что не сделал попытки взломать перевозимый контейнер. Мы доставили на «Мерцающую» каких-то бедолаг, обреченных стать приютом для личинок скульд. Возможно, мы даже видели их — ожидающими своей участи в инкубаторе, где вылуплялись яйца.

Она замолчала, с тоскливой грустью исподлобья глядя на охотника.

— Это добрый доктор сломал тебе руки? — сквозь зубы спросил Сайнжа.

— Да. Он понимал, как Йонге и Рудольф относятся ко мне, и знал, что это причинит им боль. Говорил, чужая боль — лучший стимулятор мозговой активности. Эту, — Фелиция слегка подняла кисть с крюком, — он отрубил, заподозрив Йонге в подтасовке данных. Эту, — она скосилась влево, — сломал позже. Мы не оставляли планов бежать. Добраться до Альтерры, сообщить Конгрессу о «Мерцающей» и ее безумных гениях, о похищенных ксеносах и здешних экспериментах. Чвезза считал Рудольфа агрессивным, но малость глуповатым. Не принимал его всерьез, в отличие от мистера Далине. Рудольф частенько наведывался в отсек, где жила колония скульд. Якобы восхититься совершенными творениями и понаблюдать за процессом натаски. Чтобы расширять популяцию и закреплять нужные признаки, были позарез необходимы самки. Доктор Чвезза располагал одной королевой, однако частые кладки истощили ее. Самки у альясов появляются намного реже самцов, и Чвезза с компанией пока не смогли обойти этот природный механизм. Он стремился заполучить новую матку, а лучше — нескольких. Нынешняя королева, как объяснили Рудольфу, несколько раз откладывала особенные яйца. Более крупные, из которых могла вылупиться женская особь. К досаде и разочарованию сканорих, процесс не запускался. Он помещал рядом с яйцами различных носителей, новорожденные личинки исправно заражали жертв... и все. Эмбрионы отторгались. Чвезза с ума сходил от ярости. Орал на коллег, ломал оборудование. Когда у доктора случился очередной приступ недовольства миром, Рудольф подстроил гибель самки. Все выглядело так, словно в пароксизме ярости сканорих собственными клешнями замкнул оголенные провода. Произошло короткое замыкание, занялась изоляция, искры просыпались в пазухи бензинового генератора, тот взорвался. Вспыхнул пожар. Когда его потушили, бедная старая королева запеклась в собственном панцире. Доктор Чвезза одним махом лишился возможности выращивать новые поколения скульд и мог винить в этом только себя.

В молчаливом восторге и полном одобрении охотник хлопнул себя по коленям. Призрак раздраженно зашипел, мелко подрагивая полуоткрытой нижней челюстью.

— После пожара между Чвеззой и его сообщниками возник конфликт, природу которого было нетрудно угадать. Они сомневались в его способностях занимать место руководителя. Им не нравились его истерические припадки и манера присваивать чужие достижения. Каждый из них полагал, что более Чвеззы достоин командовать остальными. Этот террариум с ядовитыми гадами был в шаге от того, чтобы вцепиться друг другу в глотки, а мы лихорадочно готовились к побегу. Нам не хватило нескольких часов, чтобы в суматохе проникнуть на «Сигурни» и обрести свободу. Чвезза подавил бунт в лабораториях, наказал особо крикливых смутьянов и явился к нам. Приказал Рудольфу немедленно заняться моим усовершенствованием. Мол, его осенило. Живая утроба отказывается принять зародыш самки? Воспользуемся механической! В хранилище есть несколько королевских яиц. Пробудим личинок близостью теплокровной жертвы, извлечем эмбрионы и поместим в подготовленный инкубатор.

— Что? — ошарашенно переспросил Сайнжа. — Что ты такое говоришь?

— Рудольфу надо было согласиться. Хотя бы для вида, чтобы выиграть время,— рассудительно произнесла Фелиция. — А он обругал Чвеззу и наотрез отказался. За дверью караулили таульгар, по слову доктора они схватили Йонге. Сканорих обещал бросить его в камеру с яйцами, если Рудольф продолжит упорствовать в своей человеческой глупости. Он, Чвезза, слишком долго закрывал глаза на наше вольномыслие, делая вид, что не раскусил наших примитивных хитростей. Отныне на борту «Мерцающей» все пойдет по-другому. Он оказал хумансоо величайшую любезность, они отплатили черной неблагодарностью. Он поступит с нами так, как сочтет нужным. Чтобы мы не испытывали сомнения в его словах, он выломал мне вторую кисть.

— Ты, э-э... — охотнику не хватило слов, и он просто указал на вздутый живот автоматона. — Проклятие, внутри тебя бултыхается зародыш этой твари? И ты так спокойно говоришь об этом?

— Мы все обсудили с Рудольфом, сделав свой выбор, — механическая девушка резко вскинула голову. — Мы не могли рисковать жизнью Йонге. Я создана служить людям, помогать и оберегать. Рудольф и Йонге стали мне не хозяевами, но друзьями и компаньонами. Я должна была исполнить свой долг перед ними. Доктор Чвезза провел свой эксперимент. Эмбрион выжил и начал развиваться. Это королева. Я знаю, потому что слышу ее тихий голосок. Самцы, которых ты назвал Призрак и Тень, тоже слышат. Они защищают ее, еще не рожденную на свет, и ради нее порой исполняют мои просьбы.

— А твои друзья? Что случилось с вами потом?

— В обычных условиях требуется около двух месяцев, чтобы эмбрион... — начала Фелиция.

— Но ваш челнок грохнулся на Лаймерину почти год назад!

— Я — механизм, — вежливо напомнила Фелиция. — Уникальный, с расширенным набором функций самоуправления и возможностью принимать автономные решения. После падения я фактически погрузила себя в искусственный сон, снизив все параметры до минимума и замедлив развитие королевы.

Она сморгнула, испустив тихое, мелодичное позвякивание.

— Наши дела на «Мерцающей» приняли скверный оборот. Мы больше не видели Йонге, хотя Чвезза уверял, якобы с ним все в порядке. Меня разлучили с Рудольфом, держа под постоянным надзором в ожидании появления королевы, — автоматон передернулась. — Чвезза... Чвезза запугивал меня, усугубляя мои тревоги. Все, что мне оставалось — терпеть, ждать и надеяться. Однажды Йонге пришел за мной. Обманул охранников, выбрался из заточения и отправился на поиски. Он был в ярости. Страдал, что не смог защитить меня и необдуманно втянул нас в эту безумную круговерть. Сканорих исполнил угрозу оставить его наедине с созревшим яйцом. Хотел узнать, какими свойствами будет обладать гибрид скульд и хумансоо. Перед тем, как убежать, Йонге уничтожил записи с разработками теории Туннелей. Он был готов на все ради того, чтобы хоть на несколько мгновений снова оказаться рядом с Руди.

— Мы отыскали его в отделе разработки ракет. Чвезза вернул его туда, посулив за хорошую работу возможность когда-нибудь увидеться со мной и Йонге. Мы... — автоматон запнулась, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой, — наверное, от пребывания на этом жутком корабле мы все немного утратили рассудок. Из подручных средств Рудольф собрал оружие. Мы убили тех, кто пытался преградить нам путь и угнали экспериментальный образец ракеты, звездного корабля без парусов. Дредноут лувиев уступал нам в скорости, зато шедшие рядом фрегаты могли догнать, обстрелять и захватить в плен. Мы рванули к Провалу Кесселя, надеясь, что преследователи не рискнут сунуться в тамошний первозданный хаос обломков разрушенных планет и рождающихся звезд. Йонге и я рассчитали маршрут рывка сквозь Провал, чтобы выйти к Каппе Угольника. По слухам, там, в колонии Забвение, обосновалось содружество калхи.

— А слизняки-то вам зачем понадобились?

— Ксеномедицина, — с легкой укоризной в голосе произнесла Фелиция. — Никто не сравнится с калхи в области изучения и излечения тяжелых случаев болезней иноземцев. Если кто и мог извлечь эмбрионы скульд, сохранив жизнь носителям, так это калхи. Мысли о Забвении стали нашей соломинкой надежды в бушующем море отчаяния и безнадежности. Все пошло не так, как мы наспех распланировали. Нам удалось сбросить с хвоста погоню, но лишь потому, что нас подхватил и увлек глубинный шторм. Пространство в Провале живет по собственным непостижимым законам, выворачиваясь в петлях обратного времени и завихрениях преобразующейся материи. Удирая, мы взломали сейфы в лаборатории Чвеззы. Выгребли весь хранившийся там кварцолит, наполнили баки нашего челнока топливом, но запасов оказалось недостаточно. Энергия моей жизнедеятельности получается от экстраполяции кварцолитов, так что Йонге вынул их из меня и переставил в приборную панель ракеты. Мы ликовали, обретя свободу, и пришли в ужас, найдя на борту всего лишь десяток аварийных пайков с белковыми галетами таульгар. Они отвратительны на вкус, но выбирать не приходилось. Ракета почти не поддавалась управлению, Йонге не мог сориентироваться и рассчитать курс. Мы летели в железном ящике неведомо куда, не сознавая: мы все еще мечемся в Провале, вырвались за его пределы или провалились на изнанку галактики? Сформировавшиеся эмбрионы начали рваться наружу, и только тогда мы поняли, что Рудольф тоже заражен. Он скрывал это до последнего, чтобы друг не отвлекался от управления кораблем, тревожась за него. Мы поняли, что не доберемся до Забвения или какого-нибудь обитаемого мира. Обреченные на посмертную вечность в безмолвии Эфириума, мы делали вид, якобы ситуация полностью под нашим контролем. Йонге выдвинул рискованную идею: воссоздать канал эмпатической связи между пребывающим в утробе эмбрионом и объектом-носителем. Мозг альясов огромен и восприимчив. Вероятно, он в состоянии уместить в себе и сохранить психоментальную матрицу хумансоо...

Она прервалась, правильно истолковав выражение на лице охотника:

— Пусть погибнут тела, но уцелеет память. Останется то, что делает каждого из нас неповторимой индивидуальностью. Возможно, именно эту нематериальную субстанцию ваши мыслители именуют душой.

— Души умерших людей спрятаны в головах тварей, — медленно произнес Сайнжа. — Человеческие души. Внутри мозга хищных зверюг. Вот почему ты запретила их убивать. Но твои друзья, прости за прямоту, мертвы. Их трупы лежат в разбившемся челноке, завтра я отдам их погребальному огню. Ты можешь возродить их из пепла?

— Одна из групп доктора Чвеззы занималась разработками осмотической витализационной жидкости, способной при наличии фрагментарного образца постепенно восстановить первоначальную структуру поврежденного биологического объекта, — отбарабанила Фелиция, явно потратившая на раздумья и планирование не одну неделю и не один месяц.

— А где сейчас шляется добрый доктор со своими полоумными дружками? — съязвил раздраженный охотник.

— Где-то в космосе, — вздохнула автоматон. — Мне дурно от одной мысли о том, чтобы снова вернуться на борт «Мерцающей». Но я должна попытаться. Мы упали на эту планету, альясы начали расти, охотясь и изучая окрестности. Когда я отправляла их на поиски кварцолитов, я поручила им отыскать кого-нибудь, кто мог бы помочь нам. Кого-нибудь, достаточно разумного, сильного и отважного. Им встретился ты. Они испытали тебя и признали годным.

— Ну, огромное спасибо им за это, — буркнул Сайнжа. — Для чего я годен, стать закуской на ужин?

— Ты ведь начал слышать голоса внутри головы? — не унималась Фелиция. — В момент эмоционального напряжения они становятся более отчетливыми, да?

— Только не говори, что ко мне в голову забрались мертвецы и пытаются вести светскую беседу!

— Формулировка образная, но точная, — подтвердила автоматон. — Твой разум улавливает отголоски ментального восприятия Рудольфа и Йонге. Возможно, у тебя имелась врожденная склонность к эмпатии, и теперь она пробудилась. Поэтому твоя персона крайне интригует альясов. Ты поможешь нам? — она склонила голову набок, лучисто мерцая бездонными глазищами, слишком большими и безупречными для женщины-хумансоо.

— Фелиция, — Сайнжа перевел дух, пытаясь рассортировать услышанное и разложить по полочкам, — чем я могу тебе помочь? Я обычный охотник с Найхави. Выслеживаю и убиваю опасных тварей. У меня, кстати, заключен контракт на твоих шипящих любимцев, по десять тысяч за голову. Я умею управляться со звездным кораблем и метко стрелять, но в твоем рассказе я порой понимаю одно слово из трех. Конечно, я не брошу тебя пропадать в одиночестве, но...

— Ты симпатизировал им, — уверенно заявила механическая девушка, переглянувшись с защелкавшими альясами. — Безмерно сожалел об их гибели. Терпеливо выслушал, поверил в истинность моих слов и осознал, что бессмысленно обращать гнев против животных, действовавших в согласии с природой. Помоги нам. Пожалуйста. Я боюсь, что вскоре больше не смогу удерживать королеву спящей. Она захочет родиться. Если я окончательно выключусь, кто присмотрит за ними и не позволит превратиться в диких тварей? Кто исполнит долг?

Лучше бы она не произносила этого слова, подумал Сайнжа. Лучше бы я никогда не совершал аварийной посадки на Лаймерине. Если бы не то, если бы не это. Великая Мать чертит на песке линии судеб и вероятностей, взмахом руки стирая их и начиная заново. Даруя своим детям шанс исправить совершенные ошибки, в этой жизни или следующей. Я должен похоронить чужих мертвецов и принять решение. Мне нужны эти двадцать тысяч мультикредитов, мне достаточно памяти и скорби своих мертвых.

...Тяжелая капля дождя упала в мягкий, теплый пепел прогоревшего костра, выбив глубокую воронку. Застоявшийся, душный воздух с кислым привкусом говорил о скором приближении грозовых туч. Небо в просветах между кронами деревьев затягивалось свинцовой хмарью, солнечный свет налился болезненным, насыщенным желтизной багрянцем.

«Как закончится гроза, выступаем. Я, она... и эти двое зубастых, куда ж теперь от них деться. Их нельзя приводить на рудник, иначе не оберешься всеобщей паники. Но альясов придется как-то предъявить управляющему. Иначе как доказать, что звери изловлены и других на Лаймерине не осталось? Погрузимся на «Погоню» и улетим. На Кестаган. Отыщем в тамошних мастерских кого-нибудь, способного собрать Фелиции новые руки. Если к тому времени она еще будет жива. Что потом? Что мне делать потом?»

Слишком долгое молчание в одиночестве сделало Фелицию крайне словоохотливой. С дальним расчетом или без него, автоматон обрушила на голову безропотного слушателя все свои переживания и треволнения. Ее слова оживали россыпью призрачных картин, ощущений, эмоций. Оглушали беззвучными голосами, звавшими на помощь с той стороны, где начинается тьма. Плескались воспоминаниями о местах, где Сайнжа никогда не бывал. Скругленные и ребристые, погруженные в землистые сумерки коридоры «Мерцающей», по которым глухо перекатывается эхо работающих двигателей. Жгущее горьким огнем прощальное прикосновение. Тошнотворно скользкий яйцеклад альяса, настойчиво лезущий в перехваченное спазмами горло, россыпь удушливых багровых пятен перед глазами. Торжество безупречно доказанной теории, азарт постижения тайных законов, по которым живет Эфириум. Холодный ужас беспомощности перед бушующей стихией и упрямая, вопреки обстоятельствам, вера в себя.

Все это принадлежало не ему. Случайным, незваным гостем он приоткрыл дверь в яркий мир чужих жизней. Лучшее, что он может сделать — помочь Фелиции выбраться с Лаймерины и предоставить автоматон ее собственной изломанной судьбе. В секторе Фузии хватает необитаемых планет, где могли бы поселиться альясы.

А если завтра, через седмицу или через несколько часов королеве хищных тварей вздумается явиться на свет?

В небесах оглушительно громыхнуло, разъяренные боги Лаймерины разорвали пополам лязгающий кусок жести. Скопившийся дождь разом хлынул кипящей, хлещущей стеной, барабанящей по поникшим листьям. Запрокинув голову до хруста в позвонках, Сайнжа ртом поймал разлетающиеся капли и побежал к вельботу.

Альясы вдвоем взгромоздились на борт корабля. Ощерившиеся, в ореоле мельчайших брызг и синевато-белом взблеске молнии, они представали истинными чудовищами, выкарабкавшимися прямиком из недр кошмарнейших снов. Уродливый нарост на месте отстреленной охотником лапы Тени набух и раздулся вдвое, сочась призрачно-зеленоватой кровью. Альяс передернулся всем телом, корявый бугор сморщенной кожи и чешуи лопнул, выбросив фонтанчик липкой слизи. Изнутри, разворачиваясь, высунулась новая конечность — короче и на вид мягче утраченной, с загнутыми внутрь когтями. Скрипуче пощелкивая, Тень распрямил новобретенную лапу, и пронзительно зашипел.


	6. Chapter 6

Боумантессе, управляющий шахты Хаабо.

Любое разумное создание понимает, когда приходит пора отринуть доводы фальшивой гордости и воззвать о дружеской помощи. Широкий пояс лопающихся волдырей замкнулся вокруг обширного торса таульгар, превратившись в багрово-сизый воспаленный кошмар, исходящий волнами боли — как будто под кожей сновали миллиарды жгучих муравьев. Доктор Йиюмбике, посреди ночи выдернутый из гамака и спешно призванный в Малый Дом, начал сеанс врачевания с того, что от души отчитал управляющего за пренебрежение собственным здоровьем. Под сдавленное кряхтение Боумантессе расчесанную язву щедро обмазали вязкой субстанцией и безжалостно обкололи инъекциями. На долгое мгновение, пока слаик возился с бинтами, жгучая резь сделалась невыносимой, однако после перевязки нахлынуло почти забытое, прохладное облегчение.

— Завтра после дневной пересменки приходите ко мне, — зевая во всю пасть, Йиюмбике собрал пустые ампулы и лишние бинты. — Взглянем, начнутся ли изменения к лучшему. Покойной вам ночи.

Теперь управляющий неловко топтался в крохотной приемной доктора, по сути, в выгороженном холщовым полотнищем уголке госпиталя, куда вместились стол, хлипкие раскладные стулья да шкаф с книгами и лекарствами. Йиюмбике задерживался, до таульгар долетал его раздраженный голос. Доктор препирался с пациентом, настаивая, что тому далеко до выздоровления. Больной, из горняков-хумансоо, надрывно возражал: компания не настолько щедра, чтобы оплачивать работнику время, протраченное на больничной койке. Еще и штраф от души впаяют. Будто он нарочно под эту треклятую вагонетку сиганул, кости себе переломать. Гляньте сами, доктор — нога сгибается? Сгибается! Махать кайлом ему покамест не по силам, но катить тачку с отвалом — завсегда пожалуйста. Доктор, ну войдите в положение! Шлепните печать, допустите в забой. Я сюда заработать вербовался, а так вообще без штанов останусь!

— Под твою ответственность, — раздраженно скрипнул Йиюмбике, оборвав причитания человека. — Отпускной лист предъявишь бригадиру. Прочь с глаз моих.

Вжикнула подвешенная на медных кольцах занавеска. Слаик вошел, протирая шестипалые конечности влажной салфеткой и сухо кивнул управляющему:

— Присаживайтесь. Заполню журнал и сразу займусь вами. Как ощущения? За ночь не появлялись чесотка или сухость под языком?

— Нет, но у меня... — начал Боумантессе, и тут снаружи плеснуло тревожным галдежом. Наружное полотнище резко откинулось. В белом ливне полуденного света кто-то решительно шагнул через полотняный порог.

— Доброго дня присутствующим, — прозвенел тонкий, режущий ухо голосок. — Извините, мы без приглашения…

Спустя почти декаду охотник с Найхави (которого Боумантессе в глубине души полагал давно и безнадежно принявшим смерть от клыков хищных тварей) вернулся из рискованного странствия по Великим лесам Лаймерины. Выглядел он хмурым и изрядно потрепанным, и вдобавок нес на руках малорослого человека. Когда Вольный заботливо усадил живую ношу на одну из табуреток, доктор Йиюмбике удивленно прищелкнул языком. Вместо окровавленных трофеев охотник приволок из джунглей женщину-хумансоо — взъерошенную, испачканную, в драном платье и с противоестественно раздутым животом.

— Фелиция, — кратко представил незнакомку Вольный. — Единственный уцелевший член экипажа с борта, перевозившего альясов. Нападений на рудник больше не будет. Вот ваши кварцолиты, — из заплечного мешка он вытряхнул запечатанный сейф и перебросил его ошеломленному таульгар. — Второй потерялся. Фелиция, это управляющий рудником Боумантессе и доктор Йиюмбике.

— Я, конечно, прослушал краткий курс анатомии и физиологии людей, но родовспоможение — совершенно не моя специализация, — в растерянности признался Йиюмбике. — Мне потребуется ассистент. Среди персонала Хаабо сыщутся хумансоо с опытом акушерства?

Таульгар заметил, что правую кисть женщине заменяет уродливо выполненный протез в виде проволочного крюка, а левая натуго обмотана обрывками ткани. Выживание в лесах Лаймерины далось ей дорогой ценой. Было в этой хумансоо что-то пугающее: большие и яркие глаза, лицо с оцепеневшим выражением вежливой приязни. Когда она говорила, ее губы не двигались, а голос напоминал запись лекции на пластинке пневмовокалоида.

— Благодарю за заботу, но мне требуется скорее помощь механика, а не врача, — изрекла Фелиция. — Я автоматон и только похожа на человека.

Боумантессе удивленно сморгнул. Нечасто встретишь автоматон, творение дорогое, редкое и ценное, в столь плачевном состоянии. Однако куда больше истории механической хумансоо и ее экипажа, невесть как угодивших на Лаймерину, управляющего тревожили другие вопросы.

— Что с тварями? — Боумантессе машинально прижал драгоценный сейф покрепче к себе, ощущая, как тот впивается острым ребром под повязку. — Сколько их было — две, три, десяток? Вы их истребили?

Охотник и Фелиция переглянулись. Вольный скроил зверскую гримасу, расшифровать истинное физиогномическое значение которой таульгар затруднялся.

— Нет.

— Что?!

— Это моя вина, — торопливо вмешалась автоматон Фелиция. — Альясы прошли курс дрессировки, в сущности, это прирученные и одомашненные животные. Но последствия долгого и не всегда комфортабельного путешествия... аварийная посадка... невозможность осуществлять соответствующий контроль... Когда наш корабль упал на эту планету, они испытали сильнейшее нервное напряжение и скрылись в лесах. Простите, — она часто замахала ресницами, — я была уверена: мы навсегда затерялись среди диких необитаемых дебрей и больше не вернемся к цивилизации. Представить не могла, что поблизости расположен рудник. Близость человеческого общества пробудила в них низменные кровожадные инстинкты, альясы напали на ваших рабочих. Я очень сожалею о случившемся. Мне нет прощения.

Она сложила ладони, кашлянула и почти безупречно произнесла мольбу о глубочайшем и искреннем раскаянии в деянии по неведению, выстроенную строго по старому канону Великой Таульги. Боумантессе аж икнул от неожиданности, услышав столько фраз на архаичном таульгате от кого-то, рожденного вне протектората Таульги.

— Но если звери не мертвы, где они находятся сейчас? — быстрее всех опомнился Йиюмбике. Врач невольно покосился на парусиновый потолок, словно ожидая увидеть там затаившегося альяса.

— Бегают в лесах, — на удивление слаженным хором заявили оба хумансоо.

— И какие гарантии, что они не явятся сюда? — рявкнул управляющий.

— Мое слово, — охотнику с Найхави даже в голову не приходило, что кто-то может усомнится в правдивости его заявления. — Они, как бы это сказать... Фелиция убедила их в том, что теперь я стану их новым хозяином. Как только починю «Погоню», мы заберем зверей на борт и улетим. Можете вычеркнуть пункт об оплате за головы альясов из нашего контракта. Так и быть, с вас только процент от стоимости возвращенного кварцолита.

Боумантессе втянул горячий кислый воздух в легкие, готовясь долго и обстоятельно высказать соображения касательно обнаглевших хумансоо, не способных исполнить взятые на себя обязательства. Таульгар помешали. В щель между полотнищами посунулась морщинистая и недобро скалящаяся физиономия Рафихаши:

— Босс, мне ящериц на ухо разболтать, охотник правда вернуться? Там с неба корабля спускается. Здоровая такая.

— Какой еще корабль? — на мгновение управляющего Хаабо охватила безумная, нелогичная надежда: спасительный фрегат из Метрополии прибыл задолго до назначенного срока.

— Почем мне знать? — старый лаймер с любопытством уставился на Фелицию. — Главное, что на головы не падает. Во, сами глядите, — ухватив в горсть край полотнища, Рафихаши отковылял в сторону.

Открылся донельзя знакомый и привычный вид на палаточный городок, заводь с баками опреснителей, крыши бараков и сеть промывочных лотков. Огромная, быстрая тень скользила по земле, вторя неспешным маневрам корабля. Судя по стремительным очертаниям скул, широченной корме и трем мачтам, клипер проектировали хумансоо. Боумантессе прищурился, высматривая корабельный стяг, однако кормовой флагшток пустовал.

Судно тяжеловесно закачалось над рекой, рассыпавшаяся по реям команда сворачивала отливавшие ржавым серебром паруса. Яростное голубое пламя в конусообразных соплах дюжины движков постепенно угасало, подвывающий рев двигателей сменился тонким прерывистым свистом. Солнечные блики искристо отразились от надраенной латуни и меди, пробежались вдоль выписанных на борту золотой краской букв названия. «Сюрприз». В носовой части корабля что-то с шипящим лязгом провернулось. В ушные диафрагмы таульгар упруго толкнулся сжатый воздух, на внутренней стенке сетчатки болезненно отпечатались пронзительные лиловые вспышки.

Мирно покачивавшиеся на причальных канатах суда Хаабо с треском взорвались дымным облаком перемолотых досок, сокрушенных мачт и оборванных канатов. За плечом ошарашенного Боумантессе сдавленно крякнул Вольный, словно пропустил сокрушительный удар под дых. Коротко, испуганно вскрикнула его спутница.

Тлеющие остатки кораблей еще сыпались горячим дождем на причал и в мутную стоячую воду заводи, когда с борта сделали выстрел вверх, метя в наблюдательный аэростат. Троица слаиков в корзине сделала верный вывод, за миг до поражения с пронзительным визгом отважно сиганув с высоты прямиком в заиленные глубины. Шар над их головами с хрустом порвался по швам, выпустив облако газа, занявшегося прозрачным зеленоватым пламенем.

Грохоча стремительно раскручивающейся цепью, «Сюрприз» отдал два носовых якоря. Часть борта клипера расступилась в стороны, из недр темного квадрата по направляющим рельсам с лязгом выкатился широкий раскладной трап. Зазубренные наконечники на перекладинах глубоко вонзились в растрескавшуюся землю Хаабо. Трап затрясся, прогибаясь под массивными конечностями дюжины тралтана в обтянутых выделанной кожей кирасах, с оружием наготове — обычные тяжелые карабины хумансоо, с подсоединенными гофрированными шлангами прозрачными капсулами с густой мерцающей жидкостью.

Сбывался наяву самый страшный кошмар любого из служащих Хаабо: вооруженное нападение, плавно переходящее в грабеж. Директорат предпочитал экономить на охране, веря в то, что наилучшей защитой шахты является уединенное расположение Лаймерины вдали от оживленных коммерческих и пассажирских трасс. Конечно, в распоряжении управляющего имелись блюстители, но после трагической кончины Шолто его подчиненные изрядно пали духом. Боумантессе предложил им избрать нового командующего взамен погибшего майора. Посовещавшись и вволю поорав друг на друга, хумансоо сошлись на кандидатуре некоего Хюльварда, откликавшегося на прозвище Старина Берт. Управляющему новый капитан показался малость безынициативным, но исполнительным и не настолько высокомерным, как покойный Шолто. Хюльвард добился того, чтобы люди перестали третировать аборигенов, и организовал постоянный дозор на границах Хаабо. Страх перед жуткими обитателями Великих Лесов послужил для хумансоо лучшим поводом для того, чтобы хотя бы на время действовать заодно.

Боумантессе огляделся в поисках своего заместителя и нового командира блюстителей. Ни того, ни другого на глаза не попалось. Рабочие, спавшие в палатках в ожидании колокола к вечерней и ночной смене, торопливо выскакивали наружу, с изумлением и ужасом таращась на дымящиеся обломки кораблей. Рафихаши мудро укрылся за госпитальным шатром. Механическая хумансоо тянулась к охотнику с Найхави и настойчиво ему что-то втолковывала, тот хмуро кивал. Высадившийся с «Сюрприза» десант активных действий не предпринимал, выстроившись полукругом и агрессивно скалясь на всех. Прочий экипаж клипера, состоявший из слаиков и лувиев, глазел вниз, перевесившись через борт.

По трапу вприпрыжку сбежало некое долговязое создание, окутанное складками блестящей ткани пронзительно-бирюзовых, черных и золотисто-оранжевых оттенков. Оказавшись на земле, создание завертело продолговатым черепом с высоким костяным гребнем поперек затылка, моргая восемью глазами и топорща колючие пучки осязательных вибрисс.

«Сканорих, — поколебавшись, опознал Боумантессе. То, что управляющий ошибочно принял за красочные искусственные ткани, оказалось собственным чешуйчатым покровом незваного гостя. — Что позабыл сканорих вдали от родного сектора, на корабле хумансоо, в сопровождении тралтана?»

На шее сканорих болтался полированный ящичек лингвоадаптера. Перекинув несколько тумблеров и пощелкав рычагами, гость громко выкрикнул на рог-спике, обращаясь к толпившимся в благоразумном отдалении рабочим:

— Где старший над этим местом? Нужно забрать утраченное имущество и больше ничего! С кем можно поговорить?

— Не верьте ему, — подала голос Фелиция. Автоматон мелко вздрагивала, вместе с ней тошнотворно колыхался огромный живот. Она повернула лицо к охотнику, умоляющее воззвав: — Не позволяй ему забрать меня!

— Никто тебя не тронет, — заверил девушку Вольный. — Успокойся.

— Ваш знакомец? — раздраженно уточнил Боумантессе. — Что за любитель врываться в чужое владение, паля налево и направо?

— Он называет себя доктором Чвеззой, — утекающе прошелестела автоматон. — Считает себя ученым... из тех, что исключительно ради достижения прогресса отрывают лапы у подопытных экземпляров и практикуют вивисекцию, — она приподняла лишенные кистей руки и бессильно уронила их вдоль туловища. — Мы были у него в плену, я и мои друзья. Это он разводит альясов.

— Какая разносторонняя и многогранная личность, — пробормотал Йиюмбике. — Ага, вот и силы охраны порядка на подходе.

Рысивший трусцой отряд блюстителей во главе с Стариной Бертом клином врезался в толпу поспешно расступившихся в стороны шахтеров. Тщетно стараясь не отставать от быстро перемещающихся хумансоо, сбоку семенил отдувающийся Анкис с неизменным планшетом под мышкой.

— Босс, — бодро взял под козырек фуражки вспотевший Берт. — Какие будут приказания? Дать засранцам крепкого пинка под зад, чтоб мигом провалились в то вонючее болото, из которого выползли?

— Сперва я намерен с ними поговорить, — Боумантессе некстати вспомнил, что так и не дождался того, ради чего явился в госпиталь, то бишь перевязки. — Следуйте за мной. Без приказа огонь не открывать... но в случае конфликта — действуйте по обстановке. Вы, — он махнул охотнику с Найхави, — полагаю, вы в курсе сути конфликта вашей спутницы и сканорих? Тогда вы тоже идете с нами. А ей лучше остаться здесь.

Факт близкого присутствия Вольного придавал таульгар уверенности чуть больше, чем стоящий за спиной целый отряд блюстителей. В инструкциях управляющему имелся обширный раздел, посвященный действиям во время вероятного нападения. В нем перечислялись методы и способы укрытия от посторонних глаз добытого кварцолита и тиффеира, а также документации рудника, порой весьма изощренные. Настойчиво рекомендовалось не вступать с грабителями в переговоры и по возможности избегать жертв среди высшего обслуживающего персонала. Простыми шахтерами, как быстро понимал любой владеющий тонким искусством читать между строк, можно было пренебречь. Указания компании шли вразрез с законами и традициями Великой Таульги, требовавшими от облеченных властью сперва всесторонне разобраться в ситуации, прибегая к активным действиям, лишь когда все прочие аргументы будут исчерпаны.

«Отправляясь работать в Хаабо, я знал: меня ждут нелегкие испытания, — подбадривал себя Боумантессе. — Лишь в преодолении трудностей закаляется характер достойного сына Таульги... Почему именно в мой срок службы на Лаймерину повалили незваные гости? Охотник, который не убивает заказанную добычу, а приручает, агрессивный сканорих... Впрочем, после инцидента на Ракайе за ними закрепилась устойчивая слава малость тронутых рассудком. Могу поспорить, этот не составляет исключения».

— Вы находитесь на частной территории планеты Лаймерина, принадлежащей объединенному горнопромышленному концерну «Ютани», — переведя голос в нижний трубный регистр, на рог-спике с ходу объявил пришлецам Боумантессе. — Прошу объяснить причины, по которым вы нанесли необоснованный ущерб имуществу концерна, и добровольно проследовать для составления надлежащего протокола. Моя персона исполняет должность управляющего данного рудника, обращаться — Боумантессе. Кто есть ваша личность?

Левая половина черно-золотистых зрачков сканорих вразнобой замигала. Четыре выпуклых правых глаза настороженно таращились на Боумантессе. Закрепленный витым проводом на правой стороне костистого черепа медный раструб тихо шипел переводом. Выслушав, сканорих щелкнул длинной челюстью, оскалив мелкие кривоватые зубы:

— Выстрел есть пресечение вероятности бегства. Мое называться Чвезза. Имущество незаконно утрачено и быть перемещено в данный сектор, — заостренным ногтем он переместил эбонитовую шишечку ползунка на лингвоадаптере. Прибор утробно щелкнул, воспроизведя тревожный призыв хумансоо: — Фелиция! Фелиция, где ты?

Боумантессе запретил себе оборачиваться. Если автоматон способна здраво оценивать действительность, она носа не высунет из госпиталя.

— У вас есть убедительные доказательства тому, что личность по имени Фелиция пребывает именно на Лаймерине?

— Не личность, — резко дернул вибриссами сканорих. — Автоматон. Искусственное творение. Принадлежать мне. Насильственно увезена двумя хумансоо, бежавшими на ракетном челноке. Челнок снабжен маяком, маяк испускает радиоимпульс, мы идти по следу, след обрываться здесь. Где хумансоо и Фелиция? Вы их скрываете? Она мне нужна. Никто не пострадает, если вы выдадите автоматон и ее похитителей.

— Согласно уложениям морского закона сектора Фузии, имущество, уцелевшее на месте кораблекрушения при доказанном факте кончины прежних владельцев, объявляется выморочным. Переходя в неотъемлемое владение того, кто первым обнаружит место крушения и завладеет сохранившимся грузом, а также любыми иными ценностями, — чуть нараспев и почти не запинаясь, внезапно произнес Вольный. — Челнок действительно разбился в здешних лесах. Экипаж погиб. Так вышло, что первым на месте крушения оказался я. Фелиция попросила меня о помощи и защите. Я выслушал ее историю. Автоматон была полноправным компаньоном частного товарищества, но никогда — собственностью сканорих Чвеззы. Она возлагает на вас ответственность за гибель ее друзей и требует возмездия. Кстати, вы только что мимоходом уничтожили мой корабль. Не хотите потолковать об этом?

Наружные покровы сканорих сменили цвет с оранжевого на гуммигутовый металлик, антенны вибрисс сомкнулись, плотно прижавшись к черепу. Сфокусировав взгляд на охотнике, Чвезза испустил длинную серию невнятных пофыркиваний и побулькиваний, старательно переведенных лингвоадаптером:

— Поразительный дар вызывать сочувствие и обзаводиться новыми защитниками. Мы не ошиблись, она тут. Раз ее прежние спутники мертвы, как насчет того, что они увезли с собой? Опытные образцы, они живы?

— Если вы про хищных зверей под названием скульд, то им удалось появиться на свет, — кивнул Вольный. Украшения в его волосах согласно звякнули. — Такая досада, даже мерзкие твари не горят желанием к вам возвращаться. Они убежали в леса. Хотите бесплатный совет? Собирайте своих прихвостней и катитесь прочь. Забудьте о Фелиции. Шмыгните в грязную нору и затаитесь, молясь, чтобы флот Фузии не вышел на охоту за вашей головой. И за головами ваших шибко умных дружков тоже.

Боумантессе понятия не имел, о чем говорит Вольный, но сканорих Чвезза отлично понял намек. Он зашипел, оттягивая углы безгубого ротового отверстия в подобии вызывающей ухмылки:

— Угрозы, хумансоо? Разузнал, как умерли твои сородичи, и все равно намерен бросить вызов? А я даже имени твоего не расслышал.

— Сайнжа с Найхави, — отчетливо выговорил хумансоо. — Вольный охотник. Нет, это не вызов. Твой грязный череп не годится в трофеи. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты шустро убрался отсюда. Ты ничего не получишь — ни Фелицию, ни альясов.

Тралтана, переглянувшись с Чвеззой, вскинули оружие — спустя миг их действие повторили люди. Вольный, чуть передернув плечами, неспешно сжал и разжал пальцы, напомнив управляющему о том, с какой невероятной скоростью может двигаться этот странный хумансоо.

Что-то шевельнулось среди зарифленных парусов «Сюрприза». Нечто черное, увенчанное торчащими шипами, с оскаленной пастью и длинным, плавно раскачивающимся хвостом с острейшим наконечником. Оживший клок непроглядной тьмы, порождение ночных джунглей, беззвучно скользящий над головами ничего не подозревающего экипажа клипера и готовый в любой момент смертоносным вихрем ринуться вниз.

Возможно, заподозрил управляющий, этот стратегически выгодный миг будет определен едва заметным сигналом охотника. Догадка вызвала у него непроизвольный смешок восхищения и потаенное желание оглядеться в поисках других альясов. Хумансоо уверяли, якобы диковинных зверей было всего двое, но кто знает, что на самом деле произошло в джунглях? Может, конфликт на этом и исчерпается?

— Вот как, — засипев, выплюнул лингвоадаптер Чвеззы. Мелко переступая с ноги на ногу, сканорих чуть попятился. Его кожные покровы с лихорадочной поспешностью меняли окрас, переливаясь невероятными, режущими глаз сочетаниями оттенков. — Вынужден признать, отличный ход. Это Фелиция убедила тебя рискнуть и пойти на ментальный контакт? Мы рассчитывали договориться, но ты ставишь меня перед серьезным выбором.

Сканорих вскинул когтистую конечность, плотно прижав ее к пасти и издав высокую, сложно модулированную трель. На борту корабля вскипело стремительное передвижение. Двое слаиков выволокли на трап кого-то обмякшего, бессильно заваливавшегося то вперед, то вбок.

Сначала Боумантессе увидел некогда ультрамариновые, теперь выцветшие до голубоватой полупрозрачности рудиментарные сетчатые надкрылья. Тонкие растопыренные конечности, угловато выгнутые в коленных и локтевых суставах, и продолговатый череп с выпуклыми глазными сферами, тускло отражавшими солнечный свет. Две чувствительные ветвистые антенны, так горделиво покачивавшиеся на головах уроженцев метрополии Сорбарр, исчезли. Тонкую шею плотно охватывал плетеный широкий ошейник с крохотными разноцветными лампочками алого и синего цвета.

Жаки слабо подергивался, бессмысленно поворачивая голову туда-сюда. Высокий рост и хрупкое тонкокостное сложение указывали на лидера триады, но куда подевались его Защитники? Никогда в жизни Боумантессе не встречал жаки поодиночке. Они всегда держатся втроем, их внутренняя природа и сознание требуют пребывания в постоянном неразлучном союзе. Одинокий жаки — нонсенс, вопиющее нарушение фундаментальных законов Сорбарра. Утратив единство триады, любой из жаки обречен на мучительную деградацию рассудка. Это знают все во Втором Секторе.

К группе вразвалочку подошел тралтана, заняв позицию позади. Один из слаиков с силой вонзил в предплечье жаки маленькую продолговатую коробочку серебристого металла. Огоньки на ошейнике налились тревожным красным сиянием. Жаки мелко затрясся, когтя воздух в безнадежных попытках ухватиться за пустоту, мешковато опрокинулся назад, прямиком в подставленные ручищи тралтана, и запрокинул голову к небесам. Он не издал ни звука, но по напряженному спинному гребню таульгар пробежала волна леденящей дрожи, подсказывающей, что рядом творится нечто скверное. Охотник с силой провел раскрытой ладонью по лицу, смахивая несуществующую липкую паутину, зажмурился, ошеломленно тряся головой.

Черный альяс, сумевший незамеченным просквозить почти на самую вершину мачты, оглушительно завизжал. Зверь не подавал собрату сигнал к атаке и не готовился напасть на экипаж клипера. Нет, он отчаянно старался удержаться на округлом брусе, яростно крутя хвостом и глубоко, с хрустом, вонзая кривые когти в древесину. Неуловимая глазом свирепая грация животного улетучилась, словно альяса оглушило падающей лавиной. Его задние лапы соскользнули с реи. Нелепо дрыгаясь и ревя, черная хищная тварь повисла на одной передней конечности, качаясь взад-вперед.

Дерево уступило давлению чудовищной туши. Обрывая паутину канатов, альяс сорвался, бесформенным мешком шмякнувшись поперек бортового ограждения. Боумантессе услышал сухой треск расколотых костяных пластин и ответный скорбный вой — второй альяс с плеском вынырнул из зарослей тростника. Длинный бронированный череп там, где не был испятнан расплывшейся зеленой тиной, отливал желтой белизной. Огромный зверь шатался, скалясь и пытаясь встать на задние лапы. Как невидимой цепью, его тянуло к изогнутому борту «Сюрприза», где, запутавшись в веревках и парусине, тяжеловесно барахтался, молотил смертоносным хвостом и надсадно скрипел черный альяс.

— Помогите, — из-за холщовых занавесей госпиталя, едва удерживаясь на ногах, вывалился доктор Йиюмбике. Мертвой хваткой обвив руками шею слаика, на нем грузно обмякла автоматон, испускавшая пронзительные жужжащие и свистящие звуки. Ноги механической хумансоо бессильно волочились по земле, огромное чрево спазматически колыхалось. — Помогите, ей совсем худо.

Облик страдающей напарницы вывел Вольного из оцепенения. Он метнулся навстречу Йиюмбике, поймав уже начавшую падать женщину и бережно уложив на землю.

— Ты сберегла королевский образец? — сквозь механический голос лингвоадаптера прорезалось искреннее облегчение сканорих. — Как заботливо с твоей стороны. Неужели в самом деле рассчитывала убежать и спрятаться? Мы так неплохо проводили время вместе, даже стали понимать друг друга. Фелиция, еще не поздно повернуть ошибки вспять. Ты знаешь, что мне нужно. Новорожденная королева и расчеты твоего друга в твоей бездонной памяти. Признаю, я погорячился, но мы все исправим.

Фелиция ухватилась крюком протеза за широкий кожаный браслет на руке хумансоо, подтянув его ближе к себе. Из уголков расширенных глаз автоматона медленно вытекли тягучие капли, оставлявшие за собой синеватый след. Йиюмбике присел рядом, переводя растерянный взгляд с одного хумансоо на другого.

— Я ничего не слышу, — с трудом выговорила Фелиция сквозь треск и нарастающее сипение. Боумантессе узнал эти пугающие, натужные скрипы — на его памяти такие издавал перегревшийся паровой котел незадолго до того, как разлететься на миллионы перекрученных, раскаленных обломков. — Они больше не со мной. Он подчиняет их. Мы просчитались.

— День еще не окончен, — возразил Сайнжа, удерживая между ладонями металлический крюк руки Фелиции. — Держись. Ты сильная, мы справимся.

— Позаботься о них, — автоматон дернулась, молотя укороченной левой рукой по земле. — Помни, дух и память всегда крепче плоти. Я так счастлива, что... — окончание фразы утонуло в скулящих хрипах и оглушительном белом шуме радиоприемника, утратившего связь со станцией. Выпяченный куполом живот механической девушки натянулся изнутри, между сложенных в вечной полуулубке губ запузырилась вязкая белесая жидкость. Одновременно с шорохом порвались упругая гуттаперча, имитировавшая человеческую кожу, и ткань истрепанного платья. Из глубокой узкой прорехи вылетели распрямившиеся пружины и срезанные с резьбы болты, прямо в лицо отшатнувшегося охотника брызнуло темной масляной смазкой и густой розовой слизью.

Что-то живое настойчиво трепыхалось внутри Фелиции, прокладывая себе путь — и вот оно высунулось наружу. Оскаленная слепая морда, длинный череп, сплющенный с боков. Цепляясь еще неотвердевшими когтями, подтягиваясь и судорожно извиваясь, новорожденное создание выползло на свет из рассевшегося и опавшего чрева суррогатной матери, оставляя за собой тянущийся липкий след. Будущие роговые пластины торчали из спины коротенькими толстыми обрубками, шипы и выступы пока не прорезались. Казалось, достаточно одного сильного удара рукоятью револьвера, чтобы превратить череп альяса в месиво окровавленных осколков.

Растопырив лапы и балансируя на теле лежавшей навзничь Фелиции, маленький альяс пронзительно зашипел. Панцирь у него был маслянисто-черный, с отливом в глубокий синий оттенок, именуемый среди хумансоо фталоцианином. Быстрый, как атакующая змея, звереныш сделал мгновенный выпад головой в сторону протянутой руки охотника, разминувшись с целью на считанную долю дюйма. Свалившись вниз, тварь на мгновение замерла, касаясь вытянутой мордой гладкой щеки автоматона. Блестящие зрачки Фелиции померкли, неотрывно созерцая недоступную точку, где сходятся все горизонты.

Волоча за собой несгибающийся суставчатый хвост и ускоряясь, маленький альяс шмыгнул под ногами, сквозь выбоины, мимо пучков засохшей травы, устремившись прямиком к терпеливо ожидавшему сканорих. Вольный смотрел ему вслед, и Боумантессе не мог понять, что плещется в глубине прищуренных глаз хумансоо — ненависть, сожаление, разочарование или глухая, не находящая выхода тоска. Охотник был сражен кончиной механической девушки и отрешился от всего, замкнувшись в своей утрате. Предоставив Боумантессе выкручиваться самому.

Чвезза подставил новорожденному конечность. Крохотная черная тварь вихрем когтей шустро взобралась на плечо сканорих. Угнездилась и застрекотала, широко разевая крохотную пасть, густо усеянную мелкими зубами.

На борту клипера кое-что радикально изменилось. Черного альяса выпутали из веревок. Освобожденный, он взгромоздился на одну из нижних рей. Его белый собрат, утробно взрыкивая, кружил рядом с группой вооруженных тралтана.

Более всего Боумантессе тревожило то мрачное обстоятельство, что больших альясов теперь насчитывалось не двое, а целых пятеро. Под шумок экипаж «Сюрприза» выпустил на свободу трех жутких зверюг, неспешно перемещавшихся вдоль борта корабля или летавших вверх-вниз по паутине такелажа. Альясы злобно шипели на собратьев, замахивались хвостами и когтями, чтобы спустя миг в полном согласии зарычать и плюнуть вязкой слюной в сторону недосягаемых шахтеров. Жаки в ошейнике уже не стоял, но обессиленно полулежал на ступеньках трапа под бдительным надзором слаиков и массивного тралтана.

— Радикальное изменение баланса сил, — известил управляющего сканорих. — Перемены неизбежны, как смерть звезд и рождение новых. Что вы добываете здесь?

— Кварцолит, — Боумантессе не намеревался отвечать, но что-то холодно и требовательно сжало обручем его голову, и язык шевельнулся сам собой.

— Какое отличное совпадение, — Чвезза поднял руку, погладив скользкий череп маленького альяса. — Он необходим для исследований и двигателей корабля. Мы заберем его. Еще вижу, у вас много разных работников. Когда молодая королева принесет потомство, новому поколению скульд потребуется пища. Много пищи, — сканорих жизнерадостно оскалился. — Вы, таульгар, разумны и логичны, в отличие от хумансоо. Начнете возражать?

— Расхищение имущества объединенного концерна хумансоо и таульгар влечет за собой эскалацию конфликта между похитителями и объединенными силами Фузии, — преодолевая накатившее оцепенение, твердо выговорил Боумантессе. — Шахта Хаабо вверена моему попечению. Разумеется, мы будем возражать и оказывать сопротивление любым попыткам заимствовать нашу добычу. Вы заявили, якобы вам нужна только автоматон и ее... э-э... отпрыск. Вы заполучили то, к чему стремились. Усмирите ваших тварей и покиньте Лаймерину.

— А если нет? — Чвезза вопросительно склонил голову набок. Восемь глаз завораживающие моргали в рваном непредсказуемом темпе.

— В соответствии с инструкцией я немедля оповещу директорат «Ютани» и флот Фузии о ваших приметах, количестве похищенного и размере вознаграждения за помощь в поисках, — обрел внутренний стержень таульгар. Даже чесотка понятливо не напоминала о себе. — Как вас уже предупреждали, последствия не заставят себя ждать. Хюльвард... — карабины согласно щелкнули взводимыми курками. — Давайте не будем тянуть с неизбежным.

— Давайте, — на удивление покладисто согласился сканорих.

Оружие в лапах тралтана беззвучно распустилось веерами оранжевых сполохов. Двоих блюстителей, оказавшихся ближе всего, снесло с ног и отшвырнуло назад. Там, где яркие липкие капли угодили на одежду или кожу, немедля заструился сизоватый дымок. Хумансоо заблажили, хватаясь за лица и отдергивая ладони, с которых лоскутами сползала кожа, похожая по консистенции на разогретый каучук. Шахтеры с воплями бросились врассыпную через платочный городок. Словно получив беззвучный приказ, альясы разом сорвались с борта клипера, кинувшись вслед убегающим и в несколько длинных прыжков очутившись посреди толпы. Загромыхали карабины, кто-то кричал на Боумантессе, приказывая немедля присесть или лечь, но окаменевший таульгар мог только возвышаться в полный рост, созерцая, как чужая прихоть и роковое стечение обстоятельств губит все, с такой тщательностью созданное им.

В левый бок горячо ударило чем-то твердым. Боумантессе пошатнулся, не удержался на ногах и грузно упал. Истошно визжа, кто-то перепрыгнул через него. Перед глазами управляющего сквозь растрескавшуюся землю упрямо пробивался чахлый кустик. На кромке пыльных острых листьев диковинным соцветием распустились пунцовые капли.

Кто-то настойчиво тряс таульгар, умоляя не закрывать глаза и не терять сознания.

«Хотелось бы напоследок узнать, — вяло подумалось угасающему разуму Боумантессе, — у охотника и автоматона имелся замысел или они решили импровизировать? Могли бы хоть заранее намекнуть. Или посоветоваться. Приволокли в Хаабо безумного сканорих и кровожадных тварей, учинили погром, а кого в итоге назначат виноватым?»

Терпко и остро завоняло паленым мясом.

Анкис, помощник управляющего.

Сколь непредсказуема жизнь. Утром ты мирно завариваешь голубой мотыльковый чай и вместе с боссом старательно подводишь итоги трудовой недели. Спустя несколько стандарт-часов, цепенея от ужаса, шлепаешься лицом в грязь и уповаешь на лучшее. Над тобой свистят пули, яростно ревут жуткие звери, разоряя рудник, а твой босс, кажется, вот-вот перейдет в иную стадию трансцендентности.

Извиваясь и стараясь укрыться за обломками тачек и скудной растительностью, Анкис полз туда, где рухнул управляющий Хаабо. Он не знал, чей выстрел стал роковым для таульгар — десанта с «Сюрприза» или случайная пуля блюстителей. Говоря по правде, Анкис до сих пор толком не разобрался, что произошло: кто-то из рабочих сболтнул, якобы около госпиталя заметили охотника с Найхави, от пристаней заорали про садящийся корабль, Боумантессе вышел переговорить с прибывшими... засим воспоследовали оголтелая стрельба, полный кавардак и неразбериха.

А рабочие только-только закончили ремонт оборудования, пострадавшего во время предыдущего визита альяса.

Блаживший на все голоса эпицентр катастрофы стремительно удалялся к урезу стонущего жерла Хаабо. На крохотном островке между госпитальной палаткой, пристанями и бараками слаиков воцарилось относительное затишье.

Последнее усилие — и запыхавшийся, изнемогавший от страха маиссо достиг завалившейся набок массивной туши управляющего. Переведя дух и боязливо вжимая голову в плечи, Анкис предпринял обходный маневр, надеясь, что босс все-таки еще не покинул Хаабо. Столкнувшись с кем-то живым, маиссо панически взвизгнул и рефлекторно вжался в сухую, узловатую землю.

— Это всего лишь я, — злобно скрипнул Йиюмбике. Обеими конечностями доктор прижимал к боку таульгар скомканные и намокшие лоскуты. Вокруг лоскутов, пропитывая одежды Боумантессе, быстро расширялось липкое пятно насыщенного темно-зеленого цвета. — Есть чистые тряпки? Хоть что-нибудь, чем заткнуть рану, пока я сбегаю за инструментами?

Таульгар храпяще забулькал, с огромным усилием втягивая воздух. Из распухших дыхательных щелей под давлением брызнули мутно-серые гнойные выделения. Анкис лихорадочно шарил ладонями по карманам и поясной сумке, в панике вспоминая, израсходовал он взятый утром запас гигиенических салфеток или нет.

Хрустящего пакета нигде не было.

Отрыгнув вязкий сгусток крови, Боумантессе тяжеловесно содрогнулся и оцепенел. Йиюмбике зашипел, заталкивая тонкие суставчатые пальцы прямо в кровоточащую разверстую рану и тщетно пытаясь прищипнуть разорванную артерию. Маиссо смущенно отвел взгляд, сознавая бессмысленность усилий врача и понимая: слаик не может поступить иначе. Боумантессе был хорошим начальником. Лучшим из всех, с кем маиссо приходилось сотрудничать. А теперь его не стало, и рудник Хаабо охвачен кровавым кошмаром.

Анкис не сразу сообразил, что шагах в десяти от них неподвижно сидит охотник с Найхави. Казалось, хумансоо нет ровным счетом никакого дела до творящегося вокруг. Сгорбившись и низко опустив голову, Вольный пристально глядел на свою спутницу, переставший функционировать автоматон, рассеянно пропуская между пальцев спутанные прядки ее волос.

Она даже не была настоящей женщиной, в растерянности подумал Анкис. Какие причудливые эмоциональные связи порой возникают среди хумансоо и сколь диковинно-неуместно воплощается человеческая печаль. Автоматон при удачном стечении обстоятельств можно починить. Боумантессе никогда не вернуть назад.

На краю зрения маиссо назойливо замельтешили цветные пятна. С изрядным усилием Анкис повернул голову. К ним приближалась маленькая процессия — сканорих с восседавшим на плече жутковатым детенышем альяса и парочка слаиков, настойчиво волочивших впавшего в транс жаки. Следом неторопливо вышагивал тралтана с закинутым на плечо карабином.

— Мы предлагать договориться. Предупреждать, что баланс всегда клонится в нашу сторону, — сканорих аккуратно переступил чье-то тело, шахтера или блюстителя. — Мы делать выводы из ошибок, хумансоо — нет, — он пронзительно стрекотнул. — Ты угрожал прогнать меня, но мы — здесь. Сломана Фелиция или нет, память по-прежнему с ней. Не хочешь сам отнести ее на корабль? Скоро мы починим ее. Она станет лучше, чем прежде. Забудет тебя. Насовсем позабудет. Оставайся здесь и сожалей впустую.

Маленький альяс вытянул голову на длинной шее и насмешливо зацвиркал, вторя речам сканорих. Тралтана вразвалочку двинулся вперед, намереваясь подобрать с земли изломанные останки автоматона.

Уроженцы массивной, удаленной от тусклого светила Тралты с их выработанной за миллиарды лет способностью выживать при многократно увеличенной силе тяготения по праву считались одними из сильнейших и выносливых обитателей Сектора Фузии. Однако в столкновении со скоростью и проворством грубая физическая сила порой утрачивала преимущество.

Протянутая кисть тралтана угодила в молниеносный захват. Охотник взвился с места, в полете ногой врезав по стволу карабина. Оружие отлетело в сторону, хумансоо гибко крутанулся в воздухе, продолжая и подхватывая движение тралтана — и оказался сидящим верхом на плечах противника. Слаики опасливо шарахнулись в стороны, выпустив выглядевшего одурманенным жаки, и тот шлепнулся на задницу.

Мотая увесистой гребнистой башкой, тралтана стремительно загребал конечностями, пытаясь ухватить человека и стащить со своей шеи. Напрасно — Вольный душил ревущего противника перекрещенными ногами, нанося быстрые, резкие удары ребрами ладоней пониже затянутых пленкой слуховых отверстий. Из ноздрей тралтана выплеснулась струйка мареновой слизи, крикливо яркая на фоне зеленоватой кожи. Потеряв равновесие, он тяжеловесно завалился вперед и бухнулся на колени.

За миг до соударения с землей хумансоо кувыркнулся с выпяченного загривка, мимоходом снеся оказавшегося на пути слаика. Надрывно свистя, тот отлетел в сторону кучкой перепутанных, торчащих под дикими углами конечностей. Тралтана сипел, стоя на карачках и хватаясь растопыренной пятерней за отвисшие жировые складки на горле, перечеркнутые расширяющейся багровой щелью, из которой липко брызгало алым.

Не колеблясь и не тратя времени на лишние размышления, второй слаик развернулся и устремился зигзагом прочь от клипера, к границе Хаабо. Сайнжа отмахнул ему вслед рукой. Сорвавшийся с пружинных креплений зазубренный диск звонко пропел воющую песнь, поразив беглеца между лопаточных сочленений.

Йиюмбике тихо, сдавленно заклекотал, обхватив себя за плечи. В первый миг Анкис струхнул, не повредился ли врач рассудком, во второй — захотел присоединиться. В былые, дикие времена маиссо тоже охотились. Вдумчиво изучая повадки зверей, воспитывая в потомстве умение выжидать — долго, беззвучно, терпеливо, пока не наступит единственный, подходящий для удара миг. Наловчившись вводить в заблуждение и робкую добычу, и самоуверенного хищника.

Приманка. Сканорих бросился на нее, вонзив метафорические клыки, и запоздало осознав — что-то идет не так.

Оказавшись рядом с жаки, слепо пялившимся на солнце Лаймерины, охотник припал на одно колено. Жаки повернул голову и мелко заклацал челюстями. Вольный негромко задал ему вопрос — Анкису очень хотелось знать, какой и что именно ответил человеку жаки. Почти бережно обхватив ладонями уроженца Сорбарра за затылок и нижнюю челюсть, Сайнжа резко и стремительно дернул его голову влево и вверх. Хрустнули переломанные позвонки. Жаки трепыхнул надкрыльями, больше не способными поднять его тело в воздух, и обмяк. Вделанные в ошейник лампочки заморгали, отключаясь.

— Нет, — зашипело из решетчатого динамика лингвоадаптера. — Нет! Не смей!..

Охотник гибко поднялся на ноги, распрямившись и оказавшись на голову выше сканорих.

— Скелла, — отчетливо выдохнул Вольный, прижимая пальцы к виску и обращаясь невесть к кому.

— Здесь нет никакого Скелла! — взвизгнул сканорих, выцветая до сизых и блекло-лиловых тонов.

— Конечно, есть, — дернул плечом охотник. — Ты никогда не давал им имен, верно? Ты ошибался, имена очень важны. Имена делают их не экспериментальными образцами, но чем-то бо́льшим. Получив имя, они не станут прежними. Она — Скелла, Злоба. Она это знает и никогда не позабудет.

— Они просто животные! Я справлюсь и без посредника! — сканорих осекся. Маленькая черная тварь оглушительно заверещала, разинула пасть и вцепилась в кожистое предплечье. Заорав, сканорих попытался сгрести шустрого альяса за спинные выступы. Тщетно. Зверюга размашисто дернула черепом, выдрав клок чешуйчатой кожи, и наискось хлестнула хвостом по ближайшим глазам сканорих. Тот заскулил, отдирая от себя маленький клыкастый сгусток ярости.

— Будет с него, — коротко бросил охотник. — Ко мне.

Сжавшись в тугой комок и оттолкнувшись задними конечностями от безжалостно изодранной спины сканорих, альяс спрыгнул на землю. Приземлившись, завертел безглазой головой, свистя и чирикая. Анкис мог поклясться: под гладким, еще мягким черепом страховидной твари идет война не на жизнь, а на смерть. Альяс, получивший от охотника кличку Скелла, принимал самостоятельное решение, одно из будущего множества.

Встав на задние лапы и балансируя хвостом, альяс с независимым видом потрусил к человеку с Найхави. Подпрыгнул, зацепившись когтями сперва за широкий пояс Вольного, а затем ухватившись за край металлического наплечника. Подтянулся и залез, с довольным урчанием запустив когтистые лапы в густой ворох тугих косичек.

— Прекрати, — охотник раздраженно скривился. Зверь фыркнул, но перестал дергать человека за волосы.

— Он слушается, — не веря своим глазам, пробормотал Анкис. — Альяс слушается хумансоо.

— Она, — поправил Вольный. — Скелла — самка. Будущая королева. Я слышу ее, она слышит меня. Что с вашим управляющим?

— Умер, — Йиюмбике приложил испачканные кровью пальцы к выпуклой шейной жиле таульгар и нахмурился. — Или... нет? Нет?

Носком сапога Сайнжа подтолкнул к маиссо запечатанный сейф, вывалившийся из рук Боумантессе.

— Если он жив, помогите ему. Если умер, похороните достойно.

— А вы куда? — всполошился Анкис.

— По Хаабо носятся пятеро слегка обезумевших альясов, — с легкой укоризной в голосе напомнил охотник. — Хочешь сам их ловить и сажать под замок? Еще мне позарез нужен корабль... и догнать ту ходячую отрыжку.

Часто оглядываясь через плечо, долговязый сканорих вприпрыжку бежал по направлению к клиперу. Там уже заподозрили неладное, команда поспешно втягивала металлический трап на борт и готовилась ставить паруса. Сканорих истошно завопил, размахивая руками и привлекая внимание. Оборванная чешуя блестящими клочьями волочилась за ним, цепляясь за пучки колючей травы.

Один из пучков внезапно подпрыгнул, встав на короткие ноги и обратившись приземистым, кривым на один бок лаймером с длинным шестом в руках. Гикнув, Рафихаши замахнулся и ловко подсек не успевшего увернуться сканорих под ноги. Тот растянулся во весь рост, а подняться не сумел. Возникшие невесть откуда аборигены окружили незваного гостя плотным верещащим кольцом, забрасывая камнями, комьями земли и всем, что подвернется под руку.

— Кажется, его надо спасать от справедливого народного возмездия, — озабоченно высказался Йиюмбике. Доктор успел добежать до палатки, вернувшись с саквояжем и в сопровождении двух трясущихся от страха слаиков, волочивших парусиновые носилки.

— Успеется, — Вольный бережно накрыл неподвижное тело женщины-автоматона подвернувшимся отрезком холста. — Никто не должен трогать Фелицию. Я скоро вернусь за ней.

Скрежетнули когти маленькой королевы, едва удержавшейся на металлической выгнутой поверхности, когда охотник резко повернулся и направился к засыпанным обломками пристаням. Анкис смотрел ему вслед. Маиссо до тошноты мучило подступающее осознание того, что управление шахтой Хаабо грозит вскоре перейти к нему.

Анкису не хотелось управлять рудником. Ему хотелось взять что-нибудь тяжелое и присоединиться к лаймерам, лупцующим жалобно подвывающего сканорих. Хотелось побежать следом за Сайнжей и попросить забрать его отсюда, все равно куда, лишь бы поближе к звездам. Хотелось узнать, откуда взялся корабль с альясами и почему охотнику с Найхави так важна автоматон.

Долг никогда не оставляет нам выбора. Охотник из гильдии Вольных Странников может невозбранно бороздить Эфириум, путешествуя в поисках приключений из мира в мир. Помощник управляющего из концерна «Ютани» подписал контракт и обречен до окончания смены торчать на Лаймерине. Каждый должен пребывать на отведенном ему месте, иначе куда это годится?

Над крышами бараков первичной очистки поднялся темный, жирно колыхавшийся столб дыма. Между опрокинутых, сорванных с колышков палаток стремительно промелькнуло нечто огромное, изжелта-белое, утыканное шипами. В три прыжка догнав охотника, альяс пристроился рядом, пытаясь уравнять свое текучее перемещение с человеческим бегом.

С корабля дали трескучий залп. Блеснуло синим и оранжевым, с мучительным уханьем взлетел столб сухой земли и едкого дыма. Хумансоо и белая тварь слаженно метнулись в стороны, с легкостью меняя направление движения и уворачиваясь от беглой пальбы экипажа клипера. Заскочив на почти втянувшийся трап, они исчезли внутри под тяжелое рявканье заговоривших револьверов Сайнжи. Маиссо успел заметить расплывчатые очертания еще двух альсов, шустро взлетевших по натянутым якорным цепям и бок о бок сиганувших на палубу. В недрах «Сюрприза» заполошно орали и стреляли. Молотя воздух шестью конечностями и пискляво визжа, над бортом взлетел распластанный лувий. Завис в верхней точке, отчаянно пытаясь расправить на полную длину летательные перепонки, но, уступив силе тяготения, неумолимо устремился вниз. Челюсти тяжеловесно подпрыгнувшего альяса сомкнулись ровно посреди его туловища, крик оборвался.

Можно было больше не тревожиться за судьбу хумансоо с Найхави. Беспокоиться следовало о тех, кому не повезет оказаться на пути охотника.

Тяжело вздохнув, Анкис поднялся на ноги, вместе со слаиками ухватившись за ручки носилок. Еле-еле оторвав от земли тушу полумертвого управляющего и шатаясь, они не в ногу заковыляли в сторону белых парусиновых стен госпиталя. Брызгая слюной, Йиюмбике орал на них, требуя шевелиться. Хумансоо успел в одиночку захватить целый корабль, пока они еле-еле одолели десяток шагов!

«Он не один, — подумал Анкис. — У него теперь целая свора друзей, таких же смертоносных, как он сам. С клыками и шипами. И злобная королева в подругах. Уверен, в этой сумятице он не позабыл, что мы должны ему за спасенный кварцолит. А вот нам ни жалование не повысят, ни премии не выпишут. Жизнь несправедлива, я всегда это знал. Чтобы этому хумансоо было не грохнуться в каком-нибудь другом месте?» 

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
